Agni Kai
by The Seventh Circle
Summary: A look into Amon's past life and why he falls for the young avatar the first time he sees her. When Korra and Amon duel, he ends up kidnapping her to fulfill his own fantasies. The more time she spends around him, the more she uncovers about the man behind the mask. Involves redemption, love, hate, chains, and gore. Amorra/Noarra. Please R&R. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Role Model

Agni Kai: Role Model

The quickening dots of brilliant snow flourished around the small home. A shivering teenage Noatok and his younger brother, Tarrlok, sat side by side next to the fire that illuminated the crystalline walls, trying to escape the cold weather outside. Air filled with snow and ice blew through the open holes in the igloo, chilling the two to the bone. It had been the worst blizzard in memory, and its effects were devastating. For the solid week the people of the Northern Water Tribe had to stay inside their barely warm enough houses. Brave enough water benders would selflessly patrol around the neighborhood and try to remove the thickening snow that threatened to trap the residents. However, they were only able to venture out into the cold in high noon, when the sun's heat slowed the pressure of snow. So, the humble village was covered in a shimmering blanket of ice most of the time, a beautiful yet deadly portrait. The two brothers had been glued to the only heat in the room, barely moving, even to retrieve food for their hollow bellies. Usually, it was Noatok, the older and far more responsible sibling that tiptoed across the cold floor to the strips of meat that hung above the brewing pot. Always growing colder every second he was away from the fire, he would dance from foot to foot and tightly cross his arms, waiting for the meat to cook and boil. Their father and mother had made one of their routine journeys to the main Northern Water Tribe city, leaving Noatok in charge. Both boys were extremely worried for their parents, well at least one of them. Although Tarrlok hadn't grown old enough to experience true hatred for his abusive father, Noatok had despised Yakone since he forced the brothers to bloodbend the previous summer. Memories of helpless animals whimpering in pain as Noatok bloodbended, flooded his mind. Shaking his guilt away, he focused on his anger toward his father and how he hated him that summer. _Even before that! _Noatok thought, remembering when his father had found out he was a natural waterbender and had forced him in all conditions of weather to practice bending. Snapping out of his dark memories, he snatched the meat out of the boiling pot with the two planks of wood and placed the two juicy pieces of deer gently in the pouch of his tunic. Knowing that every second the meat was losing heat, he raced back to his brother and flipped a piece to him.

"That's all? But I want more! I'm hungry…" Tarrlok complained, his ten year old emotions getting the better of him.

He looked disapprovingly at the chunk and pouted back up at his brother, who sat quietly, not even paying attention to his brother's whining. When Tarrlok persisted in determination to not eat until more food was presented, Noatok rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you want more, you can go and hunt!" He snapped. "We're already running low as it is."

Tarrlok crossed his arms and gave a childish humph, but eventually, he nibbled at the meat. At first, he noticed it was cold and was about to ask Noatok to heat it up for him again, but one look from his brother silenced him. He then took a great bite and smiled, with puffed cheeks, at his brother, who snorted in response. The two then went into fits of laughter, and Noatok began madly tickling his sibling, who cried in protest in his unending laughter. Noatok released his squirming brother and they both chuckled softly and sighed. Noatok glanced through one of the air holes and noticed the darkening shadows.

"Ok, time for bed," he instructed, but was surprised to see the little boy was already fast asleep, curling in fire's warmth.

Noatok smiled lovingly at his brother and was grateful to know he wasn't alone in this world. He shrugged out of one layer of clothing and placed it gently over his brother's sleeping form, which burrowed into the extra heat. Noatok got up and sauntered to the wood pile and threw more branches into the dimming fire. The fire crackled with new fuel and the room was instantly heated. He joined his brother in front of the fire and brought a blanket around his shoulders, gazing reflectively into the dancing flames. He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep. As the two lay sleeping, the wind calmed its constant howling, the snow slowed lazily and then altogether stopped. The blizzard was over, and the night sky revealed a canopy of twinkling lights. A crescent moon encased the brightest stars in a mythical embrace, shining over the two brothers who leaned against each other. It was a scene of immense love and compassion, one that was so alien to the household. However, in the dead of night, footsteps pattered up to the igloo where the two brothers slept. Instantly awaking to the noise, Noatok slowly shifted away from his unconscious brother. He crept to the entryway and breathed slowly in and out. Curious to see who would be coming to his home at this hour, he looked out one of the holes. It was almost pitch black outside, save the moon's light and he could only make out the faint lines of two figures approaching slowly. Presuming they were water benders clearing the snow around their house, he turned away, and went to put more wood in the fire. The door flung open, ushering in a deathly cold breeze which swirled and circulated throughout the entire room. The flames of the fire flickered, but remained. The icy air bit at Noatok's cheeks and his eyes watered and widened, fear filled him and he whirled around to the door. Two figures stepped into the room. Ones he recognized, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mother? Father?" he asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

His mother swung immediately to him and ran to hold him in her arms. The room became lighter and less cold now that his mother was there to love him.

"Oh, Noatok!" she said. "I've missed you! Have you been taking care of your brother?"

He returned his mother's quick embrace, and she quickly ran to Tarrlok and shook him awake. The sleepy child slowly opened his heavy lids and looked at the person who disturbed his rest. Noticing it was his beloved mother, a giant grin stretched across his dazed features.

"Mommy!"

She laughed and held him to her chest, smoothing his hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Noatok looked on enviously at the loving scene. Yet, he could not delve into those emotions any longer for a much darker presence made itself known to him. He sighed and turned around to face the figure.

"Hello, father," he said quietly, avoiding Yakone's piercing gaze. "I hope your trip went well."

Grunting angrily, his father pushed his son out of the way and surveyed the room, scouting for imperfections. He sniffed the air, and whirled on his son. Recognizing the fading scent of meat, Yakone had found a scapegoat.

"Have you been cooking my meat!?"

Noatok gulped and nodded.

"Well-um- it was the only thing left to eat, sir," Noatok responded nervously.

His father growled viciously and his face reddened.

"It took my weeks to hunt that!" he yelled. "Are you saying I'm not providing enough for you, boy?"

"No, sir, I just—"he began to say, but was met with a stinging slap across the face, and fell to floor.

As usual, his mother looked on but did nothing, fearing for her own safety. She had not been able to save Noatok but she desperately wanted to protect Tarrlok from the anger of her husband. Noatok's face swelled and a deep red mark hung next to his lips, a slash of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Usually, Noatok would have taken this abuse, believing that if he didn't, his father would take his rage out on his mother and brother, however, his rage had broken boiling point and his emotions were getting the best of him. His calculated, composed face snapped into a glare of pure rage and anguish. His father smiled, pleased that he would be able to relieve some of his aggressions on his son.

"I don't think I like that face, boy," Yakone snarled, and immediately raised his fingers in a menacing pose.

Noatok recognized this positioning of fingers, and knew Yakone was preparing to bloodbend his son. Frightened and angry, Noatok reached inside his father's body and pulled at the strings of nerves and tendons, thus twisting his father's arm behind his back and causing him to scream in pain. Noatok went further. He chilled the blood surrounding Yakone's organs and popped blood vessels. Noatok went even further, looking for ways to permanently damage, if not kill, his father. He made his way to Yakone's heart, in an attempt to save himself, his father tried to bloodbend back, which Noatok intercepted and flicked away, a smile growing on his face, as he wrapped his father's own limbs in demented ways. He grew closer to the pumping blood of Yakone's heart, which was now working fast, blood rapidly going in and out in and out. Noatok desperately wanted to end it all right there, all the abuse, the anger, the torment. His brother and mother watched in horror, and finally after realizing how dangerous Noatok was becoming, his mother shot up from her frozen state of panic and pulled on Noatok's sleeve and dragged him down to the floor, disrupting his concentration and ending Yakone's torment.

"Stop!" his mother yelled, pulling her son to her.

Now that Yakone was alive and probably twice as angry, Noatok closed his eyes, knowing the beatings would be the worst tonight, and he prepared his skin for the bruises and his brain for the psychological trauma. However, Yakone responded much worse, and Republic City would pay for the decision the once most wanted man made that night. Although Yakone's voice was ragged and he coughed and wheezed while trying to stand back up, he was able to give his judgment.

"You worthless brat, you could have killed me!" he screeched out. "Since you no longer show me any respect, it will be beaten into you. I challenge you to an Agni Kai at sunrise, tomorrow."

The family was shell shocked. He couldn't be serious. Noatok's legs shook as his father approached him and smiled gruesomely at his eldest son.

"For the mean time, as punishment for bloodbending me," his father stated. "You cannot sleep under my roof tonight. Get out."

Noatok's eyes widened and he stared in disbelief at his father, who grinned murderously back. He opened his mouth to protest, but found no air came to him. He looked for guidance at his mother, who was just as disturbed as he was. His eyes found his younger's brother and both looked incredibly frightened. For once, his mother interfered.

"Yakone…" she cooed, trying to calm his emotions.

She placed a cool hand on his shoulder and stared unwavering at the monster she married. He snapped his eyes to her, and she backed away in fear. She left the room, her shoulders slumped. Noatok glared at her back. _It's just as much her fault as it is his._ Yakone then returned his glance to Noatok who stood shaking with anger and fear, his eyes overflowing with tears of hate. He turned toward his father and for a split second, relinquished his rage and pleaded for mercy.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Dad, forgive me! I'll never disobey you again!"

He grabbed onto his father's coat and burrowed his face into the warm furs, his tears staining the clothes. His father pushed him away savagely, and growled, unimpressed.

"Too late." He stated plainly and grabbed Noatok by the scruff of his thin jacket, opened the door, threw his son into the snow, and slammed the door shut.

Only dressed in one layer, Noatok shivered immediately, feeling the biting, snapping air spike his body. He was covered in snow and the water was sinking and freezing into his skin. Knowing if he was to survive at all he had to find shelter. He ran blindly in a random direction and luckily stumbled upon a stable where a polar-bear dog was sleeping. He crept into the structure, tiptoed around the mass of snoring fur and looked for a reasonable place to rest. A large pile of hay sat in the corner and he glided to it, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the scratchy surface.


	2. Exile

Agni Kai: Exile

Dawn broke brightly across the sky, ushering in the new day. The sun was finally able to shine after so many days of dark weather. The snow was stubborn and much of the ground remained covered, but the people were able to leave their homes and children frolicked in the icy powder. It was the loud laughs and cries of these exuberant kids that woke Noatok up. His eyes snapped open, his memories flashing back to him in painful blows. He cursed himself for not leaving while he had the chance. Sitting up stiffly in the scratchy pile of hay, he stretched and gave a loud yawn. The polar-bear dog had left, and he was surprised that its master had not kicked him out. _Maybe he didn't see me, _he pondered. Whatever the reason, he was grateful that he was able to sleep through the night. He walked out of the warm stable and glanced about the village. Parents watched fondly over the playing children, smoke rose gently out of each of the igloos' chimneys, and in the distance, penguins chirped and slid on their bellies down smooth, white hills. He longed to join the winter wonderland, and to forget his troubles, but his pride would not allow him the comfort. To run away or ignore an Agni Kai challenge was the worst act of cowardice, and he would be exiled away from his home, to be an outcast for the rest of his life. He shuddered at the thought. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his fur pants, and lowered his head, pretending to ignore the gleeful scenery. In his frenzied attempt to find shelter the night before, he had forgotten which way his house was. He leaned up against an igloo and nonchalantly scoured the land, trying to remain cool and collected while a flutter of fear rose up inside him. Finding no luck, his mind shifted to other thoughts and he didn't notice his little brother come up beside him and mimic his pose on the igloo. It had been a couple minutes before Noatok realized a body next to him. He jumped and recognized the smug, joking face of Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok!" Noatok yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Tarrlok giggled, sighed, and ran over to his brother, hugging his waist.

"I got worried and came to see you," he answered, a sheepish grin hanging across his features.

Noatok wanted to be mad, but was touched to see someone in his family still cared for him. He reached out and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Thanks, little brother," he said softly. "I'll miss you."

Tarrok became puzzled and looked up questioningly at his older brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after dad kills me," he joked darkly. "It'll be just you and mom."

Tarrlok pushed away from Noatok and crossed his arms, going into a stage of pouting.

"That's not funny, Noatok," he muttered.

Noatok shook his head and shuffled over to his brother.

"Jeez, it was just a joke Tarr," Noatok reassured, patting his brother's shoulder. "Now, which way is home?"

Tarrlok's mood immediately brightened and he tugged at his brother's tunic.

"This way!" he directed, brows furrowed and an expression of complete seriousness, he hopped over the small mounds of snow that slowed his run.

Noatok breathed out an irritated sigh and followed his bumbling brother. It was merely minutes before the two reached the familiar setting of their home, where a ready Yakone awaited them. Tarrlok jumbled past his father and ran through the open door, while Noatok remained out front, staring angrily at his sick father.

"Son," Yakone acknowledged.

"Dad," Noatok retorted, his voice filled with venom.

Yakone chuckled malevolently and a smile twisted onto his features. He looked to the sky and noted the sun's positioning.

"I thought I said sunrise," Yakone snarled. "It's almost noon. Weren't thinking of running away were you?"

Noatok snorted and his father flinched at the response.

"Had better things to do," he said casually. "Can we hurry this up? It's almost lunch."

The deep sleep had done Noatok good, his confidence was high and he was ready to finally let his father know what he thought of him. However, Yakone did not take this hit lightly and he stepped forward, his hand raised, ready to strike. His hand slashed down, but Noatok dodged, allowing his father to fall, off balanced, into the snow. In the background, Noatok could hear Tarrlok's giggling.

"Worthless maggot!" Yakone yelled at Noatok, after propping himself up on all fours.

Noatok flicked his comment off and walked away, clearing snow away from the yard with a couple of waterbending moves, creating a ring for the upcoming challenge. After its' completion, he looked back at his scowling father, who was fuming at the sight of his son.

"Coming?" Noatok shot at his father.

Yakone walked past the ring, shoved Noatok out of the way, and motioned for his son to follow him.

"Not here," Yakone spat. "Up in the mountains."

"You didn't say anything about mountains," Noatok mumbled.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fight here with all these witnesses?"

Noatok gulped and slowly trailed Yakone. This would be much worse. He gave a last look to his brother and mother who stood nervously in the doorway. Noatok hoped someday Tarrlok would escape this mess, yet he did not feel the same for his mother, who he partially hated for not standing up to Yakone's cruelty all these years. He gave Tarrlok a reassuring nod, and his mother a distant stare. He prayed to Tui and La that he would survive the night.

They had made their journey into the peaks of the mountains, where the blizzard still remained at full force. The day had flashed by as the pair quietly hiked. Night fell as the stars blinked through the immense clouds. They had reached a flat cliff that stood thirty feet from the nearest peak. The air was thin and intensely cold. Snow swirled and stuck to Yakone and Noatok's clothing. Noatok felt the cold chill his very bones. _This is where we're going to fight!?_ It sunk in then. His father was going to "teach him a lesson" by killing him.

"Dad!" Noatok screamed against the howling wind. "We can't fight here! Neither of us will make it out alive!"

Yakone only nodded and smiled.

"That's the point," he answered, his voice fluttering softly in the hurricane of freezing air.

Noatok nodded. If this was to be his last fight, then nothing would be spared against Yakone. He built up his painful memories giving him drive, and prepared to finally end the torment. He would kill Yakone, and he would die in the process. _At least Tarrlok will be safe, _Noatok thought morosely. His father cleared some of the snow off the cliff, and stood ready to fight. His son was a natural bloodbender and waterbender, yet Yakone had years of fighting experience and invented bloodbending without the use of the full moon. Both stood off, not wanting to make the first move. As the air grew colder and when Noatok was losing feeling in his limbs, did he strike. He felt the frigid embrace of waterbending sing in his muscles, he raised his arms, and he threw ice spikes right at Yakone, who melted the spikes and created a whip. Yakone twirled in the air and brought the whip down hard on his son who jumped from side to side, avoiding the sting. Yakone was quick and agile, bring the whip down within seconds of each other, on one such crack, it sliced at Noatok's shoulder, and a gash bled frozen liquid onto the white ground. Noatok cried in pain, but was able to once again dodge another attack. He moved on the offensive and melted the snow around him, creating a large pool of chilled water. He then twisted the water in a massive orb. His father whipped at it and tried to bend the orb away from him, but Noatok's hold on the element was too strong and he engulfed his father into it. He felt his father's quickening heart beat and his struggle to reach the air. Noatok grimaced and maintained his hold while his father made panicked attempts to escape the water. Finally, his father's eyes closed and his body went limp. Noatok released his father, who fell hard onto the mound of snow. Noatok freed the water that lined his arms, and slowly approached Yakone's body. As he got closer, he felt a slight beat in his father's chest that exploded as Noatok approached. Eyes wide, Noatok jumped back, but Yakone was too fast. His arm was already out and he stared, with full concentration, at his son, who felt the presence of his father's power inside his veins. His muscles twisted, his arteries snapped, and his limbs were pulled back and forth, bending the bones. Noatok howled in pain as his father quickly advanced upon him. Yakone kept his son in submission as he encased Noatok's body in ice, only leaving his head open to the air. Noatok had never experienced such pain, even at the hands of his father. His vision was fading quickly, and he could only make out Yakone and the ice pick he carried in his hand.

"Did you really think you had a chance?" his father hissed. "No one can defeat me. And, now, no one will recognize your corpse."

The shard was brought down on Noatok's face, slashing into his features. Yakone shredded his son, leaving his facade a bloody mess. _This is it,_ Noatok thought. Blood dripped into his eyes and down his face, dropping onto the ice tomb as Yakone slashed and cut. The pain was unending, as Noatok felt his blood and skin betray him in a cloak of hurt. Yakone finished his carving, threw the spike away from him, and returned to killing his son. Yakone's bend was nearing his son's heart and mind.

"No!" Noatok yelled.

Seeing his death nearing, he struggled onto his father's flow of technique and found a small hole in it. Noatok immediately exposed the flaw and snapped the stream of bending. Noatok broke his father's bloodbend and formed the snow around Yakone into a massive ice spike. Using every ounce of strength, he sent the spike into Yakone's back, who was still shocked his son was able to escape his blood grip. The tip of the massive spear poked out in the middle of Yakone's chest, he looked down at it, and laughed, his life was finally over and he left the world of living in a gurgle of surprised laughter. He then fell into the snow, his hollow eyes never leaving his son's. Noatok broke out of the ice and sunk to his knees as relief flooded him. He was exhausted and alone, and he didn't know where the direction of home was at all in the dark, snowy landscape. Surveying his bloody, torn clothing, he stripped his father and put on more layers, making sure to tear a piece of his father's tunic to tie around his shoulder, which was oozing blood. He tore more pieces and wrapped it around his face, hands, and feet. He automatically felt the strips of cloth on his face become saturated with blood. He gave a pained sigh and applied more. He looked to see if his father was smart enough to bring extra food, which, luckily he was. A couple strips of meat lay in Yakone's satchel, he took them and immediately had a quick bite, not even caring if it was cooked or not. He decided to travel back to the village in the morning. He caught himself. _No, I'm never going back there. I'm going to find a new life, away from this place, away from him. _A hope for a new future became his mission and he was extremely happy yet altogether terrified of his role in the world. Forming an icy dome over himself, he cleared the excess snow and laid his head down on his father's empty satchel. He was freezing, covered in blood and wounds, but it did not deter him from sleep. He just hoped he would be alive in the morning. He dreamt of new, warm places to make his great escape, and a faint smile grew on his face as his dreams took him to places of beauty and peace. He also saw a girl. She looked to be about nineteen, only two years older than him. She was easily a water tribe girl, dressed in the traditional blue, gray, and white furs. She rode a polar-bear dog, with a look of determination on her beautiful, tanned face. She stopped and jumped down from the massive animal, which looked oddly familiar, to greet him. He peered curiously into her fiery, blue eyes and she smiled warmly back, her steady eyes staring into his soul. Suddenly, she grew fearful and posed to attack. He was about to ask what the matter was, but she shot fire bolts at him, which hit him point blank. The fire seared him yet caused him no pain, but he was knocked back into a pool of clear water that didn't even ripple when he fell into it. She was gone, then, and he was incredibly confused. He got up slowly and stared at his reflection in the pool. A mask looked back. He screamed at his own frightening appearance. The mask's expression was emotionless, but a chilling voice laughed at his weakness. Noatok woke up, startled by the crazy dream. The wind still howled, but he sensed dawn was fast approaching. He created an entryway and crawled out. The sky was a pale dark blue, and the moon and stars were slowly fading away. His body ached awfully, but his face burned the most in the frigid air. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he tried to be brave and walk in, what he thought, was the correct direction.

He never met the girl in his dreams, not yet anyway, but he became well acquainted with the mask. The mask that everyone in Republic City would know only a few years later, along with his new name: Amon, the leader of the Equalist Party. He had reached power easily, riding on the grievances that the non-benders already expressed. He had formed a cult following, his strength was growing, and his future was promising. Power, authority, and equality were in his grasp, but he didn't want any of it. The only thing he desired was a life without bending, so no little boys would have to kill their fathers. His hatred for bending paralleled in his self-loathing. His face with the multiple scars decorating it had always been a reminder of his past life, his bending, and his hatred. Whenever he allowed himself to look into a mirror with his real features, he snarled in disgust. Three red slashes ran from the top of his forehead, down through his right eye, and to the bottom of his chin, while a thick, black and green scar that looked almost as if it was still infected ran sideways across his nose. However, the most noticeable of these distortions was his twisted mouth. His father had dug so deeply into the corners of his lips, that they were always twisted into a skeleton-like grimace. His black hair hung wildly about his face, while his tan water tribe skin only seemed to enhance the colors of the scars. In this collage of unnatural and abnormal, his eyes remained the same deep blue, but lost their brightness, shining dully and solemnly. After analyzing his horrid face, he would latch his mask on and it would fuel his hatred for bending and himself. Yet, somewhere deep within him, he was always looking for the girl. He saw her every night in his dreams for the last four years. Sometimes she would talk with him and sometimes she would console him, promising, "Everything will be ok". He loved this girl, this strong, yet loving woman. She looked directly into him and saw him for the lonely, fragile man he really was. He would wake up in cold sweats after each of these encounters, for he lost a portion of his hatred, the shield that had kept him safe all these years. Yet, one night, she did not come for him, and he sat wonderingly in the massive landscape of purified snow, lonesome and hurt. After, he woke up without the beads of sweat, and held onto his hate, yet was immensely confused, wondering why she hadn't shown up. It was dawn, and the sun shone over the skyscrapers of Republic City. A knock sounded at the door and he grunted to let the intruder know he was awake.

"Sir," his lieutenant said. "The avatar is in Republic City."


	3. Revelation

Agni Kai: Revelation

This was the day that Noatok, now Amon, had been waiting for. The avatar was already here, even though she had yet to master airbending. It was much sooner than the bloodbender expected. _No matter, she will be easily defeated, _he thought. A fully realized avatar would have been an extreme challenge for Amon, but a young, sheltered one, he believed, posed no serious threat to his plans for a world without bending. Today was the Revelation, a day that would go down in history of Republic City. He and his equalists were hiding in the various, run-down apartments in downtown Republic City, trying to stay as quiet as possible until they were ready to strike. Amon gazed out the shabby window of his cramped room, at the rising dawn. The rays sparkled in the awakening sky, like the pose he took on his propaganda sheets. It was a beautiful sight, but he longed for the deep, black and star-filled skies of his home land. He had never wanted to leave, really. Of course, with the death of his father hanging on him, he had to get away from the bloody memories. Giving a hefty sigh, he pulled on his stiff clothing and expressionless mask that he had grown so accustomed to the past four years since his hasty arrival. He traveled through the frozen wastelands of the Northern Water Tribe until he stumbled upon a shipping boat. He had started with nothing but clothes on his back when he first arrived at the docks. He had no money in his pockets and had nothing to trade, and was starving to death every gruesomely long day. He begged for food and stole out of garbage cans, but he never had enough to eat. The city was not very fond of young vagabonds, especially ones with disgusting scarring. The gangs had immediately sensed his desperation for food and shelter and had enlisted him to run drugs and weapons throughout the city. They gave him money, warm food, and a place to stay, and he took it greedily, but hated himself more for it. They also offered to help him receive surgery to dilute the scarring on his face, but he refused, it was a symbol of his past life. Every night, while he laid waiting for whatever filth the benders had ordered him to deliver, he would practice his bloodbending on whatever scum came his way. Be it bender, non-bender, or even, animals, mainly the rats that scuttled about his feet. His bending became stronger and stronger with each passing night, and he was able to finally leave the gang. He had seen the real world. His dream of peace and happiness was no more, carried into the smog over the city. Everywhere he saw benders destroy families and homes, and he sympathized with the non-benders, for even though he was a waterbender, bending had decimated his family as well. Shaking himself out of his past life, a life he no longer wanted to remember or even acknowledge any longer, he flung open the door to his room, where a small group of masked equalists waited. He walked past them, tugging his cowl over his head, they followed, and all tried to stay as close to their leader as possible, fighting for the nearest spot, hanging on his coat tails. Growing tired of their constant squabble for teacher's pet, he motioned for them to fall in line, orderly, behind him.

"Lieutenant," Amon signaled.

The older man immediately responded and walked up to the coveted position next to Amon, his half masked face gleaming with respect. He always liked the lieutenant better than the rest, mainly because he was the quietest, always offering soft advice, but never imposing.

"Get the rest of the equalists out of bed," Amon ordered. "We need to prepare for the Revelation."

The lieutenant nodded, bowed, and ran ahead to follow orders. Amon gave a stiff arm to the rest of the group behind him.

"Did you not hear me?" he hissed, grabbing the nearest collar of one of his members. "Wake the others."

Amon released the collar of the boy who, by his build, Amon assumed was around fifteen. Flattered that the great leader, the one touched by the spirits, had even spoken to him, the equalist squeaked excitedly and immediately ran off in the direction the lieutenant went. The rest of the group, jealous that Amon had given special attention to one of them, sprinted even faster down, giving him sheepish nods as they passed. He gave an unimpressed sigh, and was finally left alone with his thoughts. As always, he thought of _her_. The girl in his dreams. It felt like she was tugging him with a rope, latched into his very organs, toward her. He knew she was real, she just had to be. He had romanticized her presence, and made her his hope for a clean life, one without the troubles of equality or politics. Mindlessly navigating his body through the familiar hallways, he arrived at the front entrance, where what seemed to be an army of his followers awaited him. Under his mask, he smirked and went into the middle of the momentous crowd, forgetting his non-existent love life.

"My equalists!" he shouted. "Today is the day where the tides turn! For too long, the benders have gotten away with murder, while the rest of us starved in the streets! The government is corrupt, only catering to the wills of the benders of the city, and ignoring the majority of its people! The oppression ends here, and we will rule the city! The Revolution has begun!"

The army shouted and screamed, clearly impassioned by his words.

"Amon! Amon! Amon!" they chanted into the crisp dawn air.

His smirk morphed into a full blown grin, and he was able to lose himself in his dream: A world without bending. However, a shadow of a doubt clung to the back of his mind. One that he ignored for the present, not wanting to let his people sense any kind of uncertainty in his philosophy and plans. He raised his fist into the air.

"Equality for all!"

The crowd was almost in a full out riot. His lieutenant ushered him away from the scene, pulling him back into the apartment complex. Amon clasped his hands behind his back and the door shut soundly behind him.

"That certainly went well," his lieutenant remarked.

Amon chuckled and nodded.

"That, lieutenant," Amon growled. "Is only the beginning."

_ Meanwhile at Air Temple Island_

"Ugh!" Korra grunted as she remembered the words Tenzin said.

"Who needs a spiritual side anyways!?" she spat at Naga, her polar bear dog, who simply wagged her tail as her beloved master approached.

The massive fur-ball was basking in the warm air on the patio of Air Temple Island, her belly facing the sun as she snorted and rolled around, trying to get the itch that had developed in the middle of her back. Korra was fuming and frustrated on not being able to airbend yet, but at the sight of Naga fidgeting around, she burst into laughter.

"Oh, Naga," she sighed. "What would I do without you?"

Naga looked up for a second at Korra, her giant puppy-dog eyes in full throttle, and then continued to squirm. Korra sat down next to Naga and was absently scratching her stomach, although Naga didn't see much use in that, being as that the evasive itch was on her back. Korra had been meditating and trying to force her way to mastering airbending all morning, but failed horribly at all of it. Tenzin kept chastising her for not paying attention to her spiritual side, which he believed would help her airbend. Her stubbornness and unwillingness to sit still or "be like a leaf in the wind", had caused her to burn down many of ancient bending tools that day. Tenzin had already rebuilt the ancient tools four times in the last month. _Lot good that did._ She pushed up her traditional airbender sleeves into a more comfortable position on the tip of her shoulder, exposing her tan arms. _These guys have no style,_ she sighed, while messing with the annoying clothing. Finally, she gave up and tore off the clothes, exposing her last layer of thin water tribe garments. A conservative person would gasp at the sight of such little clothing, but who was going to see her anyway? She was on an island in the middle of the frikkin' ocean! She was so flustered with every little thing that caused her any kind of grief. Since she arrived in this city, it had all been less than what she expected. She thought she would be welcomed as a hero, but all she'd seen so far was a stingy meat lady, an annoying fruitcake preaching something about oppression, and a crazy but nice hobo. _What a welcoming party_, she sighed. She thought of the fruitcake, who was Amon? A creepy guy in a mask. Yes, yes, but _what_ did he want? How the hell should I know? I'm just a voice in your head. She had never spoken to the strange man, but she did thwart him a couple of times since her arrival. She disbanded "The Revelation" and managed to save Bolin's life in the process. She had also captured numerous equalists on her own, well, with the help of her friends. What was strange to her is how Amon responded. He had been abnormally quiet for the last couple of weeks. Which gave Korra a small break and she began to enjoy pro-bending, and hate airbending training, again. Still, Amon's mask haunted her, and she was determined to find out who he really was. _He can't possibly be serious about the firebender taking his face. Can he? _ A sound of small, pattering feet interrupted Korra's obsession with Amon's identity. She smirked and pretended not to notice the little airbenders. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo silently watched Korra, preparing to attack her with their full force of tickles. Meelo was chomping at the bit, while Jinora looked completely serious with the task at hand. They were positioned stealthily by the outer wall, peeking their small heads over the edge. Korra pretended to be occupied with petting Naga, but was hiding a devious smile. The huddle of airbenders planned out their ambush.

"Ok, Meelo, you go—Meelo stop chewing at my hair!" Jinora whispered fiercely. "Focus! Ok, Meelo you go around and get her from the side while Ikki and I get her in the front. She'll be distracted by you…because you're crazy…and we'll have her! The Tickling Wars shall be over!"

"Can we have cake afterwards!? Cake is so tasty! Yum yum yum!" Ikki almost shrieked.

"I don't see why not," Jinora shrugged.

Both the girls looked at Meelo who shifted his face into a scowl of determination.

"Les' do this!" he yelled and formed an air scooter.

Both the girls followed suit and Meelo, completely forgetting what he was supposed to do, ran full on at Korra, right in her line of sight.

"Meelo, no! Jeez…every time," Jinora sighed.

Before he knew it, Korra had caught him in her arms and held him in a vice grip. She laughed, and shook her head.

"Is that all you got!?"

Jinora and a jumping Ikki emerged from the wall and walked up slowly, shoulders slumped.

"Well you try working with these two!" Jinora argued. "It's like training a polar-bear dog."

At this, Naga looked up and growled.

"Nothing against polar-bear dogs!" Jinora stumbled. "There just really hard to train is all. Well, at least, that's what my animal guide says…"

She came up to Naga who still had her eyes in slits, and gave her a pat on the head. Naga then switched back to her pleasant nature, stuck her tongue out lovingly, and whimpered.

"Fine…" Jinora sighed.

At this Naga started licking Jinora's face, getting slobber everywhere.

"Gross!"

Korra laughed and released a squirming, airbending Meelo, and cooed a "good girl" to Naga, who was licking her chops at the variety of tastes she had acquired from Jinora's face. The trio of children stalked off, and decided to fight another day. Korra ruffled Naga's ears, sat up, stretched, and looked off at Republic City, which sat, peacefully, for now, on the water. _Who are you Amon?_

Amon slammed his door behind him and started to bloodbend anything living in the desolate room. Feeling a variety of bugs floating lazily by the window he bloodbended his way into their bodies and killed each one of them as painfully as he could. He hated failure. The avatar had ruined his Revelation, yes, she had delivered his message quite nicely, but no one remembered it after a few weeks, and then she had the nerve the arrest his members with the help of the earth and fire bender! The police let her run recklessly around the city, while he couldn't get so much as a give a speech without it being broken up. This made him smile slightly. _They're all terrified._ He had taken away a number of people's bending already; cornering any bender he knew, he bent them into submission, and preformed the astonishing act for all to see. He never got a good glance at the headstrong girl, but he imagined her screams of terror and frightened features on the faces of his victims. Their seemingly lifeless bodies hit the ground after their most beloved art was taken away. He slowed his breathing, taking calm breaths and reorganizing his thoughts. _I'll let her come to me. She will. She will._ He could only gather information on the girl via radio, but could never read the newspaper, not wanting to even indulge in the biased writings of the reporters, hearing it was painful enough. As if on cue, a buzz from the radio sounded.

"Amon!" his lieutenant said, knocking on the door.

"What?" Amon asked coldly.

The faithful man walked into the room and placed the radio on a table, fiddling with the controls.

"You've got to hear this."

"Bzz…I challenge…bzz…to a duel, Amon! Midnight at Avatar Aang Memorial Island!" Avatar Korra's voice yelled through the speakers. Amon's face twisted into a hungry smile under his mask.

"Perfect."


	4. Capture

The bells rang loudly as Korra waited underneath the shadow of Aang's giant statue.

"Well its midnight, Amon," she spoke to an unseen host. "Guess you're a no show."

She stretched and hopped off the second level of the island. Walking past a shadowy alley, she heard a muffling a footsteps. Before she could call out to the intruders, bands latched to her feet and she was dragged, digging her fingernails into the pavement she put up a struggle, but ultimately she was taken into the black nothingness. She broke out of the restraints in a fire bend kick, which revealed the dozens of equalists, like cockroaches under a rock they swarmed. She started to bend in a frenzy. She shot out fire blasts, created walls around her person with the harnessed earth, and tried to dodge their chi-blocking. She only lasted this way for mere seconds. They overwhelmed her easily and she was brought down with a few quick moves to her pressure points. She was forced to her knees and her vision swayed and clouded as the violent party tied bands to her arms and held her in place like the wild animal they believed her to be. Amon's mask came out of the shadows, and her eyes widened in utter fear. His hand extended forward.

"No!" she screamed, a quick jab to the neck, her voice was gone.

His bare hand softly touched her forehead, but he didn't stop, his fingers caressed her face until they reached her chin. He cupped her face harshly suddenly, and jerked it upward so she had to look directly into his heartless eyes, which sparkled in the dark. He meant to say something, she knew it, but he couldn't. He had gone over this moment millions of times in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words his people expected of him. Now that he had gotten a clear look at her face. He almost wanted to yell in pleasure. _It's her. It's her. It's her._ They stared at each other and he almost half believed her to tell him "Everything's going to be ok", but of course, like the headstrong, fiery girl she was, she just glared angrily back, holding her fear in well. _Of course, _he thought, _of course they girl who I'm destined to be with is her. _He was angry that he would never have her. How could he? She was his enemy, and the only thing in their future was pain and sorrow. _Maybe it doesn't have to be this way, _he reconsidered. While he thought this over, the equalist party's patience had thinned, and they looked to Amon to carry out the deed already. Amon let go of the brave girl in a huff, and turned to his people.

"If I took her bending, she'd just be a martyr," he calculated. "The other benders would rise up and we would never be able to hold them off. The entire world would be against us."

Korra breathed a sigh of relief, Amon quivered at her sweet breath.

"However," he continued, turning to the once again frightened girl. "If we take her with us, ensure she can no longer be a nuisance, the city will break. They'll just see her as a failure, not a sad story to fight for."

She thrashed in her bindings at this speech, wanting to lop off Amon's head right then and there. More equalists held onto the ropes and pulled, at the pain of being stretched to abnormal proportions, she hung her head in defeat.

"You've got spirit," Amon reflected. "But not for long."

He gave a swift jab to the side of her neck, and she passed out without another word.

"Tie her up, put her in the boat," he ordered.

Infused with new purpose, the obedient equalists tied the unconscious girl's legs and arms in a tight knot, lifted her up, and carried her away. The lieutenant nodded approvingly, and Amon kept the love of his members. The equalists quickly sauntered away, leaving Amon alone in the shadows. He clasped his hands behind his back and reflected on the night's events, clearly pleased with himself. The city would fall and he would have the girl. A warning sounded in the back of his mind. _You can't have both. _He frowned slightly, but could not argue with his mind, for the airbender was fast approaching. He silently slipped back into the shadows and watched the councilman's despair at having lost someone so dear to him. _She's mine now_, Amon thought, and a sickening grin stretched under his mask, he kept it there so long that his cheeks and scar tissue had begun to increasingly ache, but he walked away with the smile still intact, making sure not to make a sound in his elevated state.

Korra woke up in a metal cell. She was all alone except for the simple furnishings which included a cot, a toilet, and plate of food.

"Hello?" she called into the empty room. "Anyone there?"

The night before was a blur but she did remember Amon. _Did she win the duel? _Well, obviously not, you're in a cell. _Maybe it's a cell of victory?_ Keep dreaming. Her stomach growled loudly in her ear. _How long has it been since I ate?_ She wondered. Sniffing the air, a wretched smell invaded her nose, making it tingle and scrunch up.

"Gross. Did a platypus-bear die in here?"

"Know that you are not the only inhabitant to live in these quarters, young Avatar," a voice sang from the corner of the room. "Compared to most cells, this one is particularly nice."

She twisted to the hostless voice, and narrowed her eyes. _Amon._ Her eyes took his breath away, but he remained still and uninterested.

"Cell? Like prison?" Korra asked. "How did we end up here? Did Lin arrest me? I know that she didn't like me, but, damn…"

Amon laughed at her lack of memory, and a chill went up her spine. _How did this guy get so creepy?_

"No," he finally responded. "_You_ are here because_ you_ lost the duel. Not that you had a chance, really. We took you down easily, few chi-blocks here and there and you gave up. Though you put up a decent fight, I will admit."

"Wait, we?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Amon questioned, bringing a hand to his makeshift chin. "Perhaps I hit that nerve too hard…"

He lost himself in his too perfect technique and she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Perfect? Keep me here? I'd like to see you try."

Amon simply laughed again and shook his head. _She has a lot to learn._

"Making idle threats will not help you here," Amon gestured to the room. "You may be the avatar, but I do believe you're not a metalbender. Getting out is impossible."

Korra fumed and breathed out fire. _I can still bend?_ A smile grew on her face. Her tongue sizzled with incoming fire, while Amon brought his hand up to his face and leaned heavily on it, clearly annoyed. She roared and the room was engulfed in flame. Amon moved swiftly from his seated position and leapt over the cloud of combustion, landed behind Korra and jabbed her muscles. Her bending ceased, and her limbs went numb.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in," Amon hissed in her ear, another hit to her stomach. "You're never getting out, unless I deem it possible."

He gave her a little wave.

"Goodnight, young avatar," Amon bowed. "Pleasant dreams."

His eyes glimmered, and she thought she saw a shine of envy flash in his dark eyes. He opened the latch to the cell, walked out, and shut it behind him. There were numerous other sounds of doors closing after that, and she wondered just how much security Amon had.

He walked away from Korra, not wanting to leave, but having to. He had much to do. He went to his rooms and did paperwork, plotted new schemes, and thought of her. After the day she spent sleeping in the cell, he thought he would never get used to her calm breath and the slow rise and fall of her chest. _Picture perfect, _he thought again. It was late, almost midnight again, and he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but Korra invaded his thoughts every time, keeping him wide awake. He wondered now that he had her, would he still dream of her? He didn't want to find out. Why couldn't she always be with him? Why did she have to sleep separate from him? That was the whole point of her capture, wasn't it? So he could have her? Getting out of a restless bed, he threw his clothes and mask back on and went down to see his lovely prisoner.

Hours later, after a struggle with sleep, Korra got up from the uncomfortable cot and walked around the room. She bended the sweat on her skin half heartedly, just liking how it felt to be able to waterbend. After walking around in circles and waterbending for an hour she sat down and drummed her fingers on the metal floor. She supposed she would meditate_. Might as well give the spiritual side a shot_, she thought. However, before she was able to pose herself in the traditional cross-legged format, Amon entered the room again. She started to ask what he was doing, but he silently sat in front of her, paralleling her meditation pose.

"I see you weren't able to sleep either," he begun.

_Jee, I wonder why_, she thought sarcastically. She remained seated and silent as the two stared into each other, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence. He, of course, had to if he ever wanted her to be by his side.

"I believe a change of scenery is in order," he said, a gleeful shine growing in his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. _Change of scenery? He can't possibly mean-_

"You see, keeping you a prisoner here will only instigate your friends to try and find you," he explained. "Should they succeed, although the odds demand that it is impossible, it is still a cause for concern. Therefore, you will stay by me, every waking minute."

He reached for her, but she scooted back and shook her head, refusing to go anywhere without more discussion on the subject. He lowered his hand just inches from her leg, and sighed.

"This would go so much easier if you cooperated," he said, sitting back on his legs, and sighing.

"Let's see, a maniac bent on my destruction has me locked up in a dirty cell and now wants me to spend 'every waking minute' by his side," she pondered sarcastically. "Let me think…no."

He sat back and gave a chuckle.

"Picture perfect, just how I thought you'd be," he remarked.

"What the fu-?" she began to ask, but he sprang up while she was off guard and hit her in the side of the neck immediately, making sure not to strike her too hard this time, he wanted her to remember this conversation. Her angry lines faded and she looked incredibly beautiful in her peaceful sleep. He made a note to do that more often, though she may develop a set of nasty bruises on her neck. He picked her up in his arms and gazed lovingly down at the girl from his dreams. _But what do the spirits want me to do?_ He pondered, _Why the dreams?_ Walking cautiously out of the sparkling metal cell, he shifted his weight to accommodate hers. Her deep, chocolate hair could be felt through his sleeves, and he shivered at the seductive touch of it. She was just like the girl in his dreams, maybe more feisty and less consoling, but no matter, he already loved her deeply. No it was just a matter of her loving him, and they could be together forever. Sickening thoughts invaded his mind, yet tempting ones nonetheless. Force? Or patience? He had to hide his emotions from his followers, they might question why Amon was feeling up his sworn enemy. Or would they? It was her ultimate humiliation, having to cater to his lust. He snaked through the hallways, up to his room at the top. Would she appreciate the better room? Would she hate him forever? It took every bit of strength he had to not shake her awake and ask her. All he wanted was her love, all he needed was one moment, one day to show her how much he cared. He was heavily considering having her chained to him for eternity, so he would never have to be without her presence. He smiled under his mask, how many times would he have to chi-block her to get her into those chains, was another story. It had been so easy before, kill the avatar, take over the city, and then search for the girl. Now things were different and he was questioning if he should continue this mad escapade for feigned equality. This did not last. _Of course it's the right thing to do_. He would decide what to do in the morning. All the options seemed rather pleasant to him: Sex slave or forced lover. Both ended with them together, but he knew both were folly. How could he ask the woman who had gotten him through the lonely nights of his teenage years to such torment? No matter how appealing it sounded. She would never love him that way. Perhaps she could change for him. He reached the upper floor and opened the door deftly without waking Korra. He laid her gently on small bed. He grimaced at the shabby room, this would never impress her. He shrugged, it was only temporary, his equalists were taking over the city, and they had their eyes set on more prestigious accommodations. Even better was that Hiroshi Sato, a long time member, was preparing to give them serious funds and new equipment, which would also go to accommodating the party's numbers. The sleeping girl groaned in her sleep, and he hoped he had a place in her dreams, or nightmares. He went into the hallways, making sure she was fast asleep, first, and requested the first member he saw for a thick chain.

In the black void of space and time, Korra was alone in the dream world. Suddenly, a man dressed in traditional airbending clothing was sitting in front of her, his features filled with years of wisdom and enlightenment. The blue arrow on his head was glowing brightly and pulsing with power.

"Aang!" she said. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! Have any ideas for escaping? That is why you're here, right?"

He smiled and shook his head, and she crossed her arms sullenly.

"Figures."

"Korra, all of your life you have fought all your problems head on. Why not now? Why run?" Aang asked.

"Well…he's Amon."

"Yes?"

"He can chi-block."

"I understand that."

"I can't fight that! It's impossible!" she yelled, flinging her arms over her head.

"There are more ways to defeat any enemy than force. Why, for instance, in my youth, when the Fire Nation invaded Katara's home village, I turned myself in to protect the people that lived there. I could have stayed and fought, but did not want to risk the safety of others, and waited to fight another time. Sometimes fighting is not needed for everything, Korra, and other paths can be taken to achieve a solution."

Aang was becoming increasingly similar to Tenzin at the moment, and Korra snorted.

"Well, I don't know if you or the giant spirits in the sky noticed, but I've only been in the real world for like a month," she argued. "All I've known is fighting and military tactics, I don't even know airbending yet! How am I supposed to outsmart this guy?"

Aang brought his hand to his chin in a gesture of sympathy and understanding.

"Get to know your enemy, his reasons, however crazy they might be. There is usually a hint of truth behind the madness."

Aang began to disappear into the cosmos, his last words ringing throughout the dream universe.

"Wait, Aang! Don't leave me here!"

Aang was gone, and Korra was alone. Then, another figure came into play and she thought it was Aang coming back.

"Aang?" she called again.

"Wrong," Amon said, his mask growing in the darkness.

She was swallowed into his mask's mouth and the entire universe was now a mouth of mashing teeth as she was eaten alive. Through his full mouth, laughter erupted.

"No!" she yelled, and sat up in the cushy bed, sweat dripping down her face. She rubbed the back of her neck and felt the intense moisture there, her hand came back soaked. A man lay sleeping next to her. _It can't be._ It was. Amon's mask still was latched to his face. Obviously he didn't want her to know his real identity should she wake up before him. She gulped. _We didn't…_she peered under the covers, clothes remained on her skin. _Thank Tui and La!_ She narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form. _So long, jerk._ She hopped out of bed, but ended up being dragged to the floor by her hand. She looked back, confused. He was suddenly up and very awake, only dressed in his mask and trousers, holding a massive chain that connected to her wrist. She could feel a smirk growing under his mask. _This would be certainly interesting. _


	5. Bondage

Agni Kai—Bondage

"Let go!" Korra grunted, trying to wiggle out of the thick chains around her wrist.

Amon gave a deep sigh, his strength clearly outweighing hers. He sat still, still in his trousers, without even trying to hold her back. She pulled with all her might, but to no avail. _It's like trying to get Meelo to take a bath!_ She thought. She kept trying though, she fidgeted, wiggled, and went back to tugging, but nothing helped. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye. He had a good body. _Good for a psycho. _Strong indentations of muscles cascaded down his chest and legs, and his rather tan skin, which came as a surprise to her, gleamed in the dim lighting. _He can't be Water Tribe?_ She had paused in her attempt at escape, analyzing his features. He caught her in the act, looking back at her curiously. She snapped her head back, focusing her full intentions on the pesky metal bands, gave a flustered grunt, and continued pulling on the thick chain. He returned to looking bored, resting his face on a palm.

"Have any butter?" she murmured.

"Avatar, are you quite done? This is getting tedious." Amon observed, while raising a brow under his mask and studying her concentration thoughtfully.

"Of course not! I haven't even _tried_ bending my way out of this!" Korra snapped, a spout of flame growing around her hands.

Amon stepped in, neatly jabbing her in the shoulder. Her muscles went limp and she groaned even louder. _I should probably stop telling him I'm going to bend beforehand,_ she thought. He gave another sigh, feigning disinterest, although his dark eyes sparkled behind his mask in excitement.

"If your response to everything is bending, then I might as well just take it away," he flicked his fingers in disgust. "It would certainly make this easier."

At the threat of losing her bending, Korra stopped and narrowed her eyes menacingly at Amon, who still sat in the bed, an iron grip on the chain.

"If you even think…" she began, but Amon merely laughed her off.

"What? What could you possibly threaten me with?"

_He has a point. _Shut up, brain! She thought. Aang's words suddenly popped into her head. _"There are more paths…"_ She hung her head in defeat, trying to think of a better path, as Aang had suggested. _Blackmail? Punch him in the face and run? Stab him in his sleep? _These weren't the kind of suggestions she thought Aang had meant. She peered out the warping window. It was late and a handful of stars were barely able to blink through the heavy smoke that blanketed the sky. She scoffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why did you even do this?" she spat. "Wouldn't all of this have been…'easier'…if you just killed me on the island?"

Amon was taken aback by her brutal honesty. He regained his composure, gave a slight cough, clearing his throat.

"Mercy," he lied, knowing the real reason he'd done had been solely based off a series of crazy dreams. "I am not the monster the media proclaims me to be, avatar. I just want equality for all, and having the avatar cleansed or killed too soon, would just fuel the city's hatred of me. Which is something my campaign does not need if we are to win the people's hearts and minds."

The speech had gotten through to her for a quick second, but she brushed it away, not wanting to fall for his propaganda lines.

"Why the chains, then?" she hissed, still wanting to pick a fight, and a just one at that.

He had no great response and brought his hand to his mask. He decided to tell her the truth, or at least part of it.

"I…"he began, but then chickened out, lowering his hand back to the bed. "Need you to be by side, so the city knows of your ultimate humiliation by being under my complete control."

It wasn't a full lie. He had wanted her to be by his side. Just forever, and in love. He supposed this lie benefitted him nicely, anyway, and he continued to fall deeper into it. She looked genuinely frightened at the word "humiliation", and her eyes narrowed again into slits.

"Humiliation?" she asked with her voice full of venom but it wavered ever so slightly at the end.

He smiled under his mask. _Good, I'm getting to her._ His demented plans were coming to full view and he gave a bark of laughter.

"What better way to humiliate a strong woman, then by parading her around with her worst enemy? I will not mention the full details. I think you'll get a kick out of it, once you find out."

She gave a great gulp, and his eyes widened in expectation.

"It will certainly be a night to remember," he said, lying back onto his pillow.

She decided to leave it at that, postponing and denying the day of retribution and too tired to keep arguing. Her wrists throbbed with the heavy chains, and it didn't help that she had spent the last ten minutes trying to get out of them. They only became tighter. Surprisingly, he fell asleep a couple minutes later, losing himself in his sick fantasies. She heard his soft, almost too soft, breathing, the subtle shifting of his mask every time he sucked in and blew out.

"Perve," she muttered.

She wanted to yank at the chain again, but that meant he'd probably wake up and it wouldn't help the aching of her arm. Not wanting to have to talk to him until it was completely necessary, she curled up under the bed and slept on the dusty, wooden floor, resting her head on a clump of sheets. She was more tired than she realized and she fell asleep easily, dreaming of keys and breaking metal.

The next morning, Korra woke up, stiff from the unsupportive bed of wood. She was still on the floor, but she had curled into a tight ball, while a thin blanket lay on top of her. She supposed Amon had placed it over her in the night. Why he cared to even do such a gentle gesture was another matter. The chain still remained tight on her wrist. It had formed a deep indentation on her skin, and it gave a huge throb of pain as she woke her body up. _How long does he plan to keep this up?_ She thought. She repositioned it and rubbed the deep, red curved lines. She stretched and yawned, accidently pulled the chain, and it restricted her extension in return, causing her to get another ache of hurt in her shoulder. Chastising clucks came from the top of the bed. She peered over the top of the covers at the relaxed Amon. His legs were crossed and his arms were behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, but now seeing her face peeking over the side of the bed, he turned to look at her.

"Good afternoon," he greeted. "I hope your sleep was peaceful. You'll need your strength today."

She merely grunted and sat back down on the cold floor. _This won't do_, he thought. He sighed and yanked the chain. She was immediately pulled onto the bed in a clumsy leap. _How strong is this guy? _She asked herself. In an instant, before she was able to get to a more comfortable position on the bed, he latched both of their wrists together, joining the two. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at him in disbelief.

"You can't be-"

"Afraid so, avatar," he cut her off, not wanting to deal with her complaints that morning. She would have all night to complain, much worse things were coming.

He had told his lieutenant about the dastardly plans, and he responded by nodding in agreement to Amon. It was the perfect way to humiliate the avatar while keeping the benders in check, for at any moment, in any sign of trouble, he could take away the bending of the most powerful person in the world. It was all working out. This quandary had given Amon much stress. How could he keep control his people and get his love life in check? He kept putting off the day of reckoning, when he told the avatar his true feelings, but the more he humiliated and touted her, the less the she would be willing to look past his misgivings. He had calculated this, and was trying to think of an adequate solution. Perhaps, he should show her some tenderness? But would she immediately reject him? He didn't think he could handle failure. The two had sat quietly as he thought, and he finally decided to keep going with the plan, for it was the only way, and his people had already responded well to it. He dragged them both out of the cushy bed. Looking around the poorly lit and furnished room, he was eager for the day he moved out. Only another two days, Hiroshi assured him. She gave him some trouble at first, and he was forced to pick the squirming girl up in his strong arms. She grunted and groaned, trying to awkwardly slide out from under him, but, was unable to and just looked like a fool to the equalists lining the hallways. They stood stiffly, their hands behind their backs, and saluted Amon as he walked by with the avatar. It was dead silent except for Korra's strained grumbles, as she tried desperately to escape his arm prison. The equalists scoffed and gave silent chuckles at her crazed form, highly unimpressed in comparison to Amon's strong, stable nature. But inside, he was just as mad as her. The decisions he made today, would impact his life forever, and he hoped it was the correct move. He shook off his doubts. _Of course it is. _He reached a door at the end of the hallway and he shimmied his way into it while strategically holding Korra in place. They entered a washroom, with a massive bath, several mirrors hung up on the walls, and four equalists stood patiently beside the tub. She saw the bath already had steam slowly rising from the hot water that was close to overflowing. She studied the equalists surrounding the room and noticed that they were women. _And here I thought that all equalists were sick, male perverts like him._ Amon gently placed Korra on the ground, gave quick hits to her muscles, restricting her bending. He did not even give her a chance. She made pained grimaces whenever he chi-blocked her, but she was getting used to the constant muscle pain and numbness. Her whole body was already in pain, what was a little more?

"I'll be back for you in an hour," he stated. "Don't try anything that you'll regret."

He unlatched the chains, and untangled her wrist. He picked up the annoying thing and slung it over his shoulder. She cradled her swollen wrist tenderly and glared back up at him. He gave her one last look of "Just go with it" and shut the door behind him. The women had been quiet and respectful when Amon was in the room, but as soon as he left, they glowered at Korra and crossed their arms defiantly over their simple gray and red equalist robes. Their bright ember eyes glowed with hate, while their greasy, dirty black hair whipped in tendrils around their face and shoulders. She gave a faint smile, trying to get on their good side, for she assumed they would be involved in prepping her for something that day. Even though they were obviously not urbane, they raised their crude eyebrows in disbelief and disgust at her clothes and hair. She hadn't noticed her clothes, but now that she looked, they had several tears in her stomach and shoulders, dry blood stained the rips, and she was covered in dust from the night before. She felt her hair and the many tangles that knotted there. She imagined her face was also covered in dirt, blood, and dust, among other things. Her faint smile morphed into a sheepish grin.

"Well?" one of the women asked rhetorically. "Get in."

"With all of you—?" Korra began to ask.

"In." The same one ordered.

She was right. They were involved in prepping her for the day. Heavily involved. They washed her from head to toe, untangled all of the many knots in her hair, and styled her person. She had never felt so…girly. She had always wondered why girls like Asami always put up such a fuss over their appearance. The issue still confused her. If anything she felt more vulnerable. _How do women put up with this!?_ After the grooming, they stiffly placed a broken mirror in front of her. She gasped at the sight of the girl looking back at her. It couldn't be _her._ No way. Her hair was a clean swirl atop her head, while strands of braids cascaded down her back and chest. Her makeup was dramatic with a dark brown eye shadow, ocean blue eyeliner, and shimmering lipstick. The women had yet to present her clothes but she presumed that it would be just as simple as what they were wearing or her old clothes. Of course, she was wrong.

"No way," Korra stated plain and simple after they held it out to her.

They women all shared glances, and the bravest one stepped forward, a look of seriousness and brutality on her face. Korra gave her an equally intimidating look.

"Either put it on, or wear nothing," she retorted.

Korra gave another look at the garment and groaned. _I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. _She kept repeating to herself. _If I had just not challenged him in the first place! I bet Aang never had to deal with things like this. _She gave one last look of pity to the woman, who just stared impatiently back. Korra sighed and snatched the clothing away. The women turned their backs to give her a semblance of privacy while she draped the odd thing over her person. After adjusting it to a more comfortable position, she cleared her throat, letting her grooming party know she was done. They turned back around, gave an approving nod, and walked out the door, without another word. She glared after them. _Good riddance._ She supposed that Amon would be coming back soon and she slowly walked up to the mirror to get a better look. _Oh Tui and La…_she thought. Her skin gleamed brightly after being so thoroughly cleaned and rubbed, the dead skin no longer existed, and she could feel her many calluses soften. The dress, or what she thought was a dress, looked beautiful in contrast with her new shell, but she was highly embarrassed. _If Tenzin could see me now._ It was a high cut and tight in the front, but it slacked in the back, exposing much of it. One arm and shoulder remained bare, while the other was completely covered in a thin, soft material. The bottom half of the dress had strips of red and black, and similar to the sleeves, one leg was out in the open, and the other was blanketed by the wisps of fabric. Bands of gray tied around the bare leg, in an almost warrior like style. The colors paralleled Amon's with the majority of it being red and black but with streaks of dull gray. She growled at her reflection. _The media's gonna get a kick outta this. _She dreaded what Amon planned to do with her that evening. As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door, and she took a few cycles of breath in and out. _Don't freak out, don't freak out. _She looked around for a window to jump out of, but the room was only lit by a swinging bulb. Her muscles still ached from the intense session of chi-blocking Amon had put her through and she ruled out busting through the wall in a blast of flame. The knob turned, with or without her allowing whoever was at the door in, first. She hoped it was Mako, Tenzin, or Bolin, hell, she would have even taken Tahno at this point. Amon stepped in the doorway, his hands still in the classic pose behind his back. She crossed her arms and raised one of her, now perfect, eyebrows at him in an "I can't believe what hell you just put me through" way. When he saw her, his heart stopped. He wished he did this earlier. His plans all rushed out of his head and he stood there, dumbfounded, at how well she cleaned up. His lieutenant came in after him and gave a low whistle. Her stand offish attitude eased at their reactions, and she looked down at the ground. _Is it that bad? _She asked herself. Amon regained his composure, relatively, and went to reattach the chain. _The chain…_she dreaded. Thankfully, he tied it around the other wrist, giving her old injury a chance to heal. After he joined them together again, he began to pull her close to him, instinctively. He loved the way she felt on his person, and he wished he could remove the obstacle of clothing, to let their skin touch together. _Focus, focus!_ He reminded himself. There would be a time for that. All that mattered now was taking over the city. Korra could wait, even though he didn't want to wait another second to take her. She flinched back away from him whenever she got the chance, subtlety, hoping he didn't notice her disgust with him, but he did. However, he didn't mind, she was his and she could protest all she wanted, she was never getting out. He began to walk out of the room, the lieutenant trailing him faithfully. They strode down the hallways again, and he stopped in the middle of it, recognizing familiar faces. Korra hid behind Amon like a child while he met with the same women that bathed her.

"Ezua, you have outdone yourself," he remarked to leader of the group, he gave a low bow to her respectively, and touched her forehead in a gesture of thankfulness, but secretly he blood bended her nerve endings, removing some of the pain that hid there.

She smiled genuinely back and nodded her thanks, her eyes sparkling with pride and hope. All of that drained out when she saw Korra. Both glared at each other, while Amon pulled Korra away and both of them continued their trek down the twisting hallways, corridors Korra could barely keep up with. All the walls were still lined with dozens, even hundreds, of trained equalists, and Korra realized how worthless her arrests had been. Many of the men had reacted the same way as the lieutenant, giving low whistles and she could almost feel all of their eyes tracing her. Finally, they reached the entrance to the building, and Korra saw a shimmer of city lights. Hope engulfed her and she was excited to leave the dank, dusty setting she had been in for much too long. Amon sensed her elevated heartbeat and excitement. He gave a wry smile under his polished mask. _She'll be in for a surprise._ The doors swung open at their approach, and she was able to breathe in fresh, city air. It was a full moon, and she felt her bending pulse in her muscles. Amon studied her reaction thoughtfully, noting that she looked more beautiful than the moon spirit. One of the equalist vans quietly sneaked up the street, and before Korra could have her fill of the night sky, they both jumped into the back of the truck. The night had just begun.


	6. Surprises

Agni Kai—Surprises

The truck ride was long and arduous. Every rock in the street caused the car to bump and bound. The night sky was shaded and all light ceased to exist while the bright moon and stars were covered by dark clouds. A small band of equalists were the only life in the truck, except for an excited Amon, who hid his emotions well and merely sat back, his arms folded over his strong chest calmly. The minute Korra leapt into the van, she had been blindfolded. Amon held onto her chains incredibly tightly while he tugged her on occasion to bring her closer to his person, unable to resist her sweet scent and, now beautiful, body. Each time she kept strong and tried to shift away from him, but he simply slung his arm around her waist and tugged back. Or, when he wanted to, pulled the chain with inhuman strength and her head would fall against him. He would then stroke her hair, undoing the new tangles that might have formed and straightened out her bun that threatened to fall out of place. The equalists would share glances at these awkwardly gentle moments, but at the look from the disgruntled avatar, they would break into smiles and silently chuckle. She had to be chi-blocked several times along the way, in her folly schemes of escape, which Amon saw easily through within seconds. On one such occassion she had tried to distract him seductively.

"Amon," she had begun, and he shivered slightly at her saying his name. "I'm sorry for being so difficult. I see now that you were right, benders need to be stopped. We all got carried away in this time of peace. Please accept my apology for benders everywhere. I believe we can reach a peaceful end, if we work together."

This had caught his attention and he nodded at her words. She shook her wrist, calling his attention to the chains that hung heavily there.

"Now, if I can get out of these things, I can show you how diplomatic I can be," she purred.

At first he was completely shocked, as were all the equalists in the truck, if their masks hadn't been covering their faces, all of their jaws would be hanging loosely. Even the lieutenant raised his brows in disbelief. It was dead silent, as all eyes were on her, and she looked up at Amon, or where she thought his face would be, bravely keeping a straight face. A malevolent grin twisted under his mask, and he peered down at her, nodded, and untangled her chains, dropping them dramatically on the floor of car with a loud thud. _Perfect,_ she thought originally. However, before she was able to jump out of the back of the car, he snatched both of her wrists in his hands, placed her arms around his neck and lifted her into his lap. He would call her bluff. She gave a disappointed scowl, not really believing him to take the bait, but she didn't want to lose this battle of the sexes. So she curled into him willingly, not realizing this was just what he wanted all along. This then caused him to give a nasty, loud bark of laughter, which caught the attention of all in the car as he snickered. At this disturbing chuckle, Korra gave up the charade and started to unravel from him, but he just held onto her tighter.

"There will be no flip-flopping on this issue, avatar. You put it on the table and you can't change your mind now that you bit off more than you can chew," he stated cruelly, and scoffed. "Typical bender."

The party gave a murmur of understanding and agreement. They knew all too well of the fickle nature of politics in the city. Korra gave a grunt of annoyance and remained sitting atop him while he traced the lines of her body with his cold eyes silently. The quiet streets suddenly grew rambunctious, as the truck slowed toward its destination. She still couldn't see through the black cloth obscuring her vision, but she heard a crowd surrounding the car, and she wondered where he was taking her. The crowd's sound grew. _Equalists? _She wondered. Before she was able to discern the nature of the mob, Amon struck her in the neck, rendering her unconscious. She fell into his strong arms once again, and he thought he would never get used to the feeling of her skin and hair against him. The van pulled up to the massive, bright building where an excited crowd jumbled along the pavement. His team and him leapt silently out of the truck and ran in through a back entrance. The massive clock in the middle of the city stroke nine times in the electrified night.

Later that evening, Amon shook the sleeping avatar awake in a dark room. She was still blindfolded, but her sight was somehow more murky and clouded than before.

"Wake up, young avatar," he whispered. "It's almost time."

She groaned and sat up sorely. _I'm so sick of being knocked out._

"Where are we?" she asked softly, finding her voice again.

"You'll see," Amon simply stated. "Get ready."

Her hair was slightly more disheveled but it worked with the abnormal nature of her dress, which had durably remained strong and hadn't torn or ripped in any places. Amon adjusted her sleeves, pulled at the bands on her leg into the correct position, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Butterflies fluttered and ached in Korra's body. _This won't be good,_ she thought. Not that being kidnapped had been full of sunshine and rainbows, either. But at least she was semi-conscious when he took her. For the most part. She could still hear a roar of a crowd above her and strained to make sense of the noise coming from above them.

"_Welcome everyone to the championship game of the White Falls Wolfbats against the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles! This match is brought to you by…" _

_No!_ Korra screamed in her head. _Not here! Not here!_ She suddenly thrashed about, like a platypus-bear in a too small cage, around her captors, who held onto her strongly. Expecting her to try and bend her way out of captivity, they had chi-block her while she lay unconscious, severely blocking her bending, and causing her body to be completely numb all over.

"Amon!" she said suddenly. "You can't do this! All these people…"

He gave a low chuckle and crouched down in front of her. He unwrapped the blindfold from her face and she expected to see a room full of explosives or tanks for destroying the arena in a fiery blaze. However, it was just Amon and his team silently waiting in a cramped, dark room.

"Not to worry, avatar," he sarcastically reassured. "The only event of the night will be you. I promise."

She growled menacingly, continuing to squirm and lung at Amon. Her features were forced into a horrendously angry pose, her snarling lines heavily indented. Her roars of aggression and fiery eyes were reminiscent of a once graceful tiger set ablaze. _Anger suited her well,_ he noted. He gave a signal, to which his lieutenant placed Korra's restraints in his palm. He came to her with the same old chains and, while his people held her in place, he latched them onto both of her wrists behind her back. He gave another signal, and a massive hook was lowered from the ceiling of the room. He brought her arms over her head and looped the hook under her chains, and she was lifted from the ground. All the equalists gave soft cheers at her frightened and helpless state in the air as she swung wildly about. Amon circled around her, checking for any weaknesses, gave a positive nod, and the equalists held onto her kicking legs and more restraints were placed loosely around her ankles anchoring her to the floor. She hadn't noticed before, but there were other people in the room besides Amon and his equalists. She heard the whimpering of gagged prisoners in the corner. She turned her head blindly to them and Amon followed her vision and smiled.

"Shut them up," he ordered, and the muffled groans were immediately silenced.

_Poor Tahno_, she remarked in her head, assuming those were the pro benders that would never perform in another match again.

"_And now… here are the Wolfbats and Badgermoles!"_

Only silence cricketed, and then confused grumblings filled the arena.

"_Wait…where are they-? Ladies and gentlemen, I assure you this is not supposed to be happening. Oh, no! Equalists! They're coming into the arena! There also seems to be two of them with me right now. Argh! No! Don—!"_

Screams resonated from above, as the equalists electrocuted any bender or non-bender in their way. A lever sounded and the room started to shift and move upward. Amon clasped his hands behind his back dramatically, while his team stood in two straight lines behind him. Korra's breathing accelerated and her heart sounded loudly in her ear. _Aang! Tenzin! Tui! La! Anyone! Help me!_ She begged in her head. Amon shifted his head quickly to the avatar, analyzing her shaking reaction, noticing how her legs tried to buckle, and he smiled under his mask. The room was in a panic, but at the sight of the avatar in chains, pro benders unconscious, beaten, and gagged, and Amon standing in complete control in the center of the arena, they stopped their mad escape and sat, stunned. Equalists filed in the aisles, their electrified gauntlets extended to the bystanders. Bodies lay almost everywhere, victims of chi-blocking and electricity. The lieutenant's kali sticks buzzed in his hands behind Amon, as he scoured the crowd for any signs of trouble. The room was dead silent, and a microphone was brought in front of Amon. He breathed a few cycles of troubling breath into it, baiting the crowd.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he finally said, his voice echoing in the arena. "As you have probably already guessed, no one gets in and out while I'm here. I imagine Bei Fong will be arriving shortly, so I will make this as painless as possible if you all cooperate nicely."

The crowd stared quietly back their eyes full of fear and shadow.

"Excellent," Amon continued.

He walked loudly to Korra whose head fluttered in all directions, pleading for some kind of help, but received none. "Here is your avatar. The girl destined to save all the benders in this city. However, for the past couple of days she has been under my complete dominance, saving no one from my power. She has failed you, Republic City."

The crowd grumbled a disbelieving sound, and a majority of them shook their heads. Their faith in Korra was still intact, but just hanging from a thread. Amon nodded, expecting as much from the faithful citizens.

"I will show you, then," Amon remarked, he flicked his arms in the air and snapped.

The equalists dragged the limp bodies of the pro benders and threw them at Amon's feet. He then stood in front of Korra, untied her from the chains, lowered her to the ground, and removed her blindfold. He grabbed her arm harshly and waltzed her around the center slab of the arena. The pro benders were brought to their knees, Korra was given to the lieutenant, and he held her in a vice grip. Amon strode over to the teenage stars, removed the gags from their mouths, and gave each one a stinging slap across their faces to wake them up. Korra lashed against the lieutenant, who simply pressed one of his kali sticks against her back. She was electrocuted slightly, feeling the waves of power course through her skin in burning pain.

"Nothing funny," he murmured.

Amon stood behind the first bender, who screamed and yelled for some kind of mercy that would never come. His body dropped to the floor, he was hauled away from the line, and thrown into the water below. Amon moved onto the next victim.

"Care to help them, Korra?" Amon spat, placing his thumb on the tip of the bender's forehead.

Korra looked away. Amon stepped to the next bender. Another body hit the floor and another. The benders cried out to Korra for help before they met their ends and were dropped into the pool. She lashed against the arms of lieutenant.

"Amon stop!" she yelled.

"Try and stop me," he would respond, never stopping while going down the line of petrified benders.

He finally got to the last one, and she recognized the pale face of Tahno, which seemed almost a sheet white in the presence of Amon. He looked to her, his dark, almond eyes widening in intense fear as Amon held onto his neck.

"Korra! Help! Help!" he screamed as Amon's thumb approached his forehead.

Korra managed to wiggle out of the lieutenant's arms, but was brought down by the second tier of equalists.

"Tsk, tsk, too late, avatar," Amon clucked as he shifted Tahno's body with his foot.

"Monster!" she spat.

Amon walked back, picked her off the ground, and held her arms in place, beside him.

"You know, I expected you to not care for these pathetic benders," Amon accused. "But I'm still curious to see if you can stop me. Maybe some motivation is needed."

Her head hung down in defeat, but at his words she snapped her face upwards. An equalist that was sitting on the ground the entire time, was unmasked, revealing Mako. Amon tugged her along to her old friend.

"Ah, the lovers are reunited," Amon sneered, a hint of jealously rising in his voice, and he let go of Korra, who fell to the ground next to a defeated Mako. The two looked at each other. Mako was extremely pale and badly hurt after putting up an extreme fight. His face was covered in small bruises and a deep gash marked his forehead, yet he was still able to give her a slight smile, his ember eyes sparkling hopefully. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned back to a stable Amon.

"Stop, you're going too far, Amon!" she snapped.

"No, avatar, I'm not going far enough," he retorted. "The world must be equalized."

_What should I do? What should I do?_ She thought.

Amon crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"The clock is ticking, avatar," Amon reminded her. "What are you going to do?"

_I'm thinking, I'm thinking!_ She screamed in her head. Amon's feet neared Mako, who now widened his eyes and shot a "please help me" look to Korra. A dark thought came to her mind and she sucked in a breath. _Would it work?_ She sat still and turned her head downward. Amon gave a nod.

"I expected as much…" he began, but was cut off by a suddenly standing Korra.

She stood up calmly, and looked unwaveringly back at him. She approached and he raised an eyebrow at her under his mask. He dropped the microphone from his hand and cocked his head to the side, completely unsure of what she was intending to do. She was close to him now, armed with nothing but an idea. She grabbed a hold of his mask and ripped it off. The crowd gasped and women cried at the sight of the distorted man. Even the equalists, who had never seen his face, squirmed awkwardly in reaction. In his stunned nature, she moved in, and planted a forgiving kiss on his lips. She felt his scars on her skin, but ignored them, focusing her entire attention to the task at hand. Her hands caressed his face, tracing the edges of his deformities. _Finally,_ he thought. It ended too soon for him, but too long for her tastes. _Clever girl. _The crowd, the equalists, and Mako were all in a state of shock. Korra and Amon stared into each other. Their eyes connected, and she felt waves of pity for the scarred warlord, while he felt waves of immense love for the scared girl. Police sirens shrieked above. Mako would be spared. Korra let out a sigh of relief and looked back to the firebending boy, who stared at the night sky, his eyes full of hurt by her betrayal. Korra's face sunk. _He doesn't really believe…_? Before her thoughts could complete, Amon had once again latched the thick chain around her wrists. He was in a torn state of murderous rage and chaotic reprieve. The glass ceiling was broken by a group of police, Amon held tightly onto Korra, scooped her up in his arms as glass shards fell from the sky, the equalists flung smoke bombs on the ground, hiding their escape, and Amon glared, his face now separated from the mask, at a cocky Korra, who simply smiled back before the smoke enveloped them both. He struck her neck, making it easier to carry the squirming girl out. They disappeared once again through the floor and escaped back into the night. Korra had found a new feeling for Amon: pity. While, Amon's obsession with his dream girl grew and exploded. Equalists were confused by the avatar's move, not sure whether it would benefit them or not. On one hand, the people could see this as Amon's beginning defeat, the avatar had made him look weaker by his acceptance of her kiss. On the other, it also seemed that Korra was now an equalist, creating new relations, even pledging allegiance to the most hated man in Republic City while also dressed in equalist colors. Only time would tell if Amon would get through this night unscathed, but, one thing was for certain, he and Korra would never be the same. New doors had been opened in their relationship. All Amon ever wanted was forgiveness and understanding, and in one simple kiss, Korra had given him that. On the way back to the apartment, after leaving the police in the dust, he peered down at the unconscious, girl, and grinned. His members observed this, and some of them shuttered at the disgusting nature of it, but loved now that they had been justified in their supporting of Amon, believing more than ever, that benders had been the cause of all of his misfortunes. What he failed to portray to them was how one bender might also be the key to his salvation.

"Amon," the lieutenant called gently.

Amon peered up from studying Korra and looked to his second in command, who held out Amon's familiar mask. Amon took his true face, turned away from his party, and latched it back onto his facade, while pulling his cowl over it.

"Thank you, lieutenant," Amon replied with his familiar cold rasp.


	7. Dreams

Agni Kai—Dreams

In the snowy landscape, Amon sat chatting with Korra. No, it was not the same Korra and he knew it. He politely spoke with this fake one, while all the time thinking of the real one. They sat facing each other while she boosted his confidence, telling him "everything will be ok" and "I'm sorry for what happened, you were right". He would nod, agreeing with the hallucination. But, he would go no further. The imposter's face was nothing like the real Korra's. This one's features were blank, her eyes had no sparkle or shine, and she was dressed in the simplest water tribe garments possible. He was not impressed. He remembered Korra's fiery face that screamed in anger, he remembered her burning blue eyes, and the fantastic dress that matched him so perfectly, and showed her off so well. At this realization he had himself wondering, _Have I fallen in love with the real one? _All his disturbing schemes with the avatar were based off the dream one, but now, after the kiss, he was left in the dark, not knowing his real emotions any longer for either Korra. The dream world was shattering, icicles erupting out of the sky and he sighed as one impaled him in the chest. He woke up, as always, in a stream of cold sweats while shaking madly. He took deep breaths, slowed his trembling, and wiped away the sweat dripping down his neck and bare chest. A body shifted next to him. He had forgotten she was there, the always familiar chain binding them together. He quietly untied her, giving her swollen wrists a chance to recover. He sat at the edge of the bed, remembering the night before. His equalists had all made it back to the apartment cleanly, no police had trailed them, and they had made their message clear. All in all, it was a successful night and the city took it the worst way possible.

"_Citizens of Republic City," _the news reporter had stated crisply over the radio. "_Based on the evidence of last night, I have found myself agreeing with the equalist tyrant. Avatar Korra has betrayed the city, she has become an equalist, and I presume Amon has already taken her bending. The police have issued out a warrant for her immediate arrest, branding her as a threat to the safety of the city."_

The equalists cheered and screamed at this report, the avatar had been brought down with just a few chains and a swaying speech from Amon. Imagine what they could do with their full power. The city had taken the tender moment as an ultimate betrayal of the avatar, who was just simply trying to save her friend. Mako and the rest of team avatar remained silent on the subject, answering "No comment" when the press hounded them the next day. Korra still remained unconscious at the news, dreadfully tired and sore from the previous night, she had slept the entire day. Now, as Amon peered down at the sleeping girl, he took off his choking mask and placed it on the nightstand. Her face was peaceful but hints of embarrassment and fear still clung to her features. She was never one to hide her emotions, even in her sleep. Yet, Amon had made an art out of remaining silent and calm in extreme emotions, letting his mask cloud his anger and lust. He leapt quietly out of bed, trying to not wake the sleeping avatar, and sat in front of the window, gazing softly at the still night sky. It was nothing compared to his home, where the frigid clear sky created thousands of layers of twinkling stars and a massive moon that watched over his true people. However, the smog of the city had quieted and a handful of brilliant lights remained close to the banal moon, making sure to stay close to it like a fearful child. He closed his eyes and let a chill run over his scars, his skin breathed in response, finally able to be free from the constraints of the tight mask. He tried to remember his old face, as always, but something was blocking his path to his painful memories. A smile, burning eyes, a kiss. He let out a wheezing choke, and hobbled over in pain. He had never felt that way before, almost if he was shot point blank in the stomach with a lightning strike. He glared back at the limp girl. He stood and walked around the small bed, finally ending up next to Korra. He crouched down, and softly brushed her arm with the tips of his fingers. Her face scrunched up slightly, but ultimately relaxed, wiped clean of the night before. _If only I could be with her in her dreams, torment her, like she has me. _He stayed next to her, occasionally rubbing her skin with his thumb thoughtfully or straightening out stray hairs. In the void of cosmic black, Korra sat with Amon. At first, she had tried to fight him, but her elements just passed through him as if it never even touched him, his mask and dark clothing still intact. He gave his tired sigh and motioned for her to sit. She still remained wary and shook her head in rejection. He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Very well," he sung, and he began to regale her with stories of himself.

He told her of his home, the Northern Water Tribe, his brother, his father, his mother, and the many adventures he had with each one of them. Halfway through, she sat and listened eagerly. He told her of his deep love of Tarrlok, his only sibling, his confused feelings for his mother, and the dark, terrifying tales he had with his father. After this, he sat back and stared at her thoughtfully, as he always did.

"So you had a hard life. That doesn't give you the—" she had begun to say, but he was gone and Aang had replaced him.

"Jeez, can you stop doing that!?" she yelled.

Aang chuckled softly, clearly pleased with his mischief. She crossed her arms stubbornly and gave him a stink eye.

"Korra," he said, sounding like a self righteous parent.

"What?"

"You know, that the point of that wasn't to argue with him, but to learn. He has old wounds, wounds that must be healed if you are to ever bring peace to Republic City."

The spirits had been working desperately to get to both of the stubborn waterbenders. Manipulating dreams and distorting reality. But more was needed and Aang had to be sent into Korra's dreams almost routinely now, to help matters.

"You saw what he did!" she argued. "He took away all those people's bending! Chained and ridiculed me! Threatened Mako! And worst of all… a dress! A dr-es-s! And a slutty one at that."

Aang laughed at her bright nature and was pleased that, after seeing all of Amon's cruelty, was still able to make a joke about her tom boy nature. Perhaps there was hope for both of them after all.

"I understand that," he finally said. "But even the most stubborn, seemingly evil souls are capable of redemption. I mean look at you."

She grumbled, not amused with Aang at the moment. He breathed out a soft, laughing sigh and disappeared into the void again, and she remembered to make a note out of his cougar relationship with Katara next time she saw him.

Her eyes fluttered open, and found Amon looking back at her, his mask completely off, his face out in the open. Her vision was hazy, but she was still able to see his pulsing scars swim around his face. She closed her eyes again and tried to keep the blood from going to her head. _Stay awake. Stay awake. _She chanted to herself. Amon sat on the bed in front of her, his legs holding hers down into the stiff bed, his arms on either side of her body, as he stared into her face. At her awakening, caught in the act, he remained in the same position, not even caring anymore what she thought of him. _I must have her!_ He screamed in his head. She opened one of her eyes slightly, hoping he was gone by now, but no, he still looked down at her and she noticed his incredibly water tribe features. Dark hair, tan skin, and giant, blue eyes that his mask failed to convey. _So the dream wasn't lying?_ She gulped and he watched her throat sway and shrink. She gave a slight cough, he obviously wasn't getting the message.

"So…" she started. "Nice night."

He gave a choke of laughter and smiled like a skeleton.

"Avatar, I know very well that this unexpected and unwelcomed by you," he hissed, and she glared at him. "But this is the most alive I've felt in ages. I don't think you know what you awakened in me last night."

She gulped again, and remembered the kiss. _Oh, right. _The bed shifted and groaned under both of their weights on one side and she raised one eyebrow at his face. She didn't like his ever dilating pupils.

"Amon…" she warned.

His grin widened, exposing more of his, rather white, teeth. He was moving in, his face closing in on hers and she scooted her head deeper into the pillow.

"You know, I'm one half platypus bear? Did you know that-?" she had tried to fend him off, to no avail.

He put a finger to her lips.

"Talking won't save you now, avatar."

He connected their lips once again, and he bit down onto hers. He pinned down her arms with his and she felt a smile on his lips as she was shocked by the sudden cold touch of his skin against hers. He pressed harder into her and she thought he was going to crush her under him. A knock sounded at the door, and Amon pulled away viciously, and Korra gave a sigh of relief.

"What?" he hissed at the intruder, still pinning Korra against the bed.

"Amon," his lieutenant called back. "We need you, a fight has broken out in front. It could threaten our position."

Amon sighed and glowered back at Korra who shrugged and gave one her many smug "chump" looks. He snarled at her, not wanting to let her get off that easy. A thought of them intertwined invaded his mind and he growled even louder at not being able to do that immediately.

"Sir?" The lieutenant persisted. "We have to get out there before a riot breaks out."

"Yes, yes, I'll be out in a minute," Amon snapped back, his eyes still glaring at the avatar.

In a defeated sigh he unpinned her, leapt off the bed, and went to snatch his clothes and mask, his back turned to Korra as he put on his normal clothes. She curled her legs into her chest and looked defiantly yet defensively at the silent man. When he heard the lieutenant's footsteps walk away, and he had positioned his tunic and shoulder pads into the proper position, he strode creepily over to Korra, his normal façade of shadow and fear following him about the room. She kept her head down and refused to look him in the eye. He would not stand for this and snatched her face in his right hand, forcing her to gaze into his normal mask cruelly.

"Know this, avatar," he said, his chilled breath escaping his mouth hole and freezing Korra's skin. "Since you've pulled that stunt in front of the entire city, nothing will be the same. You are now of some importance to me, and I will not tolerate resistance. I'll be back in no less than ten minutes, and my coming will be with a vengeance. Prepare yourself."

He released her face, and she yanked it away from him. He gave a bark of malevolent laughter, not realizing he sounded more like his father than he wanted to, and walked out the door, locking the door behind him. Korra gave a hefty sigh, and continued to curl deeper into herself. _How did I ever get in this mess?_ You're the avatar, bad things happen to you all the time. She thought, warring with her psyche again. The clock was ticking and she sucked in a breath, racking her brain for an idea. _Has he chi-blocked me at all today?_ She felt her muscles sing, and a spout of flame crackled in the palm of her hand.

"Bad move, Amon," she gloated to the air. "You're getting sloppy."

She walked quietly over to the window, gave up any kind of semblance of sneakiness, and blew the wall out with a fire blast. She shrugged, _I'm not the sneaky type. _Luckily, the ocean was close and she was able to jump down, down, down through the dark sky, and fall into it, with a solid splash.

Amon heard the crash after sorting out the squabble between two teenaged recruits with a few moves of chi blocking and silent blood bending. _Korra, _he realized. He kicked himself for not chi blocking her before he left and sprinted with a group of equalists to his quarters. Thrusting the door open, he saw the wall blown out. He gave a growl of rage and followed suit, jumping out of the window and into the ocean next to the apartment building. However, she was nowhere to be seen and he threw his arms at the water in frustration. He swam back to the edge of the apartment building, where his lieutenant helped him out. He gave a nod of appreciation and continued to give orders.

"Find her," he commanded. "She'll find out that she can't stay in the city, now that the police are after her. I want her cornered and crushed, but do not underestimate her skills."

His faithful servants obeyed and immediately ran into the streets, before the dawn was able to rise in the sky.


	8. Mountains

**Hello. Enjoy this next part. As a fair warning: Smut is approaching fast as you can tell by the not so subtle hints I have left in my previous chapters. Be prepared.**

Agni Kai—Mountains

Korra bended the sparkling waves of ocean around her. Like a coiling and striking snake she slithered with the water toward Air Temple Island. It was a crescent moon and the semi calm waves sparkled and shined with the bright glow, reflecting its majesty. Korra squealed in delight of being able to bend again, she swam up to the surface and let out a scream of joy as her muscles zinged and sung in her body with the flow of energy that was felt all over. She would dive into the crystal clear ocean, swim deep, and fly upward, shooting into the night sky, getting closer to the moon, and would fall back down with an enormous splash, looking back up at the stars, and she swore she could have seen the moon spirit smile back down at her. She stayed her exuberance, not wanting to make it too easy for Amon to trail her, and she floated to the surface and looked back at the apartment that resided next to the shimmering waters. She saw Amon, but he didn't see her. He was in the water, looking wildly about him, until he pounded his arms down in defeat. She smirked and gave a little cheer for his misfortune. _Serves him right, _she thought, but then, Aang voice invaded her thoughts: _Old wounds that must be healed if you are to bring peace to Republic City…_ She shook it off. If some other girl wanted to fulfill Amon's sick appetites and somehow save the city in the process, good for her, but Korra was not going to ever do such a thing, she was far too proud, and far too scared. Not wanting to even let the image of them together conquer her mind, she laid back in the water, just floating gently and thinking of her new freedom. She looked to the stars which seem to rearrange before her eyes. She squinted and wondered curiously about what they were doing. They seemed to form a face. _By the Spirits! Even they're against me!_ Amon's mask swayed in the night sky. Letting out a groan, she dived back down into the dark blue and swam in her most comfortable element. _Why I outta, Aang… _she threatened in her mind, somehow believing he always resided there. Air Temple Island was right before her fingertips and she climbed up onto the rocky terrain. She bended the water off her skin and flipped her wet ponytail as she walked around her previous home. It was dead silent and she wondered where everyone was. A light appeared in the distance, and she started sprinting toward it, but she stopped when she saw a group of metalbending police officers surrounding a radio, the light of the break room illuminating in the shadows of the night. She slowed her pace and hid behind the outer wall, and glanced around it, studying the strange scene. _What are they doing here?_

"Chief will be awful sore if we don't get the traitor by tomorrow," one of the officers stated, looking cautiously around him.

"We'll find her," a bulky one explained, his hand resting hard on his hips. "This is the only place that she could possibly go."

_Who's the traitor?_ She wondered, flipping through the images of the allies of Air Temple Island. _Asami?_ She had never liked her anyway. _It has to be her, it's the only one who makes sense. Random girl who comes out of nowhere, equalist dad, likes Mako. Perfect crime!_ Korra breathed a sigh of relief and came out of the shadows, when an arm caught her. She looked back and saw the paled face of Tenzin, who looked worriedly back at her.

"Tenzin-?" she had begun to ask, but he put a finger to his lips and tugged her out of view.

Before the police could come over and investigate, Tenzin dragged Korra with breakneck speed around the corner. Tenzin strained his neck around the wall, and when he saw the police shrug and waltz back over to the radio, he gave a pained yet relieved sigh, and turned to Korra. He motioned her with his head that they needed to keep running and she nodded. The two sprinted forward and came to the small docks on the far west side of the island. He sat her down next to the boats and peered around in the gathering dark, expecting something hideous to come out of nowhere.

"Tenzin, calm down," Korra instructed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and giving him a slight shake. "What's wrong? Why did Asami betray us?"

Tenzin looked surprised back at Korra.

"You don't know?" he finally said, and she noticed how dry and scratched his voice was, she grabbed his face in her hands and peered into it.

His face was red from crying and his eyes no longer were steady and impassioned, but were now cold and burnt out, like dead embers.

"What's going on? I heard those officers talk about a traitor? I just assumed it was Asami. Is she the traitor?"

He shook his head and his eyes welled up with tears.

"You've been called a traitor because of what you did at the arena last night, and the council has put out a warrant for your arrest. They think you're in cohorts with Amon. Now that I see your face I know it's not true."

"What? Me? Arrest?" she spluttered. "That's impossible! I'm just trying to protect this city! Amon has this crazy obsession with me! I was just trying to buy Mako a little more time!"

Her answers flew out of her in random segments and Tenzin nodded sympathetically.

"Well, the city is convinced you're a threat, and they won't stop until you're behind bars, or worse. They thought you would come here, the only sane place in this city, and police are crawling everywhere. They even thought I was helping you, so they took Pema and the children away from me and threatened to hurt them if I ever was seen with you."

She understood his broken appearance and she gave him a hug. He returned it and they sat there in a familial-like embrace.

"Oh, Tenzin," she muffled softly into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't know how worried I was, Korra. I don't even want to know what Amon did while you were with him. Did he take your bending?"

She pulled away and peered down at the ground, her shoulders slumped.

"No, I still have my bending," she quietly omitted, letting a spark of flame spit out across her fingers.

Tenzin nodded again, and left it that. The two sat silently, just wanting to enjoy each other's company for as long as possible, knowing it would never last. He gave her reassuring rubs on her leg and back and she rested her head on his shoulder. She peered up at his face.

"Tenzin if I don't…" Korra began, but was interrupted by a soft sound in the background.

Footsteps approached, a nightly watch of the island.

"Korra, you need to leave now," Tenzin stated shakily.

She nodded and jumped into the swaying boat. Before she water bended away, she peered back at Tenzin, who was still standing calmly next to the boats.

"What about you? You need to leave before they know you helped me," she warned, but he merely shook his head.

"I will join my family in jail. I don't care if I aided the escape of a traitor. You're my friend, Korra, and I am not ashamed to admit it."

He gave her a smile and she grimaced in pain back as he turned to face the nearing team of police. He bended a gust of wind, his traditional airbending robes fluttering about his person eloquently, and threw it at the incoming metalbenders. The team flew back, but landed on their feet solidly, and started sprinting again toward Tenzin, calling out in the night, alerting everyone to their presence.

"Go! Korra go, now!" Tenzin yelled back to her.

She started to bend the boat away from the island, but a metalbender joined her and wrapped her in a metal cuffs. She kicked in the air, and a gush of water knocked the metal man into the ocean, and Tenzin finished him off by flinging him forty feet away. She broke her restraints in half, gave one last nod of appreciation to Tenzin, and sped away. Tenzin, having kept the metal benders at bay easily as Korra escaped, stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, signaling defeat. He was immediately tied, his entire body covered in the metal bindings. Lin Bei Fong, her faint scarring hidden by the darkness came up to Tenzin after his capture and spat into the ground, much like her crass mother, Toph.

"You've got a lot of nerve-" she said, shaking her head.

"At least I have sense, Lin," Tenzin cut the chief of police off, and meeting her intimidating gaze with the wisdom filled eyes of his father.

She grimaced and growled.

"Well, that's not gonna help you once you're in a cell," she threatened. "Load him up."

The airbender shuffled away, with what seemed to be an army of officers, and Korra smirked slightly. _He put up a good fight,_ she noted, and a single tear ran down her cheek for the defeated councilman. She shook her shoulders in a slight sob, wiped her petty cries away, and looked to the task at hand. The city was off limits, everyone knew her face by now, and she would run into the same issue with police that she had on the island. She looked to the apartment across the sea. _Oh, hell no_, she concluded. Then she peered at the mountains. _Perfect. _The boat groaned and shifted as she steered it in the direction of the icy peaks. The water grew colder and colder as she approached the western edge of the city, and the lucid waves became clouded and filled with ice chunks as the hours went by. She finally hit the base of the mountain, and she hopped off. She had no food, water, or any kind of shelter to go to. _It's better than living with Amon._ A pang of guilt hit her as she thought those words, and realized they may not all be true. _No, of course it's true! He's terrible!_ Is he? She flicked the devil off her shoulder that wanted her to love Amon, and she crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders in the cold. The sun had risen shortly after her departure, and now, in the heat of the day, she was grateful that she had some warmth before she made her hike.

It had been spring when she first came to Republic City, but now, three months later, it was late July, and she couldn't be more happy about it. July was usually a nuisance: pesky bugs, awful humidity in the heat, and sweat that leaked from all the wrong places. But, now that Korra was climbing up into the icy peaks of Republic City, all of those factors disappeared and she able to hike without being completely stopped by the elements. She kept a water shield up the entire way, enveloping the snow as it blew into her face, and breathed hot steam from her mouth as she mixed fire and water. There wasn't a soul in sight, and Korra hoped that luck would last her until she found any kind of shelter for the night. The afternoon was dissipating and the night sky was coming into play again, slowly fading in and then becoming sharp and clear in her view. She let out a ragged cuss, and started looking around for a place to sleep. Her stomach growled loudly in her ear through the howls of the wind. She guessed she would just make an ice dome, but if someone happened to stumble upon her, she would be like a penguin in the sights of a polar-bear dog. Finally as she exhaustedly tumbled onto a flat terrace, a humble shack rested just ten feet away from her. _Yes! Thank the Spirits! _She shivered and she peered down at her completely torn clothes. The once fitting and fluttering dress that Amon thought suited her so well, was now a mess, hanging limply from her body, while the bands on her bare leg sagged, and she had to keep pushing them up to keep from tripping her. She continued to hobble over to the warping structure, and kicked the door open. She lowered her shield, cooled her breath, and peered around the empty room.

"Anyone here?" she called out cautiously.

Only the moaning and creaking of the shack sounded in her ears, she breathed a cough of relief, and stumbled through the house. It was simple, only containing a couple rooms and a basement. The rooms were marked by a fire pit and piles of flotsam from the city. She walked down the rotting steps toward the basement, and noticed even less. Only an empty room, looking creepy, and fearing a masked man would hop out of the shadows at any moment, she ran back up the stairs in a panic. She lit a fire in the pit, a massive one that almost set the house ablaze, and she curled up next to it, forgetting to worry about food. Aang left her alone in her dreams that night, and she just had a normal experience of deep sleep.

Amon was losing his sanity. After the avatar's escape he could not think of anything else, and excused himself from his war plans with the lieutenant and retired to his rooms, too tired and frustrated to think. _If I had only shown her kindness, she would still be here._ Noatok thought. _No! No! Only through force can there be love. You can still win her, still make her bend to your will._ Amon retorted. As always the mask won, and Amon nodded in agreement with himself. His equalists had come up empty handed, but had gathered intelligence on the arrest of the airbender councilman, and Amon wondered if Korra had anything to do with it. As he continued his thought process, he was almost positive that Tenzin had been arrested to protect his precious avatar. He imagined her, tired and scared. She couldn't go to the city, too many people would easily turn her in for the prestige or whatever reward the council promised. Obviously she wouldn't come back to him in her panic, or even try and go back home. It hit him then. _Of course! The mountains!_ How simple it was, and he was angrier than ever that he hadn't caught it sooner. Now that Air Temple Island was taken over, the airbender defeated and her friends powerless to do anything, the noble Tenzin would steer her in the direction of the mountains.

"Lieutenant!" he yelled in the hallways and was met immediately with his faithful servant who sprinted quietly to his master's side.

"Yes sir?"

"Get a group and a truck ready. We make our way into the mountains immediately," Amon ordered.

"For what purpose, Amon?" his lieutenant asked curiously.

"I have found our runaway."

"The avatar?"

Amon nodded, the lieutenant bowed stiffly, and started knocking on the doors of the available units. A romantic Noatok whispered words of love that he should tell the girl once he saw her again, an angry, lust filled Amon screamed to do something far more regrettable. His two warring minds continue to rage and he was the main battlefield, but they always did such things, and Noatok always lost.


	9. Melting

Agni Kai—Melting

Korra woke up to a frigid, broken house. The fire was now smoldering softly next to her, barely providing enough heat for her to feel. Immediately she shot a few bolts of fire into the pit, and shivered, scooting her body closer to the heat. She fell asleep again, trying to escape the hollow feeling that her stomach was causing, having not had any food for many days. It had been silent around the shack as Korra hid there. She had not moved from the stiff spot next to the fire for a day and a half, and she dared not show her face outside, too petrified of who might be lurking in the snow. She had almost forgotten the noise of the city, the talk of her friends, or Amon's chilling voice. She dozed off as the sound of a car approached. Her eyes fluttered slightly open as the loud grinding of tires rumbled over ice and rock, and she peered up at the door in a groggy groan. It seemed the entire house was shaking, but then it became dead silent. Assuming it was her imagination, and not wanting to argue with her head, she lay back down on the dusty, rotting floor and closed her eyes. She fell asleep again within seconds. However, the noise started up again, a thick, roaring sound of a truck. Korra snapped her head up, ran to the front door, and caught the noise in the act as it she saw parts of tires out of the slits of the door. _Shit! The police found me._ Korra eyed the basement. She jumped, ran to the slightly ajar door, flung it open, and ran down the old stairs. She sat in a corner of the basement, but could be easily seen if one came down the steps. The door of the house was broken down a couple minutes later, a new lit fire greeting the intruders. New bodies entered the house, and Korra could almost hear the rattling of the metal uniforms of Bei Fong's police officers. Soft steps analyzed the structure, their weight caused puffs of dust to seep into the bottom floor. Korra wrinkled her nose and sniffed slightly. She closed her eyes. _Damn, allergies._ The pattering feet ceased, Korra broke out in a cold sweat, crouching in a shadow of the basement. The door creaked open. Korra's heart stopped beating. Soft feet stepped down the groaning stairs. Korra weighed her options. She was too tired, sore, and hungry to put up a worthy fight against Lin's soldiers so she stood up and lifted her arms in defeat.

"Just put me in the cuffs and get it over with, officer," she said, her eyes remained closed and her head hung down on her chest.

"If you say so."

She snapped her head up, her eyes wide. _It can't be!_ Amon's lieutenant stared back, his kali sticks buzzing, along with five other equalists. Amon was nowhere in sight and Korra smirked, cracking her knuckles. _Now this I can handle._

"I'm gonna enjoy this, chumps," she stated, an intense glare growing on her face.

Instead of fighting, the lieutenant simply put away his weapons and stepped aside, as did his team. She raised an eyebrow, and Amon's second in command nodded his trustworthiness. She shifted her eyes quickly to the exit and back to the menacing group.

"No joke?" she asked suspiciously.

They all shook their heads.

"How do we pathetic non benders have a chance of defeating the most powerful bender in the world?" the lieutenant asked sarcastically, and the other equalists nodded in agreement.

Korra nodded and smiled.

"You're right, you have no chance," she retorted, and she walked confidently out of the basement.

They stood true to their word, and they let her escape without a scratch, she kept peering over her shoulder at the smiling face of the lieutenant, making sure they stayed down in the basement. She started to sprint out the front door, not wanting to press the issue after she got out of their line of sight. As she ran out, she looked back one last time, just to make sure they weren't following her, and stumbled right into Amon's hands. She gave a choke of fear and started to leap into a fire kick, he jabbed her in the calf and thigh, but he let her go in the process of self defense. She limped backward, holding onto her numb leg, and he stood, bored, looking back at her, the snow fluttering across his mask, and the wind blowing his cowl menacingly. _No, not again, _she thought, and she peered around her for an escape. Creating ice spikes, she shot them haphazardly at the masked man and started to waterbend down the mountain. Her carelessness to take aim against Amon would prove troublesome, and he simply sprinted after her, easily avoiding the spikes. She wasn't going fast enough, for her leg was of no use to her, and she skated awkwardly on her side, the wind blowing in her face, causing her eyes to water. Amon slid down next to her on his feet, and as they approached a massive trunk of a pine, he leapt from the decline and tackled her. The two rolled down the side of the slope, and Korra gave a scream of pain as she felt her leg snap beneath her. Amon feared they would fall off the side of the approaching cliff, as the girl was becoming dizzy from the massive pain radiating from her leg. His bending sung and he created a mound, the two were stopped and flung together into the heap of wet ice, and joining limbs. Unfortunately, even through her clouded, pained vision she was still able to see Amon bend.

"You're…a bender?" she grumbled out, while he brushed the snow off of himself.

He silently pulled her out of the mound and took a look at her swelling, bleeding leg. A deep wound was oozing red liquid, and he had heard her painful shrieks when her leg twisted behind her back.

"Great…" he mumbled, bringing a hand to his mask and grunting.

He ripped the ragged, thin fabric on her covered leg and let the gaping wound breath. Her blood dripped slowly onto the white snow and he saw the color of her leg's skin change from a tan to a deep purple. He looked around, and he sensed that no human blood was in the surrounding area besides him and Korra. Cautiously, he bloodbended the torn muscles back together, and stopped the bleeding. She screamed in pain as the leg was stitching itself back together. He paused, and surveyed his handiwork. It wasn't much, but he would return to bloodbend her back to health when they were home. Korra groaned and sat up. She peered down at her still throbbing, but much less pained leg, and back up at Amon.

"Did you just heal me?"

He nodded curtly.

"You're a bender?" she asked again, still not really believing what she saw.

He glanced around, making positive that no one was around to hear his confession, and he nodded again.

"Tell anyone about this, and I will end your suffering, avatar," he snarled. "In the most painful way possible."

Her beautiful eyes widened, and she stared at him, looking him up and down, as if seeing him the first time. _That's what Aang was trying to tell me!_ More questions flew around in her head, and he could easily see the flood gates open in her eyes. He struck her in the neck.

"Not now, Korra," he simply stated as her body fell into the cold, powdery snow.

Moments later, his team of equalists met a clean Amon carrying a battered, dead to the world Korra over his shoulders easily, her head hanging limply over his shoulder. The lieutenant grimaced at her blood staining the back of Amon's clothes.

"Ya' know," he began. "We could have taken her down easily back at the shack."

Amon stopped, adjusted the heavy Korra, and stared mischievously at his friend though the holes of his mask, his eyes sparkling.

"Where would the fun in that be?"

The equalists let out relaxed laughter, and the team carried the unaware girl back up the slope.

In a warm room, Korra woke up sore and aching. She began to sit up but was pushed back down by a hand. She was weak, incredibly so from her escapade in the mountains, her leg was patched together with clean, medical cloth, and she was dressed in her normal, water tribe furs. She kept her eyes shut, and fell back asleep, too tired to face the world just yet. It was a different setting, Amon's old room was under construction after Korra's destruction of it, and they inhabited the room next door. A full length mirror made up half of one wall, a bed took up a good portion of the space, and a cluster of small windows perched on the wall across from where Korra was fading into darkness. She entered a deep sleep with a dark chuckle sounding in the background. Amon had not left her side since the mountains, refusing sleep or food. Even when all of his members had moved on to live in the new apartments Hiroshi had prepared for them, he did not leave the broken down room, letting his lieutenant carry out their plans of attack. The council was in tethers, trying to find a scapegoat in Korra for the city's upheaval, the people were restless, bending gangs were in full force, now that the avatar wasn't bringing any solace to the unrelenting crime, and the equalists were in perfect striking distance, all that was needed was a push, an inch in the correct direction. Republic City was a warzone, and no one was safe. The avatar was needed, but could do nothing without the threat of arrest, and the people turned to Amon's leadership in their panic. Yet, even with his plans all stitching perfectly together, he only thought of Korra, and the equalists became worried for their occupied leader. Why was he spending so much time with _her, _the bender? The one that opposed Amon from the very start? His members remained by his side, but their faith was fading fast, and he could care less for their fickle emotions. Finally, when he could take the pained silence no longer, did he shake her awake. Her eyes opened in slits and she peered, with clouded vision, at the calm mask of Amon. He reached behind her and propped her up on the many layers of pillows. She looked at him warily, still, not knowing what his true intentions were, and he sighed.

"Get ready," he warned. "This is going to hurt."

He dipped a small towel into a bowl of water and placed it softly on her head, preparing her for the incoming pain. She gave a grumble and closed her eyes tightly. He reached into her leg and found the, now pulsing, blood and flicked his fingers ever so slightly, reattaching the tendon of her leg together and bringing new, warm blood to the sight of the wound, increasing the healing speed of the sprained bones. Every day, he pulled out the new blood and moved a block of ice up and down the sight of the wound as the perfect physical therapy for her. When he sewed up the last of the torn muscles, she gave a yelp of pain and begged him to stop. He continued, as always, knowing it was the best for her, but whenever she screamed or shook with sweat he peered up with concern. Finally, after a week of bloodbending, she was almost fully healed, and he thought of a good way to increase her strength. She hadn't fought against him, bending would be much too painful in her condition, and he gave the best medical treatment possible, giving her no impetus to leave. _Who knew bloodbending could be useful? _She thought as Amon bended new blood into her leg for the second time that day. After this treatment, her color was returning to normal, and her leg's swelling had all but vanished. Even though she remained too stubborn all week to acknowledge that he saved her life, she finally gave up the crusade.

"Thanks," she mumbled out. "For…healing me."

"No need to thank me," he retorted. "I need you to be healthy when I gain control of Republic City."

She growled and crossed her arms.

"You are so… frustrating! I actually _thank _you for something, even though it was your fault in the first place, and you completely ignore it!"

He scoffed and crossed his arms in response, mimicking her.

"If you hadn't blew out my wall and escaped," he snapped. "None of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't kidnapped me, I would still be kicking your butt!"

At this he laughed cruelly.

"Avatar," he began. "I could have taken your bending away the first night you came here. You certainly gave me plenty of opportunities afterwards, and even now, I abstain only because the city still believes in you, even if the police and council say they don't. Taking your bending would turn the tides against me, and that is something I don't need right now. Be assured, the moment I take over the city, you will be equalized."

She crossed her arms tighter and snorted. He laughed again.

"Come now," he replied softly. "Once the city is mine, you will be as well. We can rule this place together, ushering in a new era of equal peace. Isn't that what you always wanted? Isn't that what the avatar _needs_ to do? I'm only helping your cause."

"You really don't get it," she argued back. "If you take over this city, and everyone is "equalized" like you say, there will still be inequality, and you'll have to find new ways to make sure everyone is just the same, until no one is. Then, they'll all find out about you. They'll know you lied and manipulated them into hating bending, and in return, they'll hate you. More than they do now."

At her stinging words, Amon turned away in a huff, and walked to the other side of the room, not wanting to leave just yet, but not wishing to talk anymore about the soul of the city that the two were warring over, but she was right. _What happened when they found out about his bending?_ His frustration hit its peak and he gave a slight bite to his cheek in anxiety.

"There's still time, Amon," she continued, and he twisted around to her again, shocked at the gentle nature of her tongue when she spoke his name. "Give up and let me help this city get back on its feet again. Benders and non benders can still leave together in peace."

Amon roared in anger at this blasphemy, while Noatok cheered at Korra's revelation. He didn't know which way to follow. He became one man.

"Korra," he began, letting Noatok use his charms and Amon bring him confidence. "You believe we can live in peace. Show me."

Korra rose from her laid back position, an ingenious idea in mind, waved Amon away when he came to help her, tugged his sleeve toward the mirror, and sat them both down in front of the body length reflection. He turned away from it, ashamed of the mask he put on, Noatok was winning. Korra raised her hand to the wooden, ornate mask and gently started to pull it off. He closed his eyes and allowed her entry to view his torn up face. She neatly placed the mask next to them, bended a stream of water from the bowl on the other side of the room, and lined her hands with the cool liquid. The water in her palms began to glow and shine. She took Amon's face in her hands, and began to heal him. His scars were dug too deep and permanent to completely wipe clean, but the swollen, colorful nature of them were dulled and relaxed. He breathed a calming, soothing sigh and closed his eyes in the healing nature of the water. He leaned his head into her and she kept him propped up with her hands. The water sparkled in the shadows, and the mirror reflected the shimmering liquid by tenfold, bringing a silvery light to the room. It almost felt as if the moon spirit herself blessed the apartment room, letting her amazing waves and light calm two lonely souls. The water dimmed and Korra pulled her hands away from him, letting the water drop into the wooden floor, and pool. She gasped.

"Don't stop, don't stop…" Amon mumbled, desperate to feel the embrace of his beloved again.

She softly snagged his chin in her palm, like what he had done in darker situations to her multiple times, and guided him to look into the mirror. He kept his eyes closed, unwilling to see his disgusting self again, now that his hate was contained. She giggled, and he frowned at her reaction.

"Open your eyes," she instructed, a pleased smile set on her face.

When his eyes slit open, he was staring at her, but with an encouraging nod from Korra, he gave up and flicked his eyes quickly to the mirror. A far less frightening man stared back.

"Korra…what did you do?" he asked mindlessly as he pulled himself away from her and closer to his image.

His scars remained in full, but, they glowed with white power. No longer red, swollen, and infected, they had been blessed by the avatar and the spirits themselves. White, blue lines curved down his face in far more elegant swirls. The three lines over his right eye curled through it, reminding Korra of the lines of the water tribe insignia. The scar along the brook of his nose also shined with light blue and formed, what seem to look like, an elongated crescent moon, or rising waves. His skeletal grin was reduced to small, twinkling lines at the corners of his mouth, bringing out the bright blue in his eyes. He gave a disbelieving shout of laughter and looked excitedly back at Korra, who smiled back at Noatok. He turned back to the mirror and held his hand to the new lines, tracing them with his fingers.

"My face," he explained. "It's never felt so… free."

Korra's smile increased and she realized another soul had taken the place of the shattered Amon, he would never be the same. The illuminating lines faded, but remained dim in his face.

"Korra," he returned to her, snatching her hands in his. "Thank you. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

She peered into his glowing face, his eyes that seemed so earnest in the moonlight, and he really did look blessed by the moon herself. She bit her lip, and didn't know how to capitalize on his debt. He assumed she would ask for freedom from him, and his eyes were downcast. She didn't know how to ask him such a ridiculous question.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

He raised a curious eyebrow, but then understood what she meant. _My old life._ He sighed and she gave his hand a confident squeeze. He looked back up at her, released the chains on the seventeen year old that had been confined inside of him for so long, and ran a shaky hand through his dark as night hair.

"My real name," he begun, his voice fumbling along the words. "Is Noatok."


	10. Intensity

**Hello! Thanks for reading so far, all the reviews have been amazing, so keep boosting my ego! =P Giving a shout out to BeTheAmorrian23, who is a great reviewer, and is writing his own Amorra story, The Return-CHECK IT OUT after this chapter of course ;) Thanks again, enjoy the smut. **

Agni Kai—Intensity

"…and I left behind my brother, my mother and never looked back."

Noatok had finished his tale, and he had never spoken so much truth in many years. His black tongue was shedding its lying skin away, and it had felt unsettling for him to tell his once most hated enemy about his true self. She had sat quietly through the story, looking down and nodding at certain parts. When he spoke of his father, her eyes had widened and she stared at his scars with new understanding and sympathy.

"It's been so long since I spoke my own name," he admitted, giving a slight smirk. "It almost doesn't even feel like mine any longer."

Amon gave a bark of laughter in his mind while Noatok nodded along with Korra.

"Noatok," Korra mumbled, going over the new syllables in her mouth. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

He grimaced and snapped his eyes upward.

"You don't need to be," he responded softly. "It was my fault. If I had just been stronger, I could have saved my brother and mother from Yakone's cruelty before it was able to escalate."

"You can't seriously think that was your fault?"

Noatok raised his eyebrow at her. _She didn't think he was weak? _Her eyes had their familiar burn in them and she stared, unflinching, back at the glowing man.

"Of course it was…" he muttered back to her. "If I was just stronger…"

He repeated this like it was a lifeline, the only thing that held Amon in power inside him. _You're weak, you're weak. You left like a coward._ Amon struggled to argue.

"It's not your fault. You had to leave that place. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you and your brother to just sit there and take that kind of punishment."

_You're weak, you're weak—_

"Noatok, listen to me," Korra called softly. "You were right to leave. Everything is going to be ok, now."

Like a flip of a switch, Amon was defeated. Noatok took control of his soul, and he was able to see through the darkness of the mask. _How long I have waited to hear those words._ All the dreams and visions in sleep had purpose now. She, the real one, had spoken the keys to the locks on his soul, and now, he knew, there would be no life without her by his side. However, Amon couldn't be the one to rule Korra, it had to be Noatok, and he had to love with her, equally. Realizing his new freedom, he opened himself up to her.

"Korra, have I told you about my dreams?" he asked mischievously.

She looked confused back at him.

"I suppose not, then," he concluded. "Since I killed my father, I've had these dreams. They were of a girl."

He peered up at her reaction, and she nodded slowly, pushing him to continue, he gave a deep sigh.

"It was a water tribe girl. She came to console me every night, and I loved her. She was my salvation in the dark, someone who understood me better than anyone. She was you. When I first met you that night on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, I saw she was you, the girl riding the polar bear dog in my dreams."

"No way," she responded, a look of shock on her face. "That's why you did this? That's why I'm not a non bender already? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you didn't take it away…but, damn, that's some crazy cactus juice you're on, Noatok."

She gave a slight chuckle at his eccentric dreams, and, rather than becoming increasingly angry at the girl, he laughed along with her, allowing his spirit some amount of freedom and happiness. It was good to hear his actual, much lighter laugh than his dark, menacing one that Korra was always so used to.

"Actually," she omitted sheepishly. "I've been having dreams with Aang. Strictly avatar business, though, not like yours. He keeps telling me to not fight, and help you 'heal old wounds'."

Noatok was shocked, avatar Aang actually was threatened by him at some point. He was slightly honored.

"I believe you just did that, Korra," Noatok explained to her and pointed to his beautiful glowing face.

"Oh, right," she blushed and smiled back at the new Amon.

He gave a gulp. _This is all I had to do!?_ Korra giggled at his new state of inexperience. She scooted closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave another nervous gulp, without the confidence of Amon, Noatok acted just like a seventeen year old boy, unsure what to do with the opposite sex. He lowered an arm around Korra, and the two remained wrapped up in each other for a moment in his glow and her forgiveness. _Oh Spirits, I love her._ At this realization, Amon gave another thrash, and knocked Noatok aside, blindsiding him.

"No! No!" Amon growled to Korra, the one that threatened his power. "I cannot allow that."

The scars faded completely, and enhanced in their distortion. As if they were not disgusting enough, the skeletal grin stretched to his ears and the infections swelled and spewed. Korra, who was just about to reach out to the conflicted man in a gesture of comfort, held back. He sat up straight and calculated. All the work, all the healing, seemed to disappear, as Amon smiled gruesomely. Noatok was chained down again, Amon held the key, and swallowed it down. He looked to Korra, who sat fearfully next to him.

"Thank you, avatar," he said sarcastically. "For showing me how soft I'd been. To think, I almost let you win. I see now the manipulation of benders such as yourself. You throw us a bone, and expect a complete change when you remain just as exploiting."

_This guy is so messed up_, Korra thought, as she sighed. _I thought I was really getting to him._ She gave it one last shot.

"Noatok…"

"No," he cut her off, his pupils dilating. "Do not speak that wretch's name. He is no longer me, and I no longer him. However, I do find myself becoming quite envious that you seem to show him more love than I."

Korra gave a gulp, and began to shift away from him, his tone was losing all sympathy and he cocked his head to the side, boring his eyes into hers. He came up on his feet, snatching his mask along with him, and began to latch it back onto his face, but he paused, and Korra felt a surge of hope. A hope that was utterly replaced by fear with one look from him.

"I seem to recall a threat that I have not carried out on," he nodded, and she shook her head wildly. "Yes, avatar. I think this will be the perfect way to discipline your escape and manipulation."

He crouched down, threw his mask away from his person, and started to crawl closer to her. She shifted back.

"Noatok, Noatok!" she screamed to him. "Listen to me! This isn't you! I know you now! Amon isn't you! Listen! Listen!"

In a slithering strike, Amon carried the avatar by her arms, and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"You don't know anything, avatar," he spat, his eyes filling with lust for her. "This is me. The boy is no longer, and will never come back."

"Noatok," she whimpered again. "Please stop. I don't want to hurt you."

Amon chuckled cruelly in her ear.

"You forget too easily, avatar," Amon hissed, and he ripped her first layer of clothing in half in a deft tear.

She threw up her non wounded leg in a fiery kick, and he struck her in the pressure point there, however she managed to give him a swift knee to the groin and hobbled away from him, but he was too quick and snatched her arm and pulled her to him.

"Keep that fight," he whispered malevolently.

Her eyes narrowed in a glare, refusing to give up on Noatok.

"Is this how Yakone treated your mother?"

Amon growled and threw her onto the bed, not giving up on his mission to have her. She whimpered in the pain of her leg and body, rolling to one side of the bed. _Noatok, Noatok, _she reminded herself. He began to undress himself.

"I wonder if Noatok would stand for this cruelty. Would he? You should know," she kept trying to resurface the prodigal son out of his cage.

Noatok yelled inside Amon, roaring with rage at the parallelism between himself and his hated father. His shirt was off and he let out a loud snarl.

"Silence, girl!" Amon shouted.

"I think I know what your brother thought when you abandoned him."

He stopped then, his face wiped completely clean of all emotions, save sadness. Amon coughed up the key. Korra was prepared to continue.

"Yes, your brother! Imagine what he felt! A brother gone, a father dead. Who could he turn to now?"

Amon numbly sat down in front of Noatok's cage, and begged for forgiveness.

"Stop…" Amon mumbled.

Amon unlocked the cage, Noatok was freed once more. But, he didn't spite Amon, he held his other half in an embrace. The mask and the teenager, becoming one in his head. Korra lifted her pained body up and sat, awaiting Amon's response. His scars began to glow.

"Korra," Noatok stated, coming closer to her and sitting softly on the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at the ashamed Noatok.

"I do," she answered, and he raised a curious eyebrow at her. "You're conflicted, and you've worn that mask so long, you don't know how to act, caught between Amon and Noatok. It's easy to see. Both of them are fighting for control. Now the scars just copy your different sides."

Amon was surprised. _She had brains under that pretty head of hers. _Noatok nodded severely in agreement, while Amon gave a curt shrug of relinquishment. His duality saw eye to eye and he appreciated that Korra could see so clearly through his mask. His scars shimmered brighter whenever he gazed upon her, and she giggled.

"Oh, sorry—" he apologized again.

_Poor little Noatok,_ she thought affectionately as she cut him off, placing a finger to his lips, which he smiled under, she leaned in, and they both connected. The loneliness of so many years, spilled out of Amon and Noatok, both of them relinquished their hate of the world, and Korra accepted it, now seeing the path that Aang was nudging her to all along. They were flung deeper into the kiss, and Noatok gently pressed her down into the bed. Her exploding nature, so ready to love and be healed herself for the pain that Amon had caused, was urging the new Noatok to come into her. He stayed his affections and leaned back nervously.

"Korra, are you sure?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow at her sheepishly.

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and landing a kiss on his cheek.

"Only if you are, Noatok."

He gave a slight grin and he tackled her lightly back down. He peeled the rest of his and her clothing off and the two became one. The opposites of Republic City, Tui and La, Yin and Yang connected, and the world was set right, but ultimately separate. His wild hair hung down as he gave her a bombardment of kisses and licks, and she returned them all with much more savagery, which caught him off guard. Not having much experience in the matter, Noatok was unsure of what to do with such a beautiful woman beneath him, but he allowed Amon to portray his expertise in such situations. Finally, Amon was able to have Korra, but share her with Noatok.

"I told you I'd come back with a vengeance," Amon cooed in her ear, and she peered worriedly back up at his face, making sure his scars remained glowing brilliantly, which they were, and she rolled her eyes happily as he grinned mischievously.

They wrapped around each other, their heartbeats pounding in unison, and as they linked, there were numerous smiles and chuckles as they enjoyed their night together under the sheets. Amon did his duty well, as Noatok shared his immense love for Korra. She kissed up and down his neck and dug her nails into his back wildly, and they both moaned in contentment. Intertwining silently, they let their emotions pour out of them in waves, pushing and pulling along with the moon. Finally, Amon believed she was ready, and he pressed into her, filling her with his conflicting nature, and, as expected, she accepted it readily, noticing the spiking, growing pain, and the extreme pleasure felt as he explored her on the inside. She latched onto his face, becoming his new mask, and gave him impassioned kisses along his bright, powerful wounds. She began to bend any water in the room, and envelop them both in it, using her powers to enhance their joy. He smiled as she ran the water along his different limbs, tracing all over his body, discovering him. He responded by bloodbending her nerves, increasing her pleasure senses, and she groaned in happiness. The night was diplomatic, the two halves of the city, with the actions of the equalist leader and the avatar, were joined together, even if they believed they still fought.

"AMON! What are you doing!?"

Noatok and Korra disconnected and he whipped his head around to the door, where the sound came from, in a frenzy. The lieutenant, with the door closed behind him, stood glaring, eyes blazing with hate, at his former leader. Noatok sank into the shadows, allowing Amon to take the lead with his people.

"What happened to your face?"

Amon sighed, looked back at Korra, and gave a distant stare with hinting of worry, but then, he erased any signs of uncertainty, and he gave a subtle wink to Korra. She nodded her head ever so slightly. Amon hopped away from Korra, but brought her with him, as she landed on top of him.

"Lieutenant," Amon called, a smirk growing on his face. "Can't you see I'm busy entertaining our guest?"

Korra's face was a blanket of shame and anger, as she acted perfectly, pretending that Amon was simply in the process of discipline through rape. He wrapped his arms around hers and she gave a slight squirm, trying softly to escape him, even if her real emotions wanted to pounce back to him. The lieutenant didn't buy her performance, but just assumed the avatar was the slut all the equalists presumed her to be. He did, however, nod his head at Amon's flawless acting, and a smile grew on the lieutenant's face.

"Sir, there is something that needs your attention immediately. Police are marching upon the city."

Amon looked puzzled, nodded stiffly, and gave Korra a reassuring squeeze in the arm as he placed her next to him, and leapt out of bed. The lieutenant's eyes widened at Amon's tenderness with the girl, and his grin widened more so. Amon began getting dressed, while his second in command kept his eyes on the beautiful Korra, his obvious yearn for her, clear on his face. She brought the sheets around her, and looked away from the man's burning stare.

"Tell me," Amon asked simply, latching his mask back on and pulling the cowl over it as the lieutenant turned the knob of the door. "How is it possible that police are marching on the streets when the council's annual gala is tonight?"

"It's not."

Amon turned around expectantly to a party of equalists armed to the hilt with the lieutenant holding onto a thrashing Korra, already chi-blocked into numbness.

"Why am I not surprised…" Amon mumbled.

"Take this traitorous dog away," the lieutenant ordered, assuming his new position as head of the equalist party.

A hesitant group of young equalists shuffled over to a confident Amon. He crossed his arms and shook his head at the team, and they stopped, frozen in their tracks, looking back to the other Alpha in the room.

"Didn't you hear what I said!? Take him away!"

Amon gave a slight chuckle.

"You do not have what it takes, lieutenant," Amon stated, already critiquing the new ruler. "A couple of tricks and kali sticks do not make a leader."

His former friend merely brushed the insult away.

"I've always been in your shadow, followed everything you said, and your words seemed so true and right. Everything was perfect, until she showed up," the lieutenant explained, giving an angry snarl in Korra's direction and gripping her tighter. "We all assumed her bending would be gone by now. Why isn't it, Amon?"

"She'd just be a martyr…" Amon began to preach, falling into his old lies.

"No!" The lieutenant yelled back, cutting Amon off. "You love her!"

Amon just glanced back. He couldn't deny it, he crossed his arms even tighter, and thought of ways to escape. The equalists stared in disbelief. That's why? He loves her? Their respect for Amon evaporated, and they started to advance upon him. Korra's eyes widened when he confessed his silent love for her. _I knew it! _A fluttering feeling rose in her chest, and she realized, then. _I love Noatok. _It was Noatok that kept Amon from taking her bending, Noatok that saved her on the mountain, healed her leg, and opened up about his past. It was also Noatok that prevented her eminent demise time after time when ever the two faced off. Amon had always been there, but Noatok restricted him from extremes and death. Amon had never been in complete control. The team came closer to Amon, holding ropes and electricity in their hands. He saw no other way. The equalists were flung out of Amon's way in painful squeals of pain, while the lieutenant fell to the ground. Amon's arms were lifted powerfully into the air, as his years of bloodbending experience were opened. They never really had a chance against him, and he exploited their flaws, paying particular attention to his former second in command.

"You would have me locked away, lieutenant? Have Korra become yours?" Amon accused, his voice filled with disgust as the equalist man writhed on the floor. "I don't think so."

Amon plucked and twisted the man's veins and arteries, caused his nerves to explode. Never was more pain felt. Korra sat there, not knowing whether to help the man or stand by as Amon took out his anger on his once good friend.

"S-s-t-o-p," the lieutenant stuttered, barely able to pronounce letters as Amon's power impaled him a thousand times.

"Noatok…" Korra agreed, becoming more and more worried, this man did not deserve to die like this.

Amon focused all of his attention on the lieutenant, forgetting the other equalists in the room, who now began to sit up.

"Noatok! Watch out!"

His head snapped to Korra, and in the process, one equalist hand reached out and snagged Amon's ankle. Electricity crackled over him, and his flesh burned in response, he fell to the ground, powerless.

"Noatok!" Korra screamed.

The equalists swarmed over the old leader, now in full control. They ravaged his body, letting out their aggressions against the betrayer, the one who couldn't reap what he sewed. Kicking, punching, chi-blocking, anything that would cause him pain the next time he awoke, if he ever did again. Korra watched in horror, she had to do something. She couldn't feel her muscles, but she did begin to feel a rise of freedom explode out of her. She rose from her seated position next to the unconscious lieutenant, and threw a punch. Noatok's body rose up and down in waves of torment. A gust of wind blew the attackers against the wall. They all looked to Korra. _I can airbend? _

"I can airbend!"

She followed the gust with increasingly intense whips and the equalists were blasted out of the room, through the wall, they fell out of the apartment and down into the street. Chunks of wood floated throughout the room as she lowered her body and raised her arm, flipped and twirled in the air, finally realizing her full strength. Noatok remained limp on the floor, as Korra cleared out the remaining equalists with a punch of wind. She ran to his side, brushed the wall's debris off his person, and started to pick him up over her shoulders. He remained completely unaware to all this and she huffed and puffed as she carried the man out of the gaping hole in the wall. She peered down at the scenery below. Water no longer surrounded this side of the apartment, but she saw a corner of it peak out. _Can I make that jump? _No. _Well I'm trying it anyway! _With one hand keeping Noatok in place over her shoulder, she flicked her hands, creating a tornado of wind around the two. She leapt into the dawning sky and propelled them both toward the water.

"Noatok it would really help if you woke up right now!" she yelled as they both just barely made it into the waves with an enormous splash.


	11. The Flight of Amon

Agni Kai—Flight of Amon

Their bodies plunged into the sparkling ocean waves, creating an enormous splash and sound. Noatok and Korra fell into the deep blue water, sinking fast, and Noatok remained unconscious. The deep, murky blue swarmed the two, and only their air bubbles shined in the dark waters. She reached out to a sinking Noatok, attempting to snatch his collar that was fading from her sight. He sank too deep, and out of her range. She gave a pained howl, muffled in the crushing waves.

"Noatok!"

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he created an enormous tornado of water around the two, and they flew into the air. Their bodies whipped around in circles, enveloping each other, representing the fish spirits, always circling and keeping balance. Random members of the streets peered up at the obstacle, shocked to see a bare avatar and a man with glowing scars floating in the sky, supported by swirling water. The equalists roared in anger at their escape, they jumped into the nearest boats and sailed after the two waterbenders. She peered at Noatok, loving the sight of him so powerful and proud of his abilities. He gave her a cocky smile, and she raised a confident eyebrow. They nodded and twirled with segments of water swishing around them, guiding them back into the pool. Korra took out the first boat, hitting it with an overpowering wave, while Noatok sliced one in half with a clean whip of water. The two jumped like leaping fish, up and down through the shimmering pool, performing brilliantly against their common enemy. Sparkling water was melted, frozen, steamed, and the two were the only ones to control it. Amon no longer needed his bloodbending, as he relied solely on his natural instincts. After taking down a rather annoying chi blocker, the two met in mid air, gave each other a quick grin, and finished the job with the boats, bending in unison, spinning the liquid around in slashes and strikes. The equalists never had a chance. After the water calmed, and the two had vanquished their enemies with ease, they swam to each other. Groaning bodies lay floating in the water, faces down, equalists uniforms in rags. As Amon and Korra reached each other, both breathing heavily, they caught each other in an embrace amidst the currents.

"It feels good to do that again," Amon admitted, flicking waves back and forth, enjoying his old friend.

Korra gave a sighed giggle, and peered around them.

"What now?"

He looked to her, and she sucked a breath in. She had never realized how young he looked in bright light. The years of stifling his waterbending had indented aged lines into his face, yet, now that he bended the waves like his ancestors before him, his skin seemed to tighten. His black hair whipped wildly around his face, and his clean jaw flexed and relaxed in strength, yet no shadow engulfed his cheeks. He looked like a seventeen year old boy from her tribe in the sunlight as he smiled, his teeth shimmering white. _He's not much older than me! _She let out a disbelieving laugh, and moved in for a kiss. He immediately accepted it and the two were all smiles, laughing and bending the water around them. In truth, they had no idea what to do. He was no longer a part of the equalist party, and she was no longer wanted in Republic City. Yet, turmoil still enveloped the town, and she knew she had to stay and bring peace. Take down the equalists? It had already happened, now that Amon was out of the picture. Would the lieutenant be a threat? What about the bending inequalities? Amon was correct, bending triads had too much power, and she knew they had to stop the madness, together. Questions had to be answered, and Korra didn't know how to ask Noatok to help her. He was her only friend in the world, all she had left. Not knowing where to start, she peered down at her body. _Clothes would be nice. _Before she could map out a plan of action to save the city and, in the mean time, cover herself, a boat came out of nowhere, along with metalbenders and their ropes. In her train of thought she hadn't noticed, and Noatok, from under the currents, already lurking in the shadows of the water, peered worriedly up at her. She wasn't coming down with him, and he knew she would be captured and taken from him if she stayed in such obvious line of sight. He could not allow it.

"Korra!" Amon yelled, and he pushed her out of the way as he took the full blow of the metal bindings that flew from the hips of the police officers as they saw the two outlaws in the water.

He gave a pained grunt as he struggled in the constraints, more claws of metal reached him and he was pulled to the boat. He looked to Korra, who was in a state of shock, not moving in the waves, not knowing what to do as her mind slowed. _I have to save her. _He lifted a finger and she was pushed away from him by the currents. He pulled his head up, allowing his bending to sing across his neck, struggling against the pulling of the metalbenders, and a massive cloud of smoke engulfed Korra, hiding her from the intruders. The end of the metal rope pulled, Amon resisted, but it was futile. She could barely see him in the thick steam, but she saw his glowing scars and face illuminate through, and gave a panicked look to him. He gave her a reassuring nod, mouthing "run". She shook her head. Amon was tugged further, he nodded furiously.

"Go!"

He vanished behind the steam, Korra could no longer see his sparkling eyes. Metal bands whipped around her, trying to catch a fish in a big net. She sank into the ocean, bended herself into a torpedo of water, and sped away, letting basic instinct guide her actions, as a silver tear was caught in the currents of the ocean. He breathed a sigh of immense relief as he sensed her body increase in distance. _She got away. _He gave up the fight, and allowed himself to be pulled into the boat with the many metalbenders. Falling into the metal ship, he gave a spluttering cough, and flicked his face up. His clothes were a soaking mess, and weighed him down more so, along with the immense amount of metal wrappings around his torso and legs. Lin Bei Fong crouched down to him and smirked.

"We finally got you, monster," she gloated.

He only glared back up at her, not letting Noatok's fear surface. She spat into the ocean, and gave a nod. A swift kick to the head. Darkness took him.

Noatok woke in a prison cell, with a set of heavy hand cuffs, and gave a dark chuckle at the irony of it all. _She had started out in one, just like him._ He had hoped she had gotten away, yet, he also desperately wanted to see her again, hold her in his arms. Not being in control killed him. His mask lay on the ground, obviously a house warming present from the chief of police. He leapt out of his haw filled cot, and picked the wooden thing off the ground, analyzing its features. It did not represent him anymore, and he hesitated to attach to his face again, but he did so, knowing it would intimidate his enemies should he meet with them that day. As he sat back down on his cot, a team of metal benders, as if on cue, entered the holding cells, and approached his. Chief Bei Fong led the team, obviously eager to talk to him. He rolled his eyes as she approached. _This won't be hard. _She unlocked his cell with a metal bending trick and strode in, surveying his humble abode like she had never seen the inside of a prison cell.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Amon pondered sarcastically as he crossed his arms lightly, his eyes boring into her face.

She continued to gaze around, ignoring Amon completely. He gave an annoyed sigh and decided to just let her try and intimidate him. Finally, after realizing he wasn't taking the bait, she strode loudly over to him, and he flipped his eyes upward curiously, feigning interest.

"Oh, why hello, chief," he began. "Fancy meeting you here."

She gave a smirk, a scoff, and punched him in the stomach as brutally as she could. He recoiled in pain, but laughed it off, pretending to be masochistic as he fell off the cot.

"Is this how you treat all your prisoners, chief?" he coughed out, smiling under his mask.

She crouched down to him and picked him up by the scruff of his collar, and threw him against the nearest wall, as his wrists hung limply in front of him.

"Cut the crap, Amon," she spat. "Where's the avatar?"

_They haven't found her? _His grin widened, and his eyes sparkled with an advantage.

"How should I know? If I did, I would certainly tell you. We both want to see her suffer, after all."

She let him drop to the ground, and he groaned in stiff pain as his skin and bones hit cement.

"Don't play that game," she lectured. "You're obviously working with her."

"Why whatever do you mean?" he breathed out in a wheeze.

She gave a bark of laughter, and shook her head.

"I thought you'd be smarter, Amon," she wondered, bringing a hand to her face and stroking her faint scars. "Why protect her? I thought you hated benders."

He sat up on his legs, and peered thoughtfully into her eyes. He answered truthfully.

"I suppose I've had a change of heart, chief," he retorted, his voice wavering with a mocking sound, yet altogether truthful.

She grunted and spat into the floor again, her oozing saliva creeping toward his knees.

"Hm, well, yes," she mumbled, sighed, and signaled to her team. "I didn't want to have to do this, but, you leave me no choice."

A pot of boiling metal was brought into the cell. Amon's eyes widened in fear and Lin smirked at his anxious gaze.

"I'll get the truth from you," she explained, nodding to the pot and reaching for a menacing set of tongs. "One way or another."

Two metalbenders held onto Amon's shoulders, and one tried to untie his mask, to which Amon bloodbended into his body and flung him at the wall. Lin nodded at his intensifying glare.

"Yes, we know all about your bloodbending," she commented. "I was a little disappointed. The great non bender Amon, blessed by the Spirits, just turns out to be a low life bloodbender who picked up a nice trick."

"The mask stays on," Amon simply stated. "I will use my bloodbending no longer. I do not need it to defeat you."

The team gave a dark chuckle, obviously not believing him. He was outnumbered four to one, and promised not to use his most powerful weapon. They deemed it impossible. Lin dipped the tongs into the boiling pot, and approached him.

"Hold out his tongue."

One of the metalbenders let go of his shoulder and tried to pull out his tongue through the slit in his mask. Amon stuck it out willingly, and gave a smile. Lin came closer and held the simmering liquid over his pink tongue.

"Where is the avatar?"

He remained silent, and calmly shook his head.

"Have it your way…" she muttered, a brought the tongs upon his tongue.

However, when the spluttering, scorching fluid reached him, it did no damage. They all gave a blink, and peered around at each other. Had it already cooled? Lin put a daring finger into the melting metal, and gave a yelp of pain, waving her hand in the air, and then shoving it into her mouth. It had not cooled.

"What game are you playing!?" she yelled, wiping her hand on her metal suit.

He mumbled out incomprehensible words, clearly explaining he did not need anything to defeat them. She gave a roar and kicked him square in the stomach. He curled in pain, but he knew he was easily getting to the emotional chief of police. After she started leaving the liquid on his tongue for minutes at a time, he decided to end the mystery. Bending the water in the metal, he raised the pool from the pot and held it over them, his gaze unwavering and completely in control. The team understood, and let go of him as the boiling substance, floating in the air, approached their beloved chief of police. She gazed up curiously, wondering why her team looked so afraid, and slightly turned her head.

The metal dropped onto the floor in a boiling wave. Amon leapt over the scorching currents, as the police officers below screamed in pain, gaining scars of their own. He deftly jumped to the other side of the oozing pool, and ran off without a scratch. Yet, before he was able to reach the door, his metal cuffs pulled him away. The chief still stood, fast on her feet, she had bended the metal away from her just in time, and ran after Amon.

"Very clever, Amon," she hissed. "You'll pay for that."

She whipped out a metal strap, and he dodged his hands swaying from side to side at the cracking of the metal. She moved his wrists, which were still tied in cuffs, into her line of sight and bended the earth around him into a cocoon. He leapt out of it and pushed a boiling metal wave into her legs. Still feeling the blazing pain of it engulf weaknesses in her leg's armor, she gave a scream of hurt and let go of her bending on him. He ran out the door without another look back. At the commotion, metalbenders were running everywhere, chaotically sprinting toward his cell. He hid in the shadows of the hall, slithered in between their fingers, and peered out each window, looking for the ocean, or some kind of water to use. On one such opening, he found a large pool resting peacefully two stories below him. _Perfect, _he thought. He crashed through the window and bended the water to accommodate his dive into it. In the fake water, he rose to the top, sprung into the air, and landed on the street, running in the direction of the ocean. The moon hung largely in the sky as he ran through the shadows of the night. The streets were abandoned, and only his steps could be heard. Minutes later, shouts sounded behind him.

"Amon's escaped!" Sirens blared, police cars and blimps were sent into the sky, but it was too late.

The sparkling waves of water greeted him, and he dived into them, once again escaping the clutches of Republic City's finest with ease and finesse. _What was it that Korra always said? Chumps. _


	12. Full Circle

Agni Kai—Full Circle

Korra watched as Noatok was dragged onto the boat, she could hear his deep cough and slight murmurs before silence. In the crystal water, she floated, but just barely, as she no longer felt his presence. Numb and cold, she waited, waited for him to reappear like he always did whenever she was alone. She hid in the darkening blue, her skin became soft and pruned as she kicked in the ocean for hours. When the stars faded into brilliance above her, she gave up patience, and starting swimming in a careless direction, wanting to do something about her predicament. She was soaked to the core, streams of sweat and water ran down her face in tired, dripping lines as she swam vigorously. Questions of incredible importance swirled in her mind. Questions she could no longer focus or care about. The city had betrayed her, cast her out, and only Noatok knew what to do in exile, he had been there before. She had already given new freedom a shot and ended up starving in the bitter cold, just to be captured again. _I seem to have a knack for that_, she thought bitterly. Deciding that wallowing would accomplish nothing, she swam in the direction of the docks, hoping to find a semblance of clothing. As she neared civilization again, she compiled a list of her enemies: Police, equalists, average citizens wanting a reward… _So, basically everyone. When did people start hating the avatar so much? _Let's see, you hooked up with the main villain, got him fired, and managed to throw resisting arrest to the pile. She rolled her eyes. _Let's not forget streaking. Wow, I'm so screwed. _The wood panels of the docks could even be seen in the fading dark, and she climbed onto the boardwalk. It was not exactly sneaky, for she let out determined grunts as she propelled herself onto the planks. Finally managing to slide her way onto the rough boards, she tried, miserably, to cover herself the best she could. Yet, she at first had no idea where to go to look for any clothing. Boats large and small surrounded her, rocking gently in the smooth currents, and she peered around for the least intimidating of them, hoping normal people would take pity on her. _What do I say when they ask me who I am? Hey, I'm just a naked girl who looks a lot like the outlaw avatar. Can I have some clothes, food, and shelter while I'm on the run from the police? _She gave an annoyed grunt, hating and loving Noatok at the same time for getting her into this mess.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" a voice called from behind her.

Taken off guard she jumped behind the nearest thing, which happened to be more water, and made a giant splash as she fell clumsily. _Frick. _

"I hear you! Show yourself!"

Managing to swim her way to the voice, she noticed that it was just an old fisherman dressed in the most basic water tribe garb, while waving a lamp around in the growing shadow. She gave a cough, and he swung around.

"Um, excuse me? Down here, sir, in the water," she directed as he pivoted on the creaky boards, until finally peering down at her floating below him.

He gave a gasp of fright and dropped the lamp in the process, which shattered in sparks next to him as he cowered in front of her.

"The avatar! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Sir, if you could just give me—"

"Take all the money you want! Just don't equalize me!"

"What? I'm not-"

"I'll call the police!"

Korra rolled her eyes, and swirled her way onto the deck with a sprout of water, sick of trying to be diplomatic. She grabbed him by the collar, lifted him off the ground, and his eyes widened as she stared him down.

"I just need some clothes," she explained. "I'm not here to equalize, oppress, or steal from _anyone._ I just really need some help right now. Please, it would be greatly appreciated if someone actually liked me tonight."

She set him back down on the ground, and gave a reassuring nod into his wrinkled, suspicious face.

"So, you're not going to take my bending?"

"No! I would never do that," she promised.

He gave a sigh of relief and motioned her to follow him into his creaky, old ship.

"I don't why you didn't say so in the first place…"

She rolled her eyes again, and trailed the annoying man into his humble boat home.

Waving goodbye to the nice, but overall irritating, man and his wife, she stepped confidently down the boardwalk. They had set her off with small water tribe garments, supposedly for a child much younger than her. The soft fur tunic came up to her bellybutton, and the tight seal skin leggings reached just below her knees. The boots they gave her crammed her feet in and as soon as she was out of their sights she ripped the front of it open to accommodate her toes. Happily wiggling her free feet, she strode awkwardly into the city, hoping to find Noatok running around, or find out what the newspapers were saying about her. While they found reasonable clothing articles for her, the fisherman and his wife kept glancing over worriedly, thinking she may beat them into submission and permanently take away their waterbending at any second. They mindlessly told her that they had five children, all born in the Southern Water Tribe, and were a proud family of waterbenders, hoping that if she did betray them, she wouldn't take their bending knowing this information. She nodded throughout the tale and feigned interest in these facts. _Is this what Republic City thinks of me? That I'm_ _just as bad as Amon?_ She had to set things right. She pulled the wolf fur hat over her eyes as she stepped down the streets, but even in clothes, she attracted attention from her interesting style of wear. Luckily, it was late, and not many pedestrians could ridicule her at this hour. She wandered around the town, peering in shop stores and at newspaper headlines, but when the sun started to rise, she got off the ever crowding streets, and decided to head back to the ocean, just in case Noatok came back. People sprouted in the sidewalks all around her, Republic City had woken up, and they had greatly noticed her fashion. Teenage girls gave scoffing laughs as she passed, and men whistled lowly, noticing the amount of skin she showed. Pedestrians purposely avoided her, and she was herded into an alley just to get away from the madness. Unfortunately, the damage had been done, and it wasn't just the normal residents of Republic City that had noticed her. After taking a few cycles of deep breath against an alley way wall, she skulked around, trying to hide whenever the opportunity arose. Finally, after sneaking around garbage cans for an hour and a half, she spotted sparkling waves. She ran toward them, never being so happy to see the peaceful currents in her life. Her bending began to echo in her bones and muscles, but a hand snatched her wrist, and she was pulled away from the heavenly waters. A cowl caught her eye. _Noatok! _And she willingly fell into the arms of her rescuer as he dragged her to him. He returned the hug, and she held onto him tightly.

"How did you escape? I missed you so much!" she muffled into his back as she hung her head on him.

"We missed you, too."

_That's not Noatok. _She recoiled back immediately, and saw the lieutenant wearing a hood over his no longer masked face, staring calmly back at her, holding rigidly onto her arms, as his new followers encircled her on the deserted shores of the ocean. _No._ His greasy, black hair hung down to his eyes as he glared at her through his tangled locks. His catfish mustache seemed to grow deader by the day, and his grip tightened when he saw her increasingly frightened and disgusted nature. She quickly glanced over at the water, trying to think of a way to escape him and return to the ocean blue. Her face became a calm mask, just like Amon, she narrowed her eyes and frowned, racking her brain for an idea. The circle closed in, they didn't buy her brave, bored appearance.

"Don't try to act like him, avatar," the lieutenant critiqued, his limp mustache brushing close to her cheek. "I don't know what you did to corrupt Amon, but after tonight, everything will be back to normal."

His threat was menacing, and her sparkling eyes burned in anger. Her bending began to rise into her core in reaction. A cloud of fire smoked out of her mouth and nose in a flare, and the equalists wasted no time in punching her pressure points, bringing her to the ground on her knees at the overall feeling of numb pain. The lieutenant caught her in his arms and the equalists team carried the limp, but wide awake girl away from the shimmering waves. She couldn't even let out a scream as they hauled her into a truck waiting patiently in a dark alley.

Amon had circled the islands for hours. _Where could she have gone? _A feeling of overall dread crippled in his stomach, and feared the worst. _Dead. _He cursed the moon, the Spirits, anything that gave him a strip of faith. _Calm down, she's got to be around here_, he told himself, trying to push down the vomit that was sure to explode out of him if he didn't see her alive again. There was nothing, nothing that could lead him to her, she left no trail. _Maybe she went to the docks? _He flipped through his memory. She was naked, that he remembered, she was probably cold, hungry, and had no place to go for the night. _She has a knack for getting in trouble, I wonder if she was arrested… _A memory of her lying peacefully in the snow intercepted his mind. _Focus! _Amon yelled in his head. The docks were not far from where he last saw her go, and he propelled himself to the wooden boardwalk that was barely visible in the fading light. As he approached, an old man smelling of fish was talking with his wife inside their home.

"Can you believe that? The avatar! I wonder if them reporters are lying after all…I did so know it! I told you from the start that-"

Amon leapt silently onto the slippery boards, and strode into the door of the wooden boat. The husband and wife stopped their conversation immediately and their jaws dropped when they saw the terrifying leader of the equalists, mask and all, standing in their doorway, soaking wet.

"Good evening, I am here to inquire about the avatar. Have you seen her as of late?"

The fisherman flicked his eyes to a pool of water sitting in the makeshift sink, clearly intending to fight off Amon should things come to blows, Amon picked up on it immediately, and raised his palms in the air, in a sign of peace.

"Be assured, I intend no harm I jus-"

"I'll fight you to the end, you equalist scum!" the old man yelled, his withering bones shaking with anger and fear.

Amon sighed and crossed his arms, awaiting the oncoming attack. As expected, a miserable stream of dirty water was flung lazily into Amon, which he flicked away with his eyes, bending it back into the trough.

"What the-?"

"Now, if you could just tell me about the avatar, it would be appreciated," Amon cut him off, the man was getting on his nerves.

"You're a bender? A _water_bender!?"

Amon sighed again and wanted increasingly to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Yes, I've been lying this entire time, I'm a bender and an equalist no longer," Amon fired out nonchalantly. "Where is she?"

"How do I know you're not lying? You equalists always lie," the man retorted, his crinkly eyes scrunching in suspicion.

Amon nodded, understanding the old man's stance. He dropped his cowl down and removed his mask cleanly, allowing them to look upon his glowing face. The scars did their part and shined brightly in the late night, glowing like a full moon in the sky of the North Pole.

"By the Spirits!" the old man and his wife breathed out in awe.

Completely taken aback by this sudden revelation, the unaware fisherman nodded stiffly and began to sit back down into his chair, needing a moment. Amon looked to the wife, who stared fearfully back, still not knowing what to make of him.

"Well, she showed up with nothing and me and my wife just helped her out is all," he finally stated as he rubbed his legs with his palms. "She left not five hours ago."

Amon tied the mask back around his head, and tugged his hood back into its' usual position.

"Which way?"

"I…I think North?" the man suggested.

It wasn't much but Amon was glad he had made progress in the search for Korra. He nodded his appreciation and sprinted in the direction the man had believed his beloved to be wandering. _Let her be safe, _he prayed to the moon spirit he had cursed not an hour before. The stars were covered by sunlight and clouds a few hours later, and Amon was still searching dark alleyways while Korra neared the ocean shores. She was taken from under his blind eyes.


	13. Bait

Agni Kai—Bait

"Untie me!"

Korra grunted and yelled as she wiggled in the tight ropes around her waist, legs, and arms. The equalists sat patiently, occasionally hitting the nerves and muscles in her neck to shut her up if she screamed too loud or got on their last wits. When she tried biting through the rope like a rat, they started to pay more attention.

"You don't know when to keep your trap shut, do you avatar?" they would ask, and then compare her to the awful bending triads, calling her no better, while heckling and teasing her bending abilities.

"I'll show you…" she would threaten, trying to bend desperately as her numb muscles struggled.

"Knock her out won't you? It won't be long, now," the lieutenant instructed.

The long awaited silence came and the quiet team gave a gasp of relief, wondering why they didn't do so earlier. They had brought her back to the old apartments, and were waiting in the underbelly of the structure, a place only few had knowledge about. Korra was woken up and put into sudden comatose every few hours or so. They needed her to make a racket ever so often, hoping the line was baited enough for their real prey.

"No, it won't be long now after that," the lieutenant repeated, eyeing the elevator to the main floor.

Amon ran for what seemed like forever. _Where is she!?_ Lurking in the shadows, he couldn't really do a clean search of the city in the daylight and waited for the cover of night. Yet, he still had no luck, not finding any trace of her still. _Did she desert me? No, no! She wouldn't…would she?_ Doubts crept into his mind like a thick fog of shadow. _Where can she be? _He cornered and interrogated anyone on the street that he saw. He had to find her, no matter the cost.

"Where's avatar Korra!?" he spat at a member of the Triple Threat Triad, holding the boy by his collar as he pushed him against an alley wall.

"I…I…don't k-know. Don't kill me! Please!" the scared fire nation child would whimper, he was just like Noatok when he first arrived, fearful and unsure of his future.

Amon resurfaced.

"I do not care to harm you," Amon reassured, and dropped the boy onto the ground suddenly, who gave out a pained shout as he hit the broken glass and other debris that surrounded the two.

"But, if I find you lied to me," Amon countered, crouching down to stare into the boy's face intently. "Your life will be forfeit, and I assure you, not even your bones will remain. Now go."

The young punk picked himself up quickly, cutting his palms on the glass, and scurried away. If he had a tail, it would be placed firmly between his legs in fearful submission. Amon gave a superior grunt as he gazed after the boy. That had been the fifth gang member he interviewed that night, and yet, nothing.

"Korra…" Noatok reminded himself, and he backed up against a wall and blew out a worried sigh against the wood of his mask.

He stared up at the sky and saw Korra's smile illuminating in the night's stars. The shine of his scars illuminated vigorously, then, and his eye holes glowed in the alleyway, a bright blue. It hurt his eyes, which watered slightly, but he was more concerned with the why. _What does that mean? _He listened to the night. A car honked in the distance. A shop keeper was weeping for his lost cabbages. A splash of water as a man ran through a puddle. A scream. The latter intrigued him. He followed the sound wave of the scream, trailing it closely. It was a woman, and a fierce one at that. _Korra? _He heard her cries for help. Then he heard the same woman usher out a fiery death threat _Definitely Korra. _He sprinted off, the scraps of paper fluttering behind him in the alley at his sudden speed. The noise was coming from the old equalist apartments, and Amon stayed his quickened pace when he reached them. _It's a trap. _He let out an extremely frustrated grunt. _They're baiting me. _His eyes furrowed in a glare as he peered down the abandoned street, formulating some plan before he stormed in.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the massive room.

Equalists filed in continuously, preparing for the moment of reckoning. Korra rolled around in her constraints, wiggling and thrashing in them. _If I could just bend…_

"Give it up, girl," the lieutenant sneered as he sat peacefully atop a box, his eyes never leaving the entry way where his followers came in steadily.

She gave a strained grumble and laid her head back on the concrete floor, still wiggling her limbs in the constraints, looking for a loophole. Her muscles remained numb and sore from the constant jabbing of the equalists. She had just gotten over not bending for a week, and then, just when she regained it with Noatok, it was stolen from her again. _Stupid chi blockers._ She reminded herself to learn better hand to hand combat, so she would not have to rely on her bending so much, obviously it helped nothing when it came to fighting chi blockers. _Noatok, where are you? _She thought desperately_, _letting her memories wander, she thought of the better moments they shared together, until finally, she was lost in them, closing her heavy lids, escaping the bare room. However, just when she and Noatok began to meet again in her thoughts, a jab to her side sucked her back into reality.

"Not so fast, avatar," the lieutenant warned, raising an eyebrow at her. "You have to be lucid when he comes."

"I swear, the minute I get out of these damned things…" she threatened again, letting him get the picture of her free.

"Really? I don't see you ever being free again," he admitted, nodding to the elevator. "Once Amon comes to rescue you, and he will, you're never going to interfere again."

Her face scrunched in a fearsome glare. _I can't wait to rip that stupid mustache right off his face and shove it up…_

"Sir!"

The two looked to the elevator where a group of equalists stood, waving their arms at the lieutenant.

"We have him! He's coming up to the building now!"

"See? What did I tell you, avatar?" the lieutenant gloated. "Now finally, we can move on with our agenda."

He looked to her and a smile grew wide on his long, thin face as he stood up and approached her. She shifted backward, propped on her elbows, keeping her glare intact.

"Hmm…" he thought. "I think we should make you more presentable to Amon, can't catch a big fish with a small worm. Although, the clothing you're in now isn't half bad."

He motioned to her small, tight clothing, which kept rising up, showing more skin. The lieutenant ripped the sleeves, the only part that actually fitted her moderately well, and tore into the high cut water tribe collar, exposing more and more of her. He gave a nod.

"That'll do, I don't see how he could resist," the lieutenant assured himself, as he nodded at the pile of cloth that lay at his feet.

_Perve, _she thought. _I suppose I was right after all. They're all perves. _She heaved a sigh, and spat onto the ground at the lieutenant's feet. Peering down, he gave a chuckle and simply turned away from her as he wiped the oozing liquid off on the box next to him.

"I believe you'll think differently in a few seconds," he hissed at her, and then turned to the conversing equalists in the room. "Everyone! Positions!"

The prepared equalists sprinted chaotically in all directions and the room became pitch black, but Korra still heard the scurrying of feet all around, hiding in the shadows. A light shone only on her, and she squinted in the spotlight's brightness. The lieutenant gave her one last creepy grin and sank into the dark. Silence, and she felt alone. _I gotta learn how to do that…_She still grunted and struggled in the restraints, making the only noise in the room. _Maybe I can get out before he comes, _she hoped foolishly. Too late. Only moments later a different, lighter set of feet pattered in the massive hall, sounding near the elevator. _Please don't be Noatok…_ The feet landed on the ground near her and came closer, she sucked in a loud breath. Amon came out of the shadows into the light seconds later. She shook her head vigourously, as if that would help him escape if she remained quiet. He sprinted to her, his eyes ever sparkling, and he crouched down to her.

"Korra!" he breathed to her, as she threw herself into him in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologized over and over, tears streaming down her face. "Get out of here!"

He gave a chuckle, shook his head, and stroked her tangled hair affectionately, as his arms wrapped around her protectively. He offered words of comfort, as she let out choking sobs against his shoulder pads.

"Touching, simply touching."

Not letting go of Korra, Amon remained unflinching as the pitch black illuminated into full brightness again. _He knew…_Korra realized. Equalists jumped down from the second level, and emerged from the shadows. The lieutenant stood, his kali sticks equipped, not five feet from the couple, his grin widening at their hopeless case. Amon pulled away from Korra, held up his hands to her face, his thumbs rubbing away stray tears, and stopping her trembling lip.

"My my," the lieutenant mocked. "Such affection."

Amon's eyes flicked to his side, to the lieutenant who stood behind him, and Amon raised himself upward, standing tall in front of Korra.

"Hello," Amon merely stated. "What is it that you want?"

The lieutenant dropped his kali sticks and brought a hand to his face, pinching his mustache thoughtfully.

"Let me see," he begun, twisting his unique facial hair in his fingers. "You left me to die, betrayed your own people, and ran off with the whore of the benders. I would be just fine with your, or her, death. Perhaps both?"

"You would have killed me already if you really wanted me dead," Amon snarled. "Why wait?"

The lieutenant smiled and swarms of equalists immediately chi blocked Amon into submission, before he was able to even consider bloodbending them.

"Let's just say I want to make it as painful as possible," his former friend retorted, his blackening eyes glossing over with excitement as Amon was brought to his knees, and barely held up by his ex-followers.

Korra gave out a pained groan seeing Noatok brought down so easily. _Why isn't he fighting back?_ He remained limp in the arms of the equalists, his head only held up by his drowning will. Korra flicked her eyes to the lieutenant and back to Noatok. _Don't give up. _The lieutenant was slightly shocked Amon took it so calmly, and made his disappointment known by frowning. His eyes snapped to Amon and Korra and a sick idea sprung into his mind. He strode over to Korra and yanked her off the ground. Amon flinched slightly, and cursed himself for doing so, even though seeing another man treat Korra in such a way made him want to turn the rivers red with blood. Pressing his new advantage, the lieutenant drew a knife and cut Korra out of her restraints. She immediately began to run to Noatok, but was held back easily by the lieutenant who pulled her into him.

"Maybe I won't kill her after all," the lieutenant suggested, studying the squirming girl. "She is quite pretty."

Noatok gave another flinch, a larger one this time, causing the equalists holding him down to ripple in response, and his eyes scorched under his calm façade. His emotions got the better of him, and the emotional Noatok was ready to release the gates to his hatred, even though the cold Amon suggested otherwise. _You'd just be fueling the flame._ He could no longer remain strong as the lieutenant began stroking Korra's cheek with his blistered fingers, and Amon conceded as his anger broke boiling point.

"If you touch her, I will destroy you," he growled, his rasping, cool voice ringing loudly in the hall.

Laughter was the response to such a threat, and Amon kept his eyes steady on the lieutenant and Korra, waiting for just the correct time. The lieutenant went too far.

"Maybe when I'm through with her, and have gotten what I want most," he theorized cruelly, his full attention on Korra, now. "I'll grant her the death she rightfully deserves."

The equalists were no longer for the equality of all. That no longer mattered. All they could see was vengeance, in the worst ways. The only thing they cared about, now, was making Amon and Korra suffer for their actions, for finding a way around their differences. The lieutenant, done with hypothesizing, held Korra closer to him, right in front of Amon's face. She felt his stinking breath on her neck, as the equalists all watched happily, she gave out whimpers. Amon turned away, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of their escape, no matter how much it killed him.

"Noatok!" she screamed to Amon, her eyes begging for help as the lieutenant snatched the back of her neck in his grip.

He needed more time. His muscles had just begun to regain strength, but he couldn't find his way into the lieutenant's body just yet. Angered by his ignorance, the lieutenant threw Korra to the floor, catching Amon's attention. She yelped in pain as her back hit the hard floor. _If I only had a little more…just a little more. _There was nothing left to spare, Korra was struggling all she could, yet she could only do so much to ward off a lust filled man. Noatok was running out of options as his enemy crawled over Korra. Amon let out a pained howl, and shifted his eyes left to right, left to right. When the lieutenant flicked the knife out again, Amon intervened.

"Stop! Stop!" he yelled, and tried to extend a hand to Korra, desperate to protect her.

The lieutenant paused and looked to Amon, a drooling grin stretched across his face as Korra lay beneath him, squirming and squealing.

"Yes? Final words?"

"Yes," Amon breathed out, not realizing the equalists holding him down were pulling with all their might to hold him back. "Agni Kai."


	14. Collision

Agni Kai—Collision

The room was utterly silent. Amon had given out the challenge, and even an equalist couldn't deny such a tradition.

"Well, what say you, lieutenant?" Amon challenged, his voice growing stronger in the quiet.

The lieutenant gave a smile, peered one last look at Korra, enough to make her shiver, and nodded. He jumped off the girl, and flicked the equalist followers away as he crouched down to the hateful Amon.

"What are the conditions? I'm not stupid enough to allow bending," he said, his eyebrows raised. "Although, I can still kill you with or without your bending."

Amon gave a dark chuckle, the lieutenant was in over his head.

"No bending, no kali sticks," Amon outlined and the lieutenant nodded gravely.

The two shook, and the lieutenant moved onto the main issue.

"It's all great fun but what exactly are we fighting for here?" the lieutenant pondered. "I hold all the cards. What could you possibly offer?"

"My ultimate surrender to you," Amon offered, the lieutenant shook his head.

"You have to do better than that. Ultimate surrender? Look where you are now. It can't get more ultimate than this."

Amon gave out a sigh and bit his lip.

"I will kill the avatar myself, should I lose."

Amon put it all in and the lieutenant couldn't resist. The star crossed lover killing his partner after losing an Agni Kai? It couldn't get more painful than that, and that was the plan all along. Cause enough torment to haunt Amon the rest of his life. The pot increased.

"Afterwards," the lieutenant suggested. "You will live on, until the rest of your days. Forced to be haunted with your loss. And when the city falls to me, I'll be sure to invite you."

Amon gave a sharp nod, and gazed over at Korra, who peered fearfully back. _Was I wrong about him? _she wondered.

"If I win…" Amon began.

"Yes, yes, you get your freedom and _my _ultimate surrender," the lieutenant mocked.

"The surrender of the equalists," Amon corrected, not willing to let any loopholes slide through without his knowledge. "And Korra goes free with me."

The lieutenant reached out a hand, and Amon took it, sealing the agreement between the two. Wasting no time, the lieutenant picked Korra up and threw her to Amon like meat to a lion.

"We fight in two hours," the lieutenant barked, and motioned for his followers to keep an eye on the pair of waterbenders. "Stay here, make sure they don't escape."

Korra growled menacingly at the lieutenant who smirked back.

"I hold true to my word, avatar," he threatened. "After I win, I'll try to squeeze in a more personal meeting between the two of us before your lover ends your life."

The lieutenant pivoted on his heels and left the room, his heavy steps like knives in Korra's back. She looked to Noatok, whose head was bowed in known shame at her piercing gaze.

"What are you thinking!?" Korra whispered out in a hiss, eyeing the surrounding equalists suspiciously.

Amon shifted his eyes upward and studied her nervous expression thoughtfully.

"I find your lack of faith in my fighting worrisome, Korra," he remarked, suppressing a chuckle.

She breathed out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms in frustration.

"I just know he has something up his sleeve," she twisted her head to look at where the lieutenant sauntered off. "He's going to cheat, somehow, and then kill you…"

Amon quickly snatched her face away from the darkening shadows of the room. He lifted his mask halfway up, only revealing his lips, and gave a cocky grin. _How did I not notice he was my age? He's just like Mako or Bolin…_ Interrupting her nostalgic thoughts, he closed in and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips.

"Korra, everything's going to be just fine," he said, lowering the wooden mask back onto his face. "If he cheats, I'll bloodbend him."

"It didn't work so well last time…" she reminded him, tugging at her loose strands of hair in anxiety.

He grabbed onto her face with both of his hands, tucking his thumbs behind her ears, and staring deep into her eyes.

"I will defeat him. There is no if, and, or but."

She gave him a nod, still not one hundred percent confident, but she put her faith in him, letting his strength carry her, even if he had to provide enough for the two of them. She let out a sigh, and eyed him curiously.

"How did you find me anyway?"

He gave out a chuckle, his eyes shifting mischievously to her.

"I followed the sound of your screams. It wasn't hard. Not many captives usher out death threats in the same breath like you do."

Scowling, she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to hide the obvious, smug grin.

Some time later, the lieutenant stumbled in on a wide awake Amon stroking the hair of an unconscious Korra, who lay softly against his chest. She was too tired to stay lucid after the day she spent in on and off comatose, and had used the time before the showdown to catch a quick nap. When the man with the catfish mustache approached the two, Amon squinted his eyes ever so slightly in an intense glare, and suddenly held on to Korra more protectively, cradling her away from the sight of such a man. She responded by burrowing deeper into his soft equalist clothing, not even noticing the growing tension in the room.

"You two look comfortable," the lieutenant remarked sarcastically, a clear shine of jealousy in his eyes.

Amon nodded quietly, and the once casual members of the equalists party closed in, uniformly.

"Too bad it has to end," he said, a sharp smile stretching across his face, ear to ear.

Amon simply nodded his head silently again, not wanting to wake a calm Korra with his voice, even though it was pointless in allowing her a few more moments of sleeping bliss. He gently wiggled out of her pillow hold on him, and carried her sleeping head evenly as he placed it on the floor as softly as he could. It was certain he could have picked her up by her hair and screamed in her ear until glass broke and she still wouldn't have woken up. However, he did not want to test the easily angered avatar. He smirked as he went on both knees before her, looking down upon the peaceful girl, the one fate had destined him to be with, and he lowered a soft, scarred hand to her hair, which was splayed beautifully against the concrete floor.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered softly, and the equalists grabbed onto his arms and dragged the lonely man away from the resting Korra. _Separated again, _he thought sullenly, and kept his eyes on the girl as a team of equalists shook her viscously awake. Her eyes fluttered open dreamily, and she gave him one last worried and confused stare as he was pulled out of her sight, through the elevator and the lobby, and into the gathering dark where a menacing truck awaited him. He mimicked what she did when he took her to the arena, and gazed up longingly at the night sky, finding her entrancing him in the moon, whispering to him in the stars. The lieutenant gripped his arm fiercely and threw him into the back of the truck, rolling his eyes at the weak man, brought down by a mere girl. The ride was quiet. Amon sat gagged and tied across from the lieutenant, who occasionally picked up on the masked man's glare, and smirked malevolently in return. Whenever, an illuminating light shone through the small holes and cracks of the broken down tank, Amon would peer at the escaping moonlight, thinking of Korra, his obsession with her escalating the further he was pulled away from her presence, her sight. She had resurfaced Noatok, and when he was with her he felt whole again, no longer just his one half, Amon, he was one man, one entity, and he never wanted to be from her side, but knew he had to settle the waves of revolution that he had started.

"You used to be so cold."

Amon snapped his head away from the side of the car and gazed up at the lieutenant's mocking but somber face. The man had aged significantly. When he joined the equalists a few years earlier, Amon reshaped the broken down man who lost his home and family to a bending triad, and created a strong, calculating subject just like him. However, without Amon as his lifeblood, the man had heavily indented lines and sagging, old skin well beyond his years. It was his only shot at regaining a regular life again, this challenge, and he was not the man Amon had begun with, and it was clear in his eyes which seemed to lose sanity by the minute. Amon shrugged, not wishing to continue on the tricky past the two shared.

"We could have taken this city," he continued nonetheless, ignoring Amon's seeming indifference to his feelings. "People would have finally been equal. All that we hoped and planned would have come true."

Turning back to the idealist, Amon shook his head and gave a pitiful eye to the lieutenant. The man snarled in return, not wanting pity from a man he hated now, but used to admire.

"I suppose there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind," the lieutenant hesitantly admitted. "If only _she _was out of the way, maybe you wouldn't be such a blind fool."

Amon shook his head and looked away again. _This is going nowhere. _Silence captivated the truck again, until a few moments later, they had reached their destination.

"Finally here," the lieutenant sighed, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the battle to come, much like a lost soldier.

Amon was picked up again by a young equalist, who Amon shook off in his pride, wanting to walk himself instead of being dragged around like a petulant child. Leaping out of the back, Amon and the lieutenant gazed around at the landscape. A deserted wasteland, just outside the city's limits, greeted them corruptly. Rotting fence posts and fickle matters of debris surrounded the two men, and a smell of thick industry drifted in the air. Amon flicked his eyes around, judging what he would need to fight, how he could use the fences and busted tires that lay peacefully in the wilting grass to his advantage. Petrified, masked equalists removed the gag from under his mask that they had awkwardly placed there before, and untied his wrists which were getting sore from being behind his back so long. After the freedom of his lips and muscles, he stretched, rolling his shoulders and kicking his legs backward. The lieutenant merely stepped calmly out to one side of the fenced in area, and waited patiently for Amon to carry out his warm up. He listlessly stretched his calves as he gazed at the lieutenant sneakily, analyzing his face and body language, which seemed bored yet prepared. _I've taught him well. _Amon steadily sauntered in to the makeshift arena, squaring off about twenty feet from the lieutenant. Amon and his enemy removed their shirts and shoes, as was the custom. Amon kept his mask on, but his cowl was thrown to the ground. They were both ready, and Amon looked to his old friend. The lieutenant wasted no time, and immediately sprung from side to side, his chi blocking knowledge floating in his mind. Amon crossed his arms and waited patiently, and as the man approached him, Amon flew out a neat jab to his shoulder, which the lieutenant artfully dodged. The lieutenant threw a punch to Amon's stomach quickly and Amon leapt back and lifted his leg in the air in a deft kick. His foot connected to the lieutenant's chin and he was thrown back, landing on the ground hard. Amon's feet sprinted to the man, pressing his youthful advantage as he threw another kick to the man's stomach as he struggled to get up. He slid back a few more feet, but managed to land gracefully, digging his toes into the soil. The lieutenant was already dirty from head to toe and a thin stream of blood leaked from his mouth, he spit the red liquid onto the ground in defiance as Amon came at him again, arms behind his back in clean running. However, as Amon sprinted too quickly, the lieutenant merely stood aside and threw a chi block to Amon's back as he begun to slow, throwing the masked man off balance. The lieutenant did not hesitate as he kicked Amon's staggering side, and it was Amon's turn to pick himself off the ground. Yet, his confidence had cost him, and he did not think the lieutenant would be running in as quickly, as he slowly got up on all fours, and another kick entered his ribs, rolling him to the side. Amon let out a pained grunt, and when he saw the lieutenant leaping in the air, twirling down upon him in a devastating tackle, Amon pushed himself away, and jumped to his feet. His kick and punch hit air, and the lieutenant rolled into the ground, but immediately stood back up. Both had cuts and bruises forming from their equally painful attacks, and both breathed heavily. _I underestimated him_, Amon reconsidered, and wondered if he really could defeat his second in command. The lieutenant sprinted off to Amon again, knowing he was going to be thrown to the ground easily with his clumsy footwork, Amon fell for it and the lieutenant was knocked into the dirt easily, his hand searching for the sharp object he had put in the secretive mound as Amon came down upon him. He began to throw a barrage of punches and hits, finally claiming victory, or so he thought. In the field of pain, the lieutenant grasped the covered knife and lodged it into Amon's ribs before he was able to let out another punch. A howl erupted from the silent Amon and he staggered off and backward, stumbling on the soles of his feet as the lieutenant stabbed him again. Amon's vision swirled and he fell onto his knees, his blood starting to pool in his hands as he grasped the oozing wounds gaping in his stomach. Blood was streaking out of his mouth and he spit it up on the brown patch of grass before him, tainting the land. The shadow of the lieutenant sauntered toward him, and as Amon looked up painfully, he saw a smirk on his old friend's face.

"I guess you won't be able to kill Korra after all. I suppose I'll have to fill in for that role. I don't mind."

Amon glared up and spat more blood from his mouth, which seemed to be overflowing with the salty stream. _I failed her._ His adrenaline kicked in as he thought of Korra beaten and dead, begging for his help and receiving none. He thought of her burning eyes, glossing over as his enemy laughed cruelly at the fate of the lovers he hated so much. The lieutenant pulled back on the shining blade and began to aim for Amon's throat.

"NO!" Amon growled, jumping to his feet, ignoring the spiking, radiating pain from his core.

The lieutenant screamed and dropped the knife as Amon rose from his knees, his fingers and hands twisted in power as he controlled the heartbeat of those around him. His bending immediately snapped into the lieutenant's heart and he clotted the arteries there, restricted its blood flow and causing it to arrest. That was not enough for him, as the lieutenant's breathing shallowed and his left side numbed, Amon discontinued the blood leading to his brain, leading to his muscles, freezing the man from the inside out. His eyeballs exploded, popping out of his head, blood leaking from the socket, his open mouth, and nose as they connected at his throat in a river of blood and poured into the ground. The lieutenant's heart no longer beat, but was silenced, never to feel again. Amon turned to the shocked equalists who now stood huddled in fear as they saw Amon's mask, covered in blood like a vengeful spirit.

"Leave me now," he whispered out, groaning in pain. "Before I kill each and every last one of you."

He dropped his arms, and the equalists scurried away, immense fright and sadness in their eyes as they recounted the death of both their leaders. Amon sang his way into his own body, but found he could not concentrate enough to heal his deep wounds. He fell into unconsciousness, next to the gruesome, still bleeding body of the lieutenant. As he gave in to the thick black, the cosmos flew by him in an ocean of time, but then ceased to exist. He saw his little brother Tarrlok, a smiling, loving child, and the girl in his dreams running and laughing confidently. _Korra. _She was smiling at him knowingly, but then she was no longer there, but was replaced by a wise man in airbending robes, an arrow pulsing on the tip of his head.

"Hello, Noatok."


	15. Constellations

Agni Kai—Constellations

The two men, the bender and the former equalist, sat quietly as Noatok recovered his senses. Aang had brought him to the center of the universe, up in the high night sky, away from the pain of his body that still bleed and beat below. Noatok could easily make out Aang, who wore his traditional airbending robes, the yellow and light orange contrasting drastically with the cosmic landscape, while Aang squinted at the transparent Amon, whose body no longer existed but was made of lines of constellations, and he was no longer dressed uniformly in equalist clothing, but garments of his birth place, the Northern Water Tribe, and he could feel through his starry skin, the warm, dark blue furs. After studying the eccentric style that he hadn't seen in the five years since he left his home land, Amon peered up at the old airbender that sat before him.

"Aang?" Noatok questioned, his hollow, black eyes widening as the former avatar sat before him calmly.

Aang nodded and smiled warmly, his large twinkling blue eyes shining with experience.

"Why are you here?" Noatok asked, confusion and amazement on his translucent face. "I thought only previous avatars could communicate with the current one."

"Yes," Aang assured. "However, your case is of special concern to me. I don't think you realize how important your decisions are for the future of the world. Even in the times of Ozai, things were never this unstable."

Amon nodded solemnly, guilt washing over his sparkling features for all the harm he caused to Republic City, to Korra, the trouble he made for her. Yet, there was still a portion of him that hated bending, it still burned in the deep layers of his core, always churning without relief.

"I've changed," Amon answered calmly, his voice ringing throughout the cosmos and time. "I no longer want to be part of the equalist party. Isn't that enough?"

Suddenly saddened, Aang shook his head heavily, and the two men found equality in depression.

"Unfortunately that is not the case," Aang muttered out, not wishing to say the difficult words. "There is still inequality throughout the world, non benders and benders still fight, without the help of the equalist party. Corruption is bred in the streets and homes of Republic City, and its' people will need love and understanding to reunite and purify the damage that has been done."

Noatok nodded his head thoughtfully, bringing a celestial hand to his chin.

"What must I do?" Noatok inquired restlessly, his fingers still clenching his twinkling skin.

Aang gave a chuckle, finding himself entertained by the serious man.

"You, Noatok," Aang decreed jokingly, a mischievous grin stretching on his face. "Must love Korra. Only by the union of the two of you can there be peace. The world's most powerful bender and the city's most ardent non bender must give up the fight and join together."

Amon gave a snort, and caught the former avatar by surprise by such a show of rash emotion.

"I already love her, Aang, and I know the two of us must show the city that a non bender and a bender can be happy together."

Aang shifted uncomfortably, and his eyes gazing sheepishly away.

"Unfortunately there is more to it than just love and union, Noatok," Aang stated, sighing deeply. "You have to give up your bending."

Noatok let his head down, knowing there had to be a catch to all of this. _My bending? _A pang of shame hit his chest hard. It was for the good of the world, but he couldn't help but feel unending sadness at the thought of no longer being able to waterbend. _Or bloodbend. _

"Why?" Naotok whispered, already understanding the exact reasoning behind Aang's theory.

"The union of the avatar and a non bender is powerful. However, the pairing of the avatar and the liar who pretended to be a non bender is not."

"But the people already know I'm a waterbender," Amon retorted. "How can I convince them now?"

Aang shrugged and smiled annoyingly.

"I don't have all the answers, Noatok."

Noatok crossed his starry arms and frowned at the legendary, bald man. Under his scrutinizing gaze, Aang shifted his eyes to a cluster of cosmic stars heading rapidly in their direction.

"It seems my time with you is up, Noatok," Aang admitted solemnly, but give a reassuring smirk in his direction. "Prepare yourself for the pain you are about to endure. I have sent Korra to find you, she is on the way. Be ready."

"But how did she-?"

The cluster exploded and the fire burned through the connecting lines of stars on Naotok's body, breaking his link to Aang. He fell into his old body, down through the darkness of space, and into the ground in a harsh breath of life. The pain came first. His stomach's wound ceased to bleed, but a ripping hole remained. The pain was unreal and Noatok was certain he was going to pass out once again at the deep throb and tearing soreness that erupted from his chest. His voice came next, and he did not hesitate in letting out a howl of sorrow and hurt. He kept screaming until his trachea could stretch no longer, and his lungs breathe no deeper. Sight followed. Blood was everywhere, a gruesome scene of red dawn, and his eyes widened at the suffering he had caused his old friend, who's eyeless face lay next to him, maggots already feasting on the rotting tissue.

"Noatok!?" a woman yelled in return to his cry.

_Korra?_ He could not let out another scream for help, his lungs hurt too much to suck in another sharp breath. He managed to let a groan and a whimper of pain out, hoping she could follow it. Her light footsteps came bounding up to him moments later. Her hair hung savagely across her features, her triple ponytail held loosely in. She kneeled down to him immediately and placed her soft hands on his bleeding wound. When her skin sank into the blood he let out a growl, the wound burned under her.

"Oh Spirits, oh spirits…" she muttered out as she bended a pool of water from the barely moistened soil.

The water streamed down into her palm as it began to glow. His vision swayed, yet he felt the shooting ache surge through him as she gently caressed the oozing cuts.

"Korra!" he screamed as he writhed on the dirt. "Stop! Stop! Please…"

She remained serious and intense, ignoring his whimpers for her to cease the healing. He could smell the salty smell of blood on his mask, and it seemed to choke him as he gasped in pained breaths. Fingers and toes curled, his spine shot up and down as he fought the increasing spikes of cleansing pain away in the best aggression he could.

"Noatok, stay calm, deep breaths," she purred to him, eyebrows still furrowed at the festering wound. "Get ready."

It had been cleansed and it was ready for the reattachment of torn tendons and muscle that the knife had ripped through. He sucked in a deep breath and his chest rose. She gave a distant nod, and reached into the deep hole, her shining palms entering the gash. Another scream ripped from his mouth as he spit in his mask, the saliva oozing around his face. His jaw clenched tightly and he thought he may dislocate it, should he grind his teeth more so. Korra peered at him in deep concern but continued carefully stitching together the bloody tissue and muscles that the lieutenant had cut so deep into. The water worked its magic, globing onto the rips and stretching to the counterpart, attaching slowly and surely but the muscle connected just as strong. He had lost a lot of blood, and Korra was no surgeon, but she managed to reattach the white and red shreds. His chest still thumped up and down dramatically during the ordeal, and while she stitched the stomach back together he had convulsed in extreme pain. He was covered in sticky, streaking sweat as his skin paled and reddened as she worked. She pulled her bloody, shining hands out of his chest, and flicked the oozing, thin liquid away from her in a deft bend back into the ground. His body relaxed, a throb still noticeable to him, but he was altogether whole once again. She leaned over to look at his eyes through the blood stained slits in his mask and gave him a relieved smile. _He was still alive._ Barely conscious he reached a limp hand to her hair, staining it slightly with the blood on his hands.

"Korra…" he choked out in a dry whisper. "How did you find me?"

A smug smile grew across her glittering features, her eyes scorching with confidence.

"Equalists are suckers," she scoffed, but then took his hand from her hair and placed it softly on the drenched ground. "Sleep, I'll take care of you."

He did not need to be told twice, as he closed his aching eyes. Korra giggled slightly and was incredibly pleased with herself. She had saved Noatok's life, escaped a band of chi blockers, and did it all while on the run from the police. Looking down at the rise and fall of his bloodied, bare chest, she gently placed her hand on the place of the wound that was just as soft as the rest of his pale skin now, and felt the beating of his organs, the pulse of his heart. Carefully, she laid her head over his heart, and listened to the strong, yet gentle thumping. The rhythmic pattern of rise and fall, constrict and relax, of his body engulfed her into its routine, and she did not feel her own heartbeat racing next to his as she fell asleep. This peaceful setting would, of course, not last, for storm clouds brewed, always following the star crossed lovers everywhere they went.

The night sky shined brightly upon the sleeping pair, and Korra woke up suddenly and peered around in the dark.

"Did you have good dreams?"

Korra peered to the deeply rasping, withered voice of Noatok that came below her in a wisp. Letting a happy sigh escape her, she lowered her hand to his tangled hair, and tugged the knots with dry blood out of place. Her hand stroking his scalp, he closed his eyes again in pleasure, but prepared to sit up. She gently placed a hand at the small of his back and helped him groan his way up. His back was covered in dry roots, soil, and blood, and she cleanly brushed them off as he hung his head down to the ground.

"We should get moving," she suggested when the silence was too much for her to bare.

"Wait, Korra," Noatok snatched her wrist, anchoring her standing body back to him. "I have to ask something of you."

Korra sat back down onto the dead grass, her eyes sparkling with confusion and more anxiety. He heaved a sigh, wondering where to start his interesting tale into the limbo of the spirit world. Running a cracked hand through his scraggly hair, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Avatar Aang," he begun and he felt her stiffen beside him. "Visited me after I went unconscious and, I think, he saved me, spared me, somehow. Normal people do not survive the wounds I endured without divine intervention."

"Or perseverance," Korra interrupted, and he gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Anyway, he told me what I needed to do in order to help you bring balance back to the world," he admitted. "It will not be easy for you to hear."

"What did he say?" she inquired suspiciously, racking her brain for what Aang could possibly request.

"He told me that we needed to be together," he explained and she nodded. "But, then he also told me…"

He looked to the lieutenant, gaining strength from the massive amounts of pain the demented body suffered, Korra shivered when she followed his gaze and immediately turned her head in disgust, but then gazed back to Noatok.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that the avatar needs to be with a non bender," he stated, eyeing her reaction. "That you can't be with me because everyone knows I'm a waterbender, now, and the city needs to have a candidate from each side join and unify the sides."

"Wait. How can Aang want us to be together but then also want me to be with a…?" she begun to ask, but then figured out the truth herself from Noatok's saddened eyes.

Her mouth pressed into a fine, angry line and she crossed her arms.

"No, absolutely not."

"Korra, this _needs_ to happen. It's the only way to bring peace back to Republic City."

"I am not taking your bending, Noatok!" she yelled, her eyes burning on the subject. "We can just run away, go away forever. Never look back and forget this ever happened."

She shook her head as her eyes brimmed with shedding tears. She had no choice, the only path was set before her feet, and even she knew how ridiculous it was to run away from such a destiny. Noatok started to untie his mask, which was still hanging on his face, covered in brown blood and dirt, the cracks in the wood splintered. The heavy thing was torn from his true face and he threw it aside, and gazed softly at Korra, awaiting her. His face had remained relatively unscathed by the fight, aside from a few blood and dirt smudges across his forehead, his scars remained brilliant, especially in the night.

"Whenever you are ready, Korra," he stated, his old, ordering behavior rising into his voice. _It has to be done, she can't run from it. _

He sat on the back of his legs comfortably and let his arms fall by his sides, he lifted his face into the crisp night air.

"No! Stop it, Noatok," she warned. "It's not happening."

"This is the only way," he retorted.

"I don't care, I'm not going to do that to someone I care about!"

He heaved a sigh and mustered up his courage.

"Have I told you about why I became an equalist?"

"Don't do this, Noatok…"

"It's because I hated bending, especially my own," he continued anyway, ignoring her protests. "My father forced me into bending, and I ended up killing him because of it. I have always hated it, even before I saw what it did to families like my own in Republic City. All it did was remind me of a past life I no longer wanted, and it has cursed me to despise the world. It is a plague, Korra, one that I can rid myself of right now, if you will allow it to happen."

"But look at yourself!" she argued. "Your scars are not the same, you're not the same. Bending also became your key to a better life."

"It also made me destroy a man, today," he retorted back, nodding his head toward the limp body in the dirt. "And caused many innocent people to lose their bending."

"And now you're asking me to do the same!"

"It is merely penance for my sins, Korra. An eye for an eye. I took the bending of others, mine should be taken as well."

There was no denying his logic. If he was willing to lose it, willing to become weakened, how could she refuse him? He reached for her hand and brought her angry attention back to him, which softened when she stared into his deep, sad eyes.

"Korra, please," he begged. "If you won't do it for the sake of the world, do it for me."

She nodded her head, unable to deny him any longer.

"But how will Republic City know you're not a waterbender anymore?" she questioned. "They won't believe us if we tell them."

He gave a smile, his eyes regaining their usual sparkle of brilliance.

"The equalists saw me die," he explained, remembering the team run away from a dying Amon and a dead lieutenant. "No one knows I'm still alive, save you."

Korra's eyebrow rose in disbelief and her eyes shined with understanding.

"So when they tell the city you're dead…" she began to unravel the mystery.

"The equalist party will vanish now that they suffered the deaths of two leaders. The police can easily sweep in and clear them out, after of course an anonymous tip to their hideouts, and you can appear on the scene with a non bender nobody that you met while in my prison cells. Maybe it should be a bender that had his bending taken away. It would add to the suspense of it, plus it's true…" Noatok schemed, the idea already taking root.

"But they still think I'm an equalist," she brought up. "They'll just arrest me."

"Not if we bring in a surprise witness," Noatok's grin increased to a devilish nature.

"The fisherman!"

"The people will be brought together because of the political marriage, the old man will testify in your favor, and balance will brought to Republic City once again," Noatok finished.

"And then we can clean up the bending triads," Korra suggested.

Amon's eyes darkened and he gave a stiff nod.

"Now," he stated, smiling sarcastically as he could barely make out Korra's face in the thickening black. "Equalize me."


	16. Wolves

Agni Kai—Wolves

"Are you sure?" she asked again, each time edging closer to Naotok, who sat patiently on his legs.

"For the fifth time," he affirmed, his features becoming more annoyed. "Yes."

Shifting her body hesitantly in front of him, she started to raise her arms into place above his forehead and chest. Her expression was intensely more nervous as she counted the times his heart beat under her fingers. Her muscles relaxed, and she lowered them, unable to carry out the deed.

"I don't know if I can do this," she admitted guiltily. "I've never done it before, and the whole thing just doesn't seem right to me, and-"

"Korra," Noatok interrupted, his patience running thin with her uncertainty. "All avatars know how to bend energy, it will come naturally. You're making the correct and practical decision."

She sighed, and lifted her hands grudgingly back into position. She didn't know what to do as they sat there quietly, her hands on his soft skin and scratchy uniform, the air remaining still. _What do I do? _She felt his heart and his mind pulse under her, and she closed her eyes, trying to focus. _Energy, energy, energy_… she chanted to herself, hoping the word itself was a key to her hidden power. Trying to clear her mind and heart, she centered her attention solely on Noatok, his body, his presence, and the life that filled him. The swirling of his blood and body opened to her and she knew she was progressing into his field of energy. Like a parasite she entered him and fed off his being, searching for his center, trying to feel a flow of bending. She caught onto a wave, and she was engulfed into him. In her mind's eye, she saw a silvery white glowing from his eyes and mouth, and her dark, deep blue matching his shine. In a universe away, he gasped at the feeling of her entering him and drinking from his life's cup, ultimately to cleanse his natural ability he kept in for so long. She was inside him, just not his body. It was almost like she was stuck in a blizzard and every piece of snow was a different memory, emotion, or idiosyncrasy that Noatok carried with him. She snatched at the different dots, and threw away the ones that weren't his bending. They all varied in size and color, coordinated to match his personality. His memories were dark puffs of ice that fell slowly onto her, and she knew that they were always on his mind, never passing quickly, hanging in the air. His traits flurried about, changing shape, form, and color to whatever he was feeling at any given moment. Yet, what she needed to find was his spirit. His ultimate core, the aspect that reflected his true self, and she guessed it would not be in the dots that glittered about her. A white path set before her, the snow ceased as she continued down it, to be replaced with random matter that floated just above her. Stopping on the narrow street of his energy, she peered up and recognized herself. This entire section was dedicated completely to her with snippets and images of her smiling, fighting, sleeping, and anything that made any kind of impression on Noatok. She blushed deeply, reminding herself to not give him too much grief for this, although it would be fun to see him squirm in embarrassment as she told him that she had an entire part of his soul in her honor. She shook her head and continued her journey, time making no difference for her. Each section, as she found out, was comprised of a variety of his aspects. She morbidly passed through one that she noticed was his childhood. Memories of his hatred and icy behavior branched out like a cancer across the blank sky, and stretched all the way down toward the end, while her portion of the path remained untouched by this growth. _I guess I really did make an impact on him_, she considered proudly. While walking through his past life, she studied him as a teenager and a young boy. Most of the images were of his father, mother, and brother, but there was one of him. He looked back at her, as if he was studying his image in a mirror as she just happened to stand behind it. He was frowning intently, displeased or angry with something that had happened moments before. She peered closer at the teenage boy, and realized why. Half of his face was red and swelling as he gently lay two fingers on the savage mark, testing how painful the hit had been. This transition led to the segment based on his father. His father's cruel smile greeted her as she entered, and she noticed the same grin from Amon when she first saw his face. It sickened her to walk past it, and she sped up her pace, wishing to get out of the gruesome hallway as fast as possible. Cut up, blurry pictures of an incoming fist, water, or ice, followed by a malevolent grin were the majority of the content, and Korra understood firsthand the level of Noatok's pain. It just got worse as he aged. The images were all of him struggling to fight back or protect the little water tribe boy with the massive light blue eyes that stood behind him in fear. She saw him crying in a variety of ways when he was young, but then only a dry, calm face as he became older. She recognized the old Amon, and how calm and seemingly cold he was when she first met him. The hallway darkened as Naotok's other side came into the picture, Amon's mask and scarring corrupting the energy pulsing in sky, which was no longer a blank white, but a sickening green and dull brown as she gazed upon his first memories of Republic City. Most of it she already knew, distinguishing certain parts of the city that were the most crime ridden, alleys she had seen and fought in before. The images were no longer vivid and descriptive but calm and collected, focusing on nothing but the architecture and scenery around him. An empty street. Rain filling gutters. The night sky. There were dozens of portraits of the moon and stars, and they were always surrounded by a light blue hew, and she could tell he felt homesick when he peered up at the twinkling lights, and she found that she had done the same when he kidnapped her. _You_ _can take a boy out of the water tribe…_she thought as she shifted her eyes around to the different scenes. New memories sprout up around her, ones she was included in with him. Yet, most of them were her eyes. They had some great impact for him, and her own pupils danced around her as she peered back. The tour of his soul ended with his trip into the Spirit World, and she scowled at Aang's smile as she passed by. She had not found his bending aura yet, and she was beginning to worry her time was running out. Aang had perfected energy bending easily, always making sure to get in and out before he was captured entirely by his victim. The path continued, and she heard her own energy whisper to her in encouragement, guiding her to where she was supposed to go. The path widened and it stretched up in the universe of Noatok's soul, and she was surrounded by a silvery light. She kept walking, unsure of where his bending energy was coming from until she entered a plane marked by the insignia of his homeland, the Northern Water Tribe: Waves and a crescent moon. _Bingo._ She thought it would be a room full of Noatok waterbending, his form and technique shown through a variety of images, much like the somber hall she passed, but it wasn't in the slightest. This portion of his soul was carved down the middle, one half black and one white. The colors remained separate, never blending into each other but circled around her in a slow whirl. A massive moon hung in the middle of the colors, symbolizing the importance of the major spirits of the water tribe, paying homage to them instead of the benefits they had brought to their people. She felt a pang of homesickness as she felt her own spirit convulse in familiarity of the colors. As she gazed longingly at the symbols of her own people, she felt another presence in the room. A wolf. It glided past her, its proud head raised up to her chest, its fur swaying celestially as if the beast was made of the night itself, a deep black pelt. A white symbol branded its head, an upward curved line with a severe dot beneath it in the center. She raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why the animal bore the Mark of the Wise upon his forehead. Before she could ask the manifestation, another wolf appeared. This one was a snow white, its fur was chilled in an icy hew while the hairs broke out in blue waves as it trotted, a blue crescent moon resting in the same position on its brow as the other. It was smaller and not as truly gorgeous as its counterpart, but they joined together nonetheless, playing about as they nipped at each other lovingly. Korra understood the symbolism, they were Noatok's non bending and bending sides and by the symbols on their foreheads, she noted the white one was the manifestation of waterbending. She approached the quarreling two cautiously, not knowing what to do now that she knew what each of them represented. As her footsteps approached, they stopped and sat, their eyes full of knowledge. The black one growled at her arrival while the white nodded and whimpered in understanding.

"Hello, spirits," she greeted nervously, raising her hand in a apprehensive wave. "I'm kind of here to take away this guy's bending, do you know how I do that?"

They turned toward each other solemnly. The white wolf gave his brother a lick on the snout as they both whined knowingly. The black wolf looked on sadly as his playmate and friend stood and sauntered to Korra. As he gracefully approached, he motioned with a human like gesture of his brilliant, white paw for her to sit before him. She obeyed immediately, and stared into his large black eyes that were incredibly similar to the sparkling of Noatok's. His fur waved before her, his clean snout softly breathing in and out restlessly as his chest made soft growls. The scent of an ocean breeze, new rains, and salty blood wafted into her nose, and she was reminded of her own home and the skill of water. He was testing her reaction, preparing her for loss that she was bound to create. Waves of guilt crippled her, and she felt saddened by the wolf's clear, black eyes that she knew she would never see again. However, she remained strong in her decision, and although she felt a sting of pain, she endured. _It's what he wants. _The spirit nodded, took one last somber look to his black brother, and he pressed his soft head into her chest. A shock went through her, a ripple in her own soul as he made passage into her body. Her eyes shined bright with power reminiscent of the avatar state, but then faded as the wolf disappeared inside her chest. She felt the power of the waves, the intensity of a hurricane, yet the gentle falling of winter snow completely engulf her. She was overwhelmed by the shocking, cold presence of the spirit inside her. _You cannot be corrupted,_ a voice echoed in her mind. Resisting would prove difficult, for she loved the water boiling and freezing in her muscles. _Think of fire_. Her presence fought back with a vengeance and she thought of water being evaporated under the heat of spitting flame. Summer rains never reaching the ground under the baking of the Sun. Warm life pulsing in blood and organs. The currents of nostalgia left, she regained her senses. The black wolf nodded with respect, and faded into the dark half of the room with a forlorn howl at the destruction of his brother. _I did it! _She cheered as she gazed about the room. _How do I get out?_ As she thought of escape, she was immediately pulled out of Noatok in a dizzying flight, her soul sucking her back into her body. She fell onto the ground in a huff, feeling the heavy weight of gravity once again, and normal breath flowing in and out of her chest in a stream of thick air from the corruption of the atmosphere.


	17. Consequences

Agni Kai—Consequences

_Korra_, a voice whispered from beyond the veil of darkness. _Korra, wake up_. A tranquil black clouding her thoughts, Korra was still recovering from the impact of the white wolf, Amon's bending, being stripped away so easily. So painlessly. It contrasted with his bloodbending, which when it severed the connections to elements it seemed, and was, so painful and terrifying. Yet, it was a simple gesture of his thumb over a forehead, the blood being cut quickly, but the avatar seemed to spend an eternity inside Noatok, searching and destroying inside his soul for days on end. She was unsure if she would be able to do such a thing again, and prayed she did not have to. _Korra. Oh Spirits! Please be alive. Korra!_ Dissipating fog, a bright, white light of coherency shot through the smoke of her mind. Voices of old and new ringing in her head, she arose too quickly, just to fall back down to the dirty, rotting earth that conflicted with the eerie, ethereal style of the energy and soul she had just been pulled away from not moments ago. A face came first, smiling warmly, glowing dimly. _Noatok?_ He mouthed words slowly, and she was at a complete loss for what he was saying. _Noatok? _She asked herself again. _Speak up!_ In a blare, sound returned to her deaf, numbed ears.

"…did it," he completed his thought, and she gazed curiously up at him.

"What did you say?" she inquired, her voice dry and dazed.

"I said," he repeated, a smug grin firmly in place. "You really did it. I can't bend anymore."

To prove the point, he struck the air in a classic waterbending style, nothing responded, the atmosphere cricketing in silence. A great, sad howl erupted inside of Korra, and she looked down at her body. _Is he still inside me? _Whimpering, whining, growling, she felt the wolf's presence stuck within her, and she understood why Aang rarely used this power, this cursed ability. To listen to the moans of the bending energy for eternity, she frowned slightly for the wolf's loss.

"Poor wolf…" she responded obscurely, still analyzing her chest, poking and probing different places, seeing if the wolf's pain was tangible.

Noatok raised a curious eyebrow, and she stared sullenly back.

"Your bending, it's still in me," she explained, pinching an abdomen. "It was insane, Noatok! I saw all your memories, your traits and attributes, and then there was this water tribe part and your bending and non bending animals were playing and the white one with the crescent moon on its' forehead came inside me. And he's still here!"

The curious eyebrow increased to a worried frown and furrow.

"Korra, what are you talking about? Animals? Inside me?"

"Yes!" she insisted, and then sighed. "You wouldn't understand, avatar stuff."

He gave a short nod, wanting to depart from the hallucinations he thought she experienced. The bleak horizon peeked over the flat hills and miniscule buildings in the distance. Noatok squinted ahead, while Korra still twisted around, looking for a wolf.

"We better get going," he suggested. "Equalists may come back."

In her frenzy, she nodded restlessly, but then stopped and peered at the corpse of the mustached man.

"What about him?"

Noatok gazed slightly at the rotting flesh, and shrugged.

"Might as well leave him," he stated coolly. "Let the maggots have their fill."

Korra placed a shaking hand on her hip and furrowed her eyebrows, silently judging. Giving another grunt and roll of his shoulders he hopped on his front feet and staggered away. Korra sighed and followed him, but not before she bended a tent of rock around the dead man, shielding him from sight. Noatok was already heading quickly to the city, while she hurried to catch up gracefully.

"So," she panted. "We're going back?"

"Yes," he answered sharply, the images of his old friend's bloody, ripped face floating in his fragile head. "If we are to change the city's mind about you, we will need to face them head on."

"What about your scars? They'll know it's you."

A dastardly smile stretched across his face, and he paused in his marching.

"I have quite a knack for makeup."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him into the ground playfully.

"Priss," she joked, and she screamed jubilantly as he started running after her, dirt smeared across his face in a determined scowl.

His mask still lay in the ground near the lieutenant's body, the old wound of Amon destroyed as the mask cracked expression and blood splashed façade lay solemnly next to the mound. Morbid forms snatched it from the ground, and wept. Not just for the death of the beloved Amon or the crazed lieutenant, but for all their hopes washed away with the brewing storm. Dreams were placed in the palms of their hands, but were ultimately crushed and reduced to scattered dust. They reached for the hand that no longer fed or extended to them, and they waved a sad goodbye to the nightmare they once knew. The sun remained silent in the brooding air, not even whispering in its' rays.

"This is a tragedy," they sang into the darkening sky, the choir of the damned.

A normal man and woman coupled together, shivering in each other's pleasant warmth. She wore a dark, burgundy scarf and a white wool hat pulled low over her sparkling blue eyes. He wore dark brown, and a mask of cloth matching her red, covering him from the biting wind, although there were other purposes behind the cloth. Dressed head to toe, boots and trench coats stolen from a shop from just outside of the city, a crime that would be addressed once morning came. Gray skies, splashing through muddy puddles, odor reminiscent of industry and smoke stitching the blanket of dark air, greeted the close couple once again. Night owls paced by them, assuming no threat, paying no attention, although they were the most wanted persons in Republic City. The looming, stone police station, with Toph's statue standing cockily, hands placed firmly on hips, evidence of a peaceful time, shadows of the night growing across her smirk. The couple whispered to another, preparing to enter, yet hesitant to do so. _Should we? Yes. I don't know, what if… Noatok! C'mon, trust me. _The strong woman dragged the apprehensive man through the swinging metal doors that clattered with the whipping wind. As they entered, a small, stout woman dressed in an old metalbending uniform greeted them half heartedly as she admitted them into the books. A shine of suspicion gleamed in her eyes at the sight of the covered man.

"Sir, please remove your scarf."

He shook his head silently.

"Miss…" the girl interrupted. "He has some scarring, and he's incredibly embarrassed about it. It's actually one of the reasons we're here today…"

"I don't care!" she snapped back, growing impatient with youth. "I will not allow any masked man in here, lest I know him personally. And unless you're my Uncle Joe, I need to see you clearly. Amon is still out there, young lady, and we have to make sure he doesn't slip through our fingers."

The girl with the gleaming blue eyes and tight scarf nodded obediently. She went over gently to her partner, who recoiled slightly from her touch when she reached for his face.

"It's ok, it's ok…" she soothed softly, running a hand through his thick, obsidian hair.

Allowing her bare hand to brace his face, she skillfully untied the red fabric that was wound half way up, stretching across his nose. One wrap, two wrap, three, she removed the obstacle. The secretary gasped slightly at the revealing, but lowered her head respectfully, assuming he was in a war or an extreme fight, then squinting up at the tall, lean figure, she grunted and nodded, leaving him alone, for now. Turning menacingly to the girl, she motioned to her hat.

"You too, missy."

The girl nodded and easily removed the beanie pressing down on her hair, which spilled out, a shimmering black. The secretary gave another snort of approval, noticing the incredibly pale skin, and too dark coloring of the two, and thought it rather strange that their eyes were so intensely blue. Black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, dirty, smudged faces, her eyes shifted up and down, up and down, as she studied them, no recognition shining in her beady, black. A stamp punched from her hand onto a stack of filled out papers, ink bleeding blue. She crossed her hands over the drenched parchment, and she motioned with her head.

"Sit there until you are called," she said pleasantly, all hints of earlier conversations wiped away. "Have a good day."

The couple bowed slightly, dipping their shoulders, and strode, hand in hand to the wooden chairs near the bleak window, shimmering moonlight flooding through it. The secretary gave a scoff of superiority.

"Young people these days…"

As the grouchy woman dived into her immense paperwork again, the two turned to each other secretly, whispering.

"She knows," the man snarled softly, an intense glare aimed at the old woman.

The girl snatched his face away, tugging onto his hands and cheek, careful not to smudge the flawless makeup he had applied to both of them. If his hands were not gloved, it would be easy to see the white paint and spots of black that were consequences of the disguise. Artistically only using natural products from their short travel back into town and a couple of swipes of paint brushes and ink from a supply cart, Noatok had managed rather painlessly to cover their identities, mostly his. She was not to be in disguise for much longer.

"Calm down," she assured. "No one knows. She was just freaked by the scars, now that they've been...intensified."

His gaze shifted to hers, and he nodded, agreeing, noting the way the veteran woman flinched when she saw him, her own small eyes growing with fright then pity, like so many others before her. He had covered the sparkling, elegant lines with dirt, framed by thin ink to magnify the intensity of the infectious scars. He also managed to add a few more over the other eye, stretching down through his neck, giving the impression of a knife fight. Noatok went over his story numerous times. _In a gang…captured by Amon…beaten, scarred to the point of death…avatar saved me. Well, not all of it is a lie, _he thought wickedly. They were still holding onto each other, peering deep into one another's eyes, silent encouragement, when a young police officer called their names matter-of-factly off a sheet.

"Tarrlok and Tikaani?"

"That's us, Tarrlok," Korra whispered to Noatok, and he nodded, growing accustomed to his stolen name.

They stood from the hard chairs and, still clinging to one another, followed the thin metalbender down the narrow hallway Amon escaped from not too long ago. Now, he returned into the hands of the enemy once again. The clinking and shuffling sound of feet was all that was heard as they journeyed down the hallway. They had specifically requested the chief of police, Lin, to help them, for although she despised Amon, Korra felt she had leverage against the headstrong woman, for she respected the wishes of the council, at least, which included Tenzin. The officer gingerly opened a wooden door and escorted them inside the main office of Lin, where she sat, awaiting them, hands folded over desk, a pondering brow raised arrogantly.

"Leave us, Li," Lin ordered harshly at the shivering rookie, and he immediately sauntered quickly out, not wishing to upset the ornery chief of police.

She shifted in her high, black chair to the silent couple, scowling at them as she judged them superficially.

"So," she began, her eyes in slits and her chin raised. "You two have information on the whereabouts of the avatar and Amon, am I right?"

They nodded in sync, while she brought a hand to her chin. An awkward moment of quiet intensity flushed the room.

"Well, spit it out!" she commanded, her face beginning to redden slightly, her scars paling.

Korra stepped forward with a reassuring push from Noatok, who was still readying himself for the act he had to put on. _High voice? Low voice? Can't let her recognize me…_

"Chief," Korra started, her voice slightly higher with an airy quality to it, giving the impression of a ditsy teenage girl. "Amon is dead."

Lin looked startled, then happy, and then increasingly suspicious.

"And how do you know?"

"Well, you see, after he and the avatar eloped," she wove, telling her account from another view point. "His second in command kidnapped the avatar, using her as bait for Amon. Then, Amon challenged his lieutenant to an Agni Kai. They killed each other."

Her suspicion enhanced and multiplied and she was just about ready to brand this strange girl an equalist. How could anyone possibly have this information otherwise? But, she stayed her tongue, wishing to know more about the monster who destroyed bending.

"Where's the proof? Do you have Amon's body?"

"No…" she stumbled. "But you will find blood stains and the lieutenant's corpse just outside the city limits, covered in rock. The equalists burned Amon's remains, and the ashes are long gone by now."

A pang of hurt rippled in Korra just imagining him dead and returned to the earth in such a lowly manner, not even leaving behind his shell for her to mourn over.

"How do I know I can trust you? You could be just a lying equalist trying to distract us in our search for Amon," the chief countered.

"The equalists there saw it happen, and left. They're eye witnesses to the account," Noatok stepped in, deciding on a higher pitch rather than his usual rasping voice that was so known to the city.

Lin turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Tarrlok, and I was held prisoner by the equalists for over a month," he responded coolly, the lie working its' magic as the chief's face softened.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you a bender?"

Noatok nodded.

"Did he take it?"

Noatok's eyes frowned and he looked deeply saddened as he gave a little shake of his head, the chief nodded back sympathetically, showing some emotion to the man.

"Well, if what you say is true," Lin recounted. "Then, the equalists have been defeated. However, I'd still like to get your story straight and follow you to the place you say the murders happened."

"Of course," they stated in sync.

Lin gave a curt nod, and peered to Korra again.

"What about you? Another bender?"

Noatok stiffened next to her, and Korra bravely stood still, prepared to tell the truth.

"Yes."

"He didn't take your bending?"

"No, he'd rather I'd suffer while my bending was powerless against him," she responded honestly, and Noatok's shoulders sagged slightly at the mention of his past self, which seemed like another lifetime.

"Spirits, what happened?"

Korra let out a sigh and shifted her glance to Noatok briefly, apologizing for what she had to tell the chief, he nodded in understanding, but rather not hear the terrible tale.

"He kidnapped me, chained me, humiliated me in front of thousands, cast me out of Republic City, and tried to rape me," she admitted, her cheeks glaring red as she let out the last part.

_That's going to get her attention. _Lin's face paled as she wondered how she had not seen or heard of this girl before.

"Who are you? With that kind of attention, everyone in this city should know you," Lin asked sincerely, remembering the thousands the girl claimed to have seen her.

"Everyone knows me already, knew me before Amon kidnapped me."

Lin's features became confused as she crossed her arms while racking her brain. When the girl's blue eyes glimmered against the shining light, a moment of complete understanding hit her point blank. The girl pulled her hat off, removed the twirling of her scarf, and wiped her newly paled face with the cloth of the wool beanie. Tikaani became Korra, and the chief shot out of her seat, a hand on the metal wirings, mouth opened to call for help and attention.

"Please, Lin! Hear me out," Korra insisted, cutting Lin's voice off.

"You're a traitor! An equalist! I won't let you speak a word," she hissed.

"Please, I'm not an equalist! Not a traitor. The story I told you was true."

"How? I saw you _kiss_ him! There are witnesses to the havoc you two have wrecked upon this city!"

"Lin, he _kidnapped _me, tied me to him, forced me to watch people I knew lose their bending. I _had _to do something! I couldn't watch one my best friends be stripped of his identity!"

"So you decided to elope with him," she pondered sarcastically. "Yes, that worked out _so _well."

"I didn't get together with Amon! He was already obsessed with me! I just used it to my advantage. I couldn't bend my way out of anything. I had to use what little I had to save someone."

Lin lowered her arm, and peered at Korra, new respect for the wily girl.

"I need some proof before I trust anything you say," she grunted out, a deep pool of suspicion still clinging in her gray pupils.

Korra let out a sigh of relief, and Noatok stepped back, almost ready to take out the chief if he needed to, new plans of escape already forming in his head.

"Of course," Korra assured. "I have a witness to my innocence. A fisherman at the docks, he'll testify for me."

Lin nodded stiffly, and lashed a metal bind to Korra's hands.

"Hey! I thought-" Korra objected suddenly, but not in extreme surprise.

"I'm keeping you detained until we get to the bottom of this," she explained. "First, we see the corpse. Then, we'll see if your fisherman can attest to what you say. Guards!"

A squad of officers immediately obeyed, entered the tight room within seconds, and gasped slightly as they saw the avatar standing adjacent from the chief, cuffs cutting into her wrists.

"The avatar," they whispered in shock. "I thought she was long gone by now…Stupid girl, what was she thinking?"

Noatok shifted slightly forward, his mind and body begging to protect Korra from further harm and humiliation.

"What about you?" Lin snapped at him, attention shifting from Korra to him. "Are you who you say you are?"

He nodded silently, his own deep blue eyes shining with intensity, and he gave thanks to the mask that clouded the true color of his eyes for so long.

"I have the scars to prove it," he suggested, his silent gaze glanced at Korra lovingly. "If it wasn't for Korra, I would have never gotten out of there alive."

Lin grunted, and motioned for a single officer to hold onto Noatok loosely. Korra let out a small smile as he mentioned his secret gratitude.

"Show us, then," Lin instructed, her voice gruff, and her positioning ready to strike him as well. "I'm taking no chances."

As before, he slowly obeyed, and united the soft, red cloth from his face. At the sight of him, Lin gave a flinch and a nod, as did most of the officers in the room, but Korra's grin just increased, having new respect for the markings that gave him personality.

"Very well," the chief responded softly, her gray eyes darkening with pity. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I suppose that's one point in your favor, avatar, if this man says so. But, you'll need many more if you are to be free in my city."


	18. Assassination

Agni Kai—Assassination

The group consisting of Chief Bei Fong, Korra, the undercover Noatok, and a dozen metalbenders, shuffled their way through the city, gaining much attention with the prestigious police escort.

"The avatar! She's been arrested!" whispers would float around the noticeable group. "Who's that with the scarf next to her? When did this happen? Where are they going?"

As they progressed, a large number of Republic City residents followed them from a distance, whispering amongst one another. Korra peered down at the numerous gazes, her cheeks darkening in red, clearly embarrassed by such a spotlight. Noatok, who was slouching next to her, was not appreciating how the crowds swarmed around them. The mob amplified, and the tone shifted from wondering awe to recognizable hatred.

"Traitor! Equalist! Betrayer! Murderer!" the whisperings became shouts of violence.

The police, noticing the change in tone, encircled Korra tightly, their gray eyes swaying left and right, distrustful of any sudden movements.

"Tarrlok…" Korra mumbled, worry rising into her voice.

Noatok, looking down from his protective stance, snatched Korra's hand in his, and rubbed it gently with his thumb and then gave it a squeeze. He lowered his head down to her ear as they walked slowly.

"It's ok, it'll all be over soon," he reassured, it was his turn to comfort the distraught avatar. "We're almost to the docks."

Korra let out a shake of relief, still clearly nervous, but allowing Noatok to comfort her. The yells of protest increased, and the crowd became an angry mob.

"Korra!" Lin yelled to her. "We'll need to speed this up. It'll turn into a riot out here if we're not careful."

Their speed enhanced, but it proved to be a direct relationship with the mob, who started running alongside the group, their screams and violent nature intensifying. Disheveled footsteps, trampling over feet, and a few trips of the toes, the police withered in number. There was more than Korra expected, she had barely been able to make out the size before through the cracks of officer bodies, but now, as the number of guardians lessened, she realized what a stir she had created. Hundreds of residents, swarming out of alley ways, emptying from taverns and they all wanted a piece of her, or, at least, wanted to see her in pieces. Now, as she and Noatok kept pace with one another, hands locked, they outran the chief of police, who was caught in the current of sprinting bodies. Korra heard the zing of metal from the police officers, who now had managed to group up and fight the most violent oppressors, thus, forgetting the reason they were out in the city in the first place, and Korra was left to the wolves. Hands just inches from her swaying hair and clothes, so close to pulling her down into hell with the rest of them, a modern Persephone. Yet, with the cleverness of Noatok, they were both able to artfully dodge the restless palms, the outstretched fingers, for just a few more seconds. Korra peered behind her and saw the masked in shadow faces of normal people. Men and women, all chasing in a pack like formation after her, just for the sole purpose of hurting her, for gaining some kind of demented satisfaction from human suffering. They carried interesting, small weapons consisting of broken bottles, humble pillow cases filled with hard objects, or just their fists shining with brass, for those that could afford it. Mesmerized by their anger, Korra did not see the flash of a gun. Nor did she realize that Noatok, at the dead end of an alley way that they had been herded into, boldly stepped in front of her as the crack of fire sounded crisply in the heated air. She heard his grunt of pain. She heard his back fall against hard pavement. And, finally, she heard pained gasps in the now quiet air. The mob had ceased, the gunman, a middle aged man who had the tattered clothing of an equalist, had stopped and panted, shocked that he was able to carry out the deed he thought was so right at first, but then turned so wrong. He dropped the gun and ran. The clink of disgusting, cold metal hit cement, as his cowardly footsteps sauntered away. Yet, Korra was not concerned with the vengeful man, no; she was already kneeling in Noatok's blood, already applying pressure to the streaming wound in his neck. _Stop dying on me!_ She yelled in frustration in her head. He gurgled her name.

"K—o-rr…" he began, but was unable to complete his spit of words.

She placed a shaking finger to his lips.

"Shh, shh," she cried. "Everything's going to be ok. You're going to make it. Don't worry."

The blood seeping from his throat washed away the makeup as it drifted into his face. Makeup mixed with moonlight shine, and the crowd, so stunned still by the grotesque scene, gasped.

"It's Amon…" they conversed. "The stories are true. He's been blessed."

Korra cried in frustration along with the wolf inside her that mourned for the eminent loss of his brother, who was barely hanging on in the spirit world. The black wolf, now lying down in a deflated wreck, with his paws cut and his own stomach slashed, whimpered and moaned with pain. Life was slowly creeping out of the blackening eyes of Noatok. Korra did not have much time, yet did not know where to find water. She whisked her head around.

"Do any of you have any water?!" she shouted at the numb crowd.

She was a good hundred yards away from the ocean, and knew she couldn't possibly run and come back in time to save him.

"Please! Are any of you waterbenders?!"

A few struggling hands raised in the air.

"Go get some water, now! Please!"

As the tentative benders exited through the obliging mob, her hands remained on his throat, and she was startled when she felt his own rough palms rubbing against her skin. His gurgling remained loudly in the silent alley.

"Ko—ko—ra," he tried to state again, tugging at her hands and sleeve.

Bleeding tears streaked down her face as she lowered her head down to his mouth, which spit up oozing lifeblood.

"Korra."

The son of Yakone had died.

"Noatok."

Silence in his dead eyes.

"Noatok."

His body leaked, his limbs heavy.

"Noatok."

The sparkle of his scars dimmed away into familiar lines.

"Noatok."

His head shifted from her pushing, the blood no longer ran.

"Noatok!"

The white wolf howled away, his voice calling to a friend, mourning a man, hating an enemy, growling in frustration to a monster, adoring a star crossed lover that never should have been with or near her in the first place. Then, Korra and the white wolf became the same, and both began to cry with immense depression, great sadness. Her head landed hard onto him, and she grasped at the no longer glossy strands of hair that were stiff with his blood. She and the equalists saw eye to eye. She and the city understood loss. Equality in depression, unity in pain, she realized the side of life her teenage years had not prepared her for: Death. She had already lost him so many times. They were never together willingly, but always separated when their feelings were uncovered. The irony of life. The mindless mob watched on, shaken to their cores for their own stupidity. They had become everything that they supposedly hated. Now, they had cost the world not one, not two, not three, but countless lives that would forever be changed that day, but would easily be forgotten in a month, fickle. They gazed at the girl sobbing on top of the corpse, a cadaver that once was a man that ruled in the city in fear, and they did not understand the depth of her love or his. Their selfish pity, an emotion they would rape and distort for their own self righteousness until the coming of the end. Korra hated them. Her own seething rage began to boil, so different from when it was just fear. This feeling of unbound anger, of blind sorrow, could never be relived, no matter how many innocents she destroyed, or how many other lives she avenged. It would stay inside her; haunt her for the rest of her meaningless life, like the wolf, like the avatar spirits that seemed to be imprisoned in her shell until a new mold was found for the world. Her depression became anger, and her brows snapped into rage.

"NO!" she screamed into the air. "No! _You_ took him away!"

Her half blood drenched face whipped to the crowd, and she raised an accusing finger to them.

"Your fault! Your fault!" she snarled. "See what you've done?! I hope that your own souls are split into thousands of pieces, I hope that the face stealer rips your masks off and you never are free of his grasp! You stole him from me."

The power of blood, seeping red, pouring cells awakened in her. She sensed the pounding of hearts, the strings of veins, the pumping of organs, every pore, and every artery was in her palm, she crushed them. Only through so much suffering and pain could bloodbending be realized. New power surging in her own blood, she flicked a lackadaisical wrist into the air, the entire mob lifted in the air, their frightened squeals sounding of pigs.

"This is what you deserve!" she sentenced, her tongue flicking, hissing. "You murderers, you terrible people! You couldn't let us be together; you couldn't get past your own prejudices. I _hate _you all! How awful you treat me, the avatar! All I tried was to help you, and you just wouldn't accept it! Now, you pay, finally for all the wrong you cause the world!"

Hot streams of tears mixed with thick red down her face as she whimpered in pain, much like the wolf. She bit and snapped at them, but was never able to really kill them, she couldn't and she knew it. She wouldn't be like them, but she still wished to see them suffer under her fingers. Women and men all terrified of her. A voice of reason sung in the air, and Korra thought it was Noatok at first.

"Noatok?!" she peered quickly back at his body, which still remained lifeless, and she gave a shake of a sob.

"Korra, stop!" Lin instructed, finally appearing through the fog of crowd, somehow able to escape Korra's massive blood grip. "This won't bring him back!"

She stared into their heartless eyes, and roared in frustration.

"I know!" she growled, her eyes widening with concentration. "I know!"

She suddenly lowered them in grief hard into the ground, and before her sanity was able to snap again, they, too, ran in cowardice away from her. Her knees sank into the ground, splashing in the blood pool. Lin ran to her and, for once in her life, gave the avatar a hug of understanding. Korra fell into the armor of the stiff woman, wishing her own mother was there to comfort her.

"Shh, it's ok," Lin cooed, rubbing her back as the girl squealed with weak tears into the woman who had hated her not an hour ago.

"I j-j-u-st w-wanted to b-be with h-him," Korra sobbed into Lin's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Lin assured. "No one blames you for that. We can't help who we fall in love with."

Lin's voice gave a familiar pang of hurt as she thought of the airbending boy who had stolen her heart, and crushed it under his moccasins.

At the station, after Lin had personally escorted Korra back to the station, arresting anyone in her way and hogtying them into submission, Korra sat with a bundle of blankets around her shoulders and a cup of Jasmine tea. They had removed Noatok's body, and were preparing his corpse for burial in his homeland, the Northern Water Tribe. Lin had also called in a favor from Tenzin and the council, hiring an authentic boat to sail back to the North Pole. Korra was of course to accompany him, being the closest thing to a widow the young man had. She was numb as unknown people came to offer condolences, random officers, scared citizens, even an equalist. She seemed to have unified Republic City by sacrificing her own love, her own soul in the process, and she wondered if any other avatar before her could relate with her ultimate feeling of emptiness. After hours of sleeping in the uncomfortable chair in the station, a hand shook her awake. Her heavy, burning lids opened sadly as she recognized the familiar face of Lin. Even in her dreams, Noatok had not come to talk with her, and she shuddered with the morbid thought that he was never going to appear in her visions in sleep again.

"Korra," Lin called as softly as she could. "It's time to leave. We need to get to the docks if you want to make it to the North Pole by the next full moon."


	19. Moon

Agni Kai—Moon

Floating icebergs surrounding Korra, she gazed at them sadly, still too numb to feel. All the noise of the city was lost on the boat, and only the gentle swooshing of waves, silent strokes of waterbenders, and the occasional groaning of the ship disrupted the usual mournful quiet. They were nearing Noatok's homeland, a place that she had once assumed to not exist, a place that deeply surprised her when she found out his dark secret. A small world turned dark. Korra moved slowly shifting eyes at the chunks of ice that slowly bobbed by, usually covered in gleeful penguins. Males and females dancing in the water, chirping happily, and Korra had sudden urges to hunt them all down, envious of their happiness when she had none to have herself. It had taken all her strength to not stare at the covered corpse in the middle of the boat, covered in moon lilies and water tribe symbols decorating the expensive cloth, a gift from the city. It was relieving, that after all Amon had destroyed, the better half of society paid homage to his memory just for her, it seemed. But, then again, an individual in that city had stolen him away from her. They had caught him, yes, and when Korra first saw the broken man again, numbness had relinquished for a split second. Sitting in the chair, right after Lin instructed them to travel to the docks again, the doors of the station ringed open, and she saw the bloodied, tattered clothing of the once seemingly proud equalist man. At first, she did not care, did not realize who he was, still shell shocked in the chair. What sent her over the edge was his laughing when he spotted her. This shattered man, laughing at her misfortune. Who gave him the right? What excuse did he have for causing such pain? Before she could stop herself, in a fluster of tears and chokes she engulfed the man in a rocky prison with a simple stomp of her foot, and flew from the blankets. Just inches from knocking his skull off his spine, Lin had caught her in iron arms as Korra growled furiously at the now terrified man, wails escaping from her throat. All the deadened nerves came alive, and the pain of loss was crippling. She felt her heart seize and convulse inside of her, and she turned away from the trapped creature that just a few moments before she had wished to behead gruesomely. The metalbenders released him immediately and, just for good measure, gave him a few blows to his stomach, hoping that his groans of pain would relieve her suffering. Nothing helped, but she nodded appreciatively, somewhat satisfied that the man had some physical hurt, and she partially wished that he could have an ounce of her pain, and understand the heaviness of loss, the cruelty of death amplified to such extremes in her. Imagining the monster's face, she snarled out of her memories, refusing to shed a tear until the funeral. She had requested a private burial, with her only, no one else. Amon and Noatok had not made great friends, and she did not wish to start a turf war between the newly powerless equalists and cocky council fanatics. All she desired was a private moment atop the massive cliffs of the North Pole, to witness with him the Northern lights, the crashing of sparkling waves against a star scattered sky, the full moon filling the black, the spirits weeping for the erase of Noatok whose life was tainted in tragedy since he was born. A current of salty water splashed onto the boat, spraying the wood. The ice was becoming more prevalent, and Korra understood that they were almost there, a day before the new full moon cycle, just as Lin promised. Life became more prevalent. Fish circled in the clearing water, polar bear dog pups barking excitedly at the arrival of newcomers as their fishermen twisted around at the coming of such a prestigious, well designed ship, and gave low whistles. One of the waterbenders propelling the ship sauntered softly over to Korra and tapped her on the shoulder compassionately. Shifting her face just enough to see his mouth stretch and sink in a "We'll be there in about five minutes, avatar." She nodded, and turned to the crystalline features of the North Pole. Minutes passed in seconds, and she had to face gliding past the covering of Noatok. They had allowed her to glimpse at his corpse just before they left, and she barely shed a tear. He looked so peaceful, so at rest with his death, like he had wanted it for a long time. His usually wild black hair was smoothed back, revealing the entirety of his features, the once glowing, elegant lines clear on his too pale skin. In preparation for his esteemed burial, they had dressed him robes of soft seal skin dyed in traditional water tribe colors of blue and white. They had wrapped a wolf pelt across his neck, covering the gruesome wound, and she shuttered at the thought of it under the fur. It was a quick glance, and she turned away to sit calmly, hollowly back in the chair in the main lobby, the apathy of death anchoring her emotions to the lowest level imaginable. The ship stopped abruptly, and they were docked. Memories sank into shadow, and she stood from her kneeling position by the edge of the boat, and quickly, almost in a sprint, strode off the ship, not even acknowledging the eyesore, the haunting sheet that fluttered as she passed it hurriedly. Landing solidly on the snowy ground, she whistled. After she was no longer a refugee, Naga had been returned to her side, yet her friends, even Tenzin, had not met with her, sent her a message, or anything, Naga just showed up randomly at the station leashed to a somber man who had the difficult job of guiding the excitable polar bear dog through the city. When she first saw her best friend, they both ran to each other, luckily the man had let go of the leash in time as to not be dragged along by the massive creature. Holding Naga's massive chest and barely able to reconnect her hands around the animal's thick, furry neck, her face was dug into the soft, warm fur of a long lost friend. Naga slobbered onto her hair affectionately, and Korra's sadness ebbed away for a minute as the two embraced.

"Oh, Naga," she muffled into the fur. "I've been so stupid."

Naga whimpered in response, comforting the depressed girl. Korra laughed as Naga's vibrating stomach buzzed her entire body, which was followed by a massive lick to Korra's face.

"I missed you too, girl."

Now, in a different yet familiar land, the always jaded Naga came bounding out of the ship, her tail wagging furiously. With expertise, Korra leapt onto the polar bear dog's saddle, and called to the pristine waterbenders, instructing them that they should start the funeral immediately, every second Noatok remained on the same ground as her, it sent crushing waves of depression, and she simply wished to lay him to sleep in the snowy earth. Although, she would never move on. The city had been saved, for now, and she would retire to the Northern Water Tribe, always staying near him. Avatar Korra was in charge of Republic City no longer, and she wanted to end her life by her beloved. Maybe the next avatar would care more for the world than she, but it did not matter, and she did not care. Her emotions were frozen, just like him now. She saw no impetus for protecting such selfish people, the ones who had manipulated her into heartfelt compassion, then killed off the one thing in her life that made perfect sense to her, that brought her some happiness. Naga trotted with her up into the mountains, just gliding by the main water tribe city, but then obstructed by massive cliffs. It took no more than thirty minutes, and Korra found the perfect spot, high in the air, almost fifty above the crashing waves. An expansive sky stretching out into forever, the edge of the world, the cliff solid and quaking majestically, and it almost seemed like a surreal area snatched from the spirit world itself. No huts, no life, nothing but nature, and it seemed rather perfect. As she waited for the slow caravan carrying _his_ body up the hill, she dismounted from Naga and sat in the snow, pulling out a sharpened knife, the paint that she and Noatok had stolen earlier, and a piece of smooth wood.

It seemed as though the waterbenders would never come, but hours later their darkened forms straggled up the mound with the massive plank carrying Noatok's covered body. As she spotted them, she quickly put away her supplies, and stood from her stiff position in the wet ice which she was almost covered in. The benders trudged, almost moving every moment or so, and after ten long minutes of mournful hiking, gently placed Noatok by her and Naga's side, atop the cliff. Still refusing to directly peer at his body, she gave her full attention to the benders and bowed graciously.

"Thank you," she sighed heavily.

They nodded, bowed back, and quickly walked back down the large hill. The moment had come, the witching hour of his burial, and she didn't know what to say to him. Still staring away from his corpse, at the ever rising moon, she gave another pained groan, and kneeled next to him. _Stay strong for him. _

"Well, here we are," she whispered casually, eyeing the blanket that still shielded him from her view.

Sighing in defeat, she slowly pawed at the meddlesome cloth, pulling it away from his feet and working up. Smiling at his toes, which she almost expected to wiggle cutely, the blanket shed away. Strong legs clothed in white shorts, hands, stomach, chest, shoulders, neck… She gave a deep breath. _You can do this. _ The blanket fell next to her.

"Noatok…" she choked out, her lungs compressing tightly.

Just like he'd been in the station, but now, the light of moon and stars shined across his pale features. He had once been tan, the glow of life and power illuminating off of him in light waves, but now, he was just a lifeless heap, an empty shell that had once been filled with dreams, thoughts, and her love. The suppressed wolf, her feelings, his bending still remaining, howled in grief. Naga nuzzled the snow, and gave a slight whimper, as if she could sense the being inside Korra.

"Well, um," she began again, her voice rasping with incoming sobs. "I made something for you. Something that I thought you should take to the Spirit World with you, no one should ever go alone."

Twisting around in the snow, she reached to the object that lay softly in the snow. Brushing off the ice, she brought it close to her chest.

"I know your old mask was destroyed, but," she coughed. "I still thought you may want to have one while you're there, just in case the face stealer should come around."

The white piece of wood, now revealed to be his new mask, was decorated intricately with swooshing and swirling lines of black, blue, and gray. Instead of a menacing red dot in the center of his forehead, a lovely black crescent moon, lined by icy blue took the place of the bloody circle, a eulogy to his lost bending. The guise had a mix of his own features and that of a feral wolf, fierce blue and gray under the larger eyeholes, which she believed to enhance the sparkling of his gaze. Curling and waving black lines slid down one cheek with the marking of a brave warrior, yet the other side had the other familiar symbol of the black wolf, a small dot centered under a thick upturning curve, thus acknowledging his different sides, the murderous tyrant and the brilliant, affectionate friend. The mouth opening was miniscule, yet thin dark lines set the lips in the middle of a cocky grin and serious grimace, the two emotions he shifted into easily. The nose impression seemed to snarl softly, slight indentations on the bridge. The outer edges of the mask were splattered with different shadings of blue, giving the inkling of waves encompassing his face. Finally, deft gray, black, and blue strokes mirrored the scars, a reminder of his healing and rebirth. All in all, the new mask was magnificent in symbolism and design, and Korra was proud that he could show off her work to the spirits, and hoped he would appreciate and remember her while in the afterlife. Carefully she tore pieces of her own clothes and used the knife to create holes in the wood. Weaving the strip of cloth into something more practical and ornate, she looped the strap through the punctures in the mask, and wished that when he traveled through the swamps and terrain of the spirits that he had something from her to help him. She plucked a hair from her head, and interlaced it into the strap. Finally, she bent down to his face, gently lifted his heavy lids revealing the ink stained eyes, and tied the new guise around him. The wood beneath was incredibly soft, and she made sure it was comfortable for him. _Splinters would be annoying, _she thought lightly.

"So," she said vaguely as she sat back on her legs. "I hope that helps."

The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were in full bloom as the shimmering of colored lights sprinkled across the black. The sounding of waves increased, and even the massive splashes sprinkled her gently.

"Oh, Noatok," she stated, knowing the time to honor him was nigh. "I picked this place just for you. I know that you wouldn't have wanted to be buried in the city, but here, your home, even with the bad memories."

Her lip began to tremble, and her strength for him corroded, she couldn't go on like this. Numbness was inappropriate now.

"I j-just don't know how I'll be able to get along without you," she admitted guiltily, tears welling up in her eyes. "We've been together so long, and you're so much different than you were. I just thought that we'd always be together after this, that, somehow, this world would allow you some comfort, some mercy, but no. They didn't and you paid the price for my mistakes. Spirits, you must hate me now."

Tears leaked freely, and her shoulders crumpled in sobs, dripping onto his cold body.

"Tui and La, I'm so sorry, Noatok," she cried, her mourning turning to anger. "But why did you step in front? Why? I should have never let you, I should have paid more attention and none of this would have happened. Spirits know I deserve death for all the trouble I caused you."

The crashing of the waves intensified, and the sprinkling of water turned to full splashes, the sky thundered in incoming rain.

"Of course," she sniffled, and looked up to the sky. "You couldn't grant me one good night of weather? You had to ruin it all?"

Fat drops exploded, and she glared at the ground, tears being mixed with rain streaming down her face in rivers. She could talk to her beloved no longer, and she curled up, holding her knees to her chest and sobbing blatantly. The release of her sadness, her anger, stress, and numbness was erased from her nerves, feeling being washed through her without reprisal. Footsteps sounded in the crunching snow, fluttering robes of white gliding softly over ice. The brewing, chaotic storm ceased, not even a breeze swayed against her skin. She didn't look up at the silence or the obvious tip toes that came closer, assuming it to be a part of her broken sanity.

"Korra," a silvery light voice sung behind her.

"Go away," she snapped into her body.

Airy laughter and a hand as pale as the moon and glowing with immortal youth gently impressed into her shoulder. Korra eyed the graceful fingers, and peered up.

"You!"

The moon spirit shown beside her, a calm, peaceful smile placed perfectly upon her lips.

"Hello, Korra," she hummed, her white eyes twinkling lovingly.

"What are you doing here?" Korra questioned, rubbing her nose and wiping her eyes, humbled by the powerful spirit's presence.

"I've come to help you," the spirit explained, her fluttering white robes always swaying even in still air. "It was not long ago that I, too, lost the love of my life for the safety of the world, Sokka."

The spirit became increasingly saddened, and Korra had to stop herself from giving the beautiful being an embrace. Composing herself, Yue snapped her emotions back into perfection and another affectionate grin stretched across her face.

"Korra," she begun again, and the avatar widened her eyes at the harmonious, holy sound of the immortal's voice. "I have come to bring him back to you. His time is not over."

"He's…he's…" Korra hyperventilated then squeaked. "Coming back? You mean…? You…you can? Save him?"

The girl that looked not much older than the avatar gave a confident eyebrow raise, conveying the perfect joking face as she giggled.

"Who's a better healer than the moon?"

Korra gulped, and shifted her eyes away from the gaze of Yue, blushing deeply that she actually doubted the spirit for a second, but she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"But, what about Aang and the rest of the Spirits? Won't they be mad that you're sorta breaking the rules by raising the dead?" Korra inquired.

Yue's grin deepened and she gave a resounding chuckle that rung like bells in the night.

"Who do you think sent me here, Korra?"

Korra smiled excitedly in return and remembered to give Aang a whopping kiss the next time she saw him. Wasting no more time, for she could not stay and pacify Korra forever, Yue gracefully kneeled down next to Noatok. Korra assumed she would use some kind of waterbending from the snow or air or something to raise him, but instead, her hands shined all the brighter, no water needed for she was the epitome of water and healing, life and rebirth, and Korra's eyes watered as Yue's fingers lowered to the body, placing a familiar fingertip in the middle of his chest. Then, removing Korra's mask and softly placing it in the snow next to her, Yue poked the middle of his forehead above his glassy eyes, which Korra could not look directly into. The moon spirit's body twinkled, and Korra noticed the linking of constellations shimmering under translucent skin, the power of night sparkling brilliantly under the spirit's shell, and Korra's mouth dropped in awe. Yue's elegant robes swirled around Noatok, wrapping him in a life giving embrace as the ghost cloth turned into white water. The currents of life flowing, engulfing, caressing his entire body as it was raised into the air with Yue, her hands still firmly rooted in his body. Yue's gaze shifted to Korra, and the avatar's own being convulsed in response. A howl erupting from her soul, a shimmering animal split from Korra and ran through the air to Yue, its' true master, the Goddess of all waterbending. Her hands were uprooted from Noatok and she laughed happily as the wolf and the spirit embraced, the wolf was simply a sliver of Yue, a part of her that graced Noatok when he was first born and the powerful wolf was just a beginning pup. She remembered this animal, she remembered blessing it with unusual grace and strength, and was pleased that it had come so far along, even if the man who had once loved it, rejected it now. After a variety of whimpers and clucks, Yue turned to Korra once again.

"This power should have never gone to waste," Yue critiqued, her once airy chords deepening with authority.

The wolf obeyed its' Goddess immediately and returned into Noatok once again, and Korra understood it was not wise to have taken it in the first place, even if Noatok hated that portion of his spirit. The reuniting of bending and man, and Noatok's shell gave a reflex, making Korra's chest swell in hope, bright blue eyes widening in anticipation. Yue reattached her fingers into Noatok as the water brightly swirled and crashed upon him, his body twirling faster and faster, Yue's gaze glaring into deeper concentration as she tried to stitch his body and soul back together, much like what happened when she was just a small child placed in the holy waters of the oasis. Suddenly, an explosion of water, a break of light in the orb snapping the droplets, which fell and faded into the night, never falling, never influenced by gravity of the earth. Yue lowered with Noatok in her motherly arms, stroking his hair softly, which was no longer pitch black. Korra gave a bark of laughter and sprinted toward the two.

"White hair!" Korra exclaimed, giggling madly as she noticed the glow of life come back into Noatok. "Just like yours!"

Yue retorted with a chuckle, and shifted Noatok in her arms, extending the man to Korra like a fragile child. Not wanting to appear weak, Korra foolishly tried to carry Noatok in her arms, but sank into the snow, her muscles shaking with his weight. Yue giggled again and sighed. Korra felt a slight heartbeat in his chest and peered up at Yue and back down.

"He's alive!" Korra almost shouted, tracing the lines of his face warmly.

Yue nodded softly, and leaned in upon Korra and Noatok, placing a maternal kiss on each of their foreheads.

"I give you these words of wisdom, Korra," Yue announced as her body faded back into night, her voice like a winter chill. "Do not give up on the world so easily, there is much good as well as evil. Remember, both are illusions, and both will try to deter you from a destined path. I leave you now with my blessing, avatar."

Yue was gone, and the moon seemed to grow in the sky. Korra lifted her face to the night and smiled, whispering her many thanks. As she peered up in extreme happiness, a soft finger brushed her jaw, and she slowly lowered her gaze back down. Deep blue eyes, the bottom of an ocean, the sparkling of currents alight in his eyes. His weight couldn't be held stable any longer, and she sat in the snow, Noatok still held tightly in her arms.

"Korra…" he whispered out, the stiffness of death shedding away as his voice escaped.

"Noatok," she answered, a massive smile entrenched in her features.

"I've…I've," he stumbled, still finding new muscles to communicate. "I've been dead. Now… is this a dream?"

Korra let out a vibrating, ringing laugh and shook her head. His eyes widened, and his memories flooded into his mind. _I'm alive,_ he thought obviously. His legs remained somewhat numb, but he began to kneel in the snow, trying to dislodge himself from her grip, to which she released him hesitantly. His hands reaching into the snow, he felt again, and an eyebrow rose as he felt a strange sensation return to him. A flick of fingertips, the snow was shot in icicles away from him.

"I can bend again? But, how?" he questioned, a look of nervous contentment flashed in her direction.

Korra shifted uncomfortably and didn't know exactly how to explain to him what happened while he was a corpse, until, suddenly, a sparkle glimmered in his palm, just as he noticed a mask laying in the snow.

"What's that?" they asked in sync, and stared in confusion at each other, as if discovering the world for the first time again.

She crept closer to his hand, while he extended to the object in the powdery white. Korra snatched the strap that connected to the glimmering stone, and gasped in shock. A betrothal necklace.

"Noatok!" Korra exclaimed. "When did you make this?"

Returning his attention to her, he plucked the necklace from her palm again, gazing at it in wonder.

"I made this in the Spirit World," he mumbled, his brow furrowing in awe. "How is it that it's here?"

Noatok peered worriedly at the necklace, believing it to be some sort of tangible ghost. Korra gave a giggle.

"I guess the Spirits sent it with you," she suggested, a massive, confident grin expanding.

He peered back up after rubbing his fingers over the exquisite carving in the stone. Unlike the standard symbols of their tribe, Noatok had artfully cut the sapphire stone into literal images. Two wolves howling into the massive crescent moon together. One of them was massive and strong, clearly a male, while the other was slender and curved eloquently but rigid enough to equal the other's physique, representing a female. Each hair was purposely done, each curve perfect in the lamentation of the animals. Korra scooted closer to him, and studied it along with him, to which he smiled and peered up at her.

"Korra, I didn't deserve to come back," he admitted. "I really did deserve to die there, in your defense. Why did you bring me back?"

Somewhat hurt, but understanding completely, Korra nodded solemnly, her huge light blue eyes twinkling into his.

"Noatok, you are just as important to me as I am to you," she said, a smirk firmly intact. "I would have gone to the ends of the world just to see you again. I was so numb to everything when you died and it took all my strength to not join you. I don't think you know how much I love you."

Finally, his corruption over her had been completed; she had fallen for the equalist tyrant. But, in return, she had done the same to him, bent his hate into submission, saving him from the slippery slope of violence and vengeance, and both were brought to humble beginnings in love. Noatok smiled through his now, bleached white hair.

"Even in death, Korra," he reminded. "I'm always with you."

Relief flooded her eyes and she wished to portray her immense love to him in some way. She glanced over at the white guise, crawled over to it, brought the mask back gently in her grasp, and extended it to him. His grin stretched from ear to ear, and he accepted the masterful piece willingly.

"Korra, this is amazing!" he whispered happily, tracing the elegant patterns.

She simply grinned back at him, their eyes equal in love and pleasure. With a pleasant idea, Noatok softly returned the mask to the snow, and motioned for her to turn around. Immediately obeying, she twisted around in the snow. His face came over his shoulder, his breathing quivering against the back of her neck. With betrothal necklace firmly in hand, he stretched it over her head, and tied it around her throat, avoiding her chocolate ponytail. The stone lay perfectly against trachea, glimmering in midnight. She fingered it, and stroked the smooth stone as he sat back, pleased. Turning back around with an impish grin, she snatched the mask out of the snow.

"My turn."

Noatok nodded playfully, and allowed Korra to tie the straps around his purified head. It fit aptly, and Korra sucked in a breath at how well it amplified his eyes which shimmered like a North Pole star with the illumination of black and blue, his new white hair just seemed to make the mask stand alone as if it was really swaying in clear waters. They had given one another a token of their love, relics of their future together. To complete the transaction, Korra leaned into Noatok, who brought his mask halfway up and their lips connected as they sat atop the massive cliff, new snow fluttering down from the sky, Spirits shedding happy tears that the tragedy of Korra and Amon, had actually turned out to be an incredible ending, that their plans for the headstrong girl and the disillusioned boy did not fail, but succeeded in the best way possible. For, although it was their intent to save the world first and foremost, love had been created and something much more alive had sprouted from the seeds they sewed. Connection in turbulence, Noatok and Korra threw caution to the icy wind and remained, the simple water tribe girl and boy, the tyrant and the avatar, the star crossed lovers united under the full moon.

**That's all folks! Thank you all SO much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **** It's been a pleasure writing, and I did not deserve such amazing reviews for all of you. :D Thanks again!**


End file.
